


The Sun and The Moon

by sakura_kiss



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Almost perfect marriage, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Breastfeeding, Feminine Loki, Fertility god Thor, Fluff and Smut, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki loses his virginity, M/M, Male Lactation, Marriage in progress, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Obsessive Odin, Odin is creepy and like...old, Older Man/Younger Man, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Thor has a breeding kink, Thor is older, Top Thor (Marvel), loki is a teenager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 47,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura_kiss/pseuds/sakura_kiss
Summary: The Sun and the Moon are ancient deities. They rule over rivaling kingdoms: Asgard and Jotunheim. A marriage will occur between the two civilizations; a marriage that will be told for centuries.





	1. In the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate universe and doesn't exactly follow Canon lol please comment! :)

In the beginning, there were only two beings. For all of eternity and for all of time, there had been and always will be two beings. There are many names for these celestial entities: Alpha and Omega, Earth and Sky.. but in this story, the two primordial beings are called the Sun and the Moon. The Sun and the Moon were deities and can be traced back to the origins of the Earth. The Sun and Moon took many forms and many shapes. Men, women, plants, animals. Their reincarnations roamed the Earth for millennia. Throughout their journey, the deities found themselves craving lineage. They had created humans to live in their realms, appreciate their gifts, and bask in their glory.

The Sun was a swift and righteous being. A true symbol of masculine energy, power that emanates from his aura wraps around, creating life in its wake. His warmth breathed life into every living thing. The Sun was a willful being. Taking over the day and reining proudly, he forces those around him to bask in his glow. Golden light follows him and traces his steps. He was kind and loving, but let this not confuse you. The Sun was also a ruthless deity. When the humans began to harvest the sunlight, using it and bending it to their will, the Sun was delighted. He was glad to see his people using his gift of light in a way that made them flourish and thrive. The Sun watched over his people and all was well. The more the crops grew, the more the humans praised the Sun, giving worship and gifts and giving omens. The Sun was content. That was, until the humans began to take matters into their own hands. Greed, anger, murder, death. The humans had become power-hungry, forgetting who their maker was. The Sun, unforgiving, had become angered at this scene. Drought swept through the land and killed the crops. The land became barren and the people starved. The oppressive Sun began to kill off his own people.  
The Sun kept the drought for 10 years, refusing to let anything grow at all. The humans wept and begged to the Sun, repenting for years. They begged for forgiveness, asking the Sun for mercy. The Sun finally accepted their prayers, warning his people of his wrath and reminding them of his awesome power. 

The Moon was coy and subtle. If the Sun was raw Masculinity, the Moon was passionate Femininity. Legend of her beauty had swept throughout her people. The Moon was a mystical being, her touch illuminated the inky darkness and brought safety to the night. Her love for her people triumphed, her entire being was embedded in the Earth. She protected, and she served, and she loved, and she gave. Her touch was cold, chilly like the night itself. She swept over the land once the Sun had laid down for rest. Her time was shared with the creatures of the night and with her essence, she danced on the waves of the ocean and the flow of the wind. Her temperament was mild, but like her counterpart, her spite was almost as biting as her chill. When her humans began to lash out against the darkness, cursing her and cursing her gift, the Moon punished them. She was a kind spirit, but an absolutely merciless tormentor. She didn't understand why her humans had hated her so. The night was a gift for them, and her moonlight was a blanket to cover them for sleep. She was hurt, betrayed, and devastatingly angry. Her face wrenched into an unrecognizable shape as she cried in anguish. The waves became tsunamis, wiping out villages. The cold became a frost, creating a deadly winter. She created an eternal darkness, one that stretched for months on end.  
Her humans prayed night after night for her forgiveness, begging their deity to forgive them for their wickedness. The Moon, a soft soul at her core, forgave them in time. She calmed the oceans, melted the snows, and ended the eternal darkness. But, as lasting punishment to her people, she made it so that during certain months of the human calendar, the Sun would not visit at all, leaving the humans in darkness temporarily. 

The humans feared the Sun and the Moon after witnessing their tremendous power. They were fools after all, thinking they were higher and mightier than the deities that created them. In the end, the humans began to tell stories of these events, passing them down at first orally, then writing them in scrolls, then in books, and thus began the legends of the Sun and the Moon. Parents would tell their children at bedtime of the Sun and the Moon and their powers. Grandparents told stories of harrowing summers and winters to their grandchildren. The humans lived in both fear and appreciation of their gods. In order to appease them, the humans created shrines to honor their deities. Festivals were thrown to celebrate the anniversary of the forgiveness, priests were appointed to ensure peace was kept. The humans and the gods lived in harmony. 

That was, until a great duel between the Sun and the Moon erupted in the sky. The Sun and the Moon, both prideful beings, loved when the humans praised them solely. The Sun was angered when the Moon swept over the land for months during the winter, the Moon was angered when the Sun shone so brightly it melted the snow. The two primordial beings vied to be the most beloved of the humans. They argued and used underhanded tricks to sway the humans towards their favor. One day, the Sun and the Moon had enough. The humans call it the Great Eclipse. The sky became dark and cloudy and stormy and a downpour hailed upon the humans. The rain didn't stop for many years, flooding the villages entirely. The humans wailed in anguish. Why had their gods forsaken them? 

The Sun and the Moon, ashamed of their behavior, came to agreement. The humans would be separated into two villages. One village would praise the Sun solely and the Sun would become their patron God. The weather would be warm and tropical and sunny year round and the Sun would provide for them. These people were called the Aesir and their kingdom, Asgard. The people of Asgard lived along the ocean, their greatest imports included brandy, fish, and most importantly, gold. Gold was abundant in Asgard and the Aesir prized it above all else. Their city was embedded with gold and the Aesir resembled the metal: their hair was golden blonde, their skin was golden tan, and their eyes were a rich honey gold. The Aesir were prideful, like their patron god, and their patriotism was shown in their flag: a golden flag with deep wine red stripes and a mighty lion in the middle, roaring ferociously with a proud Sun in the background. 

The Moon was given a village to rule over as well. Hidden deep in the evergreen forests, where winters were long and summers were brisk, lived the Jotun people and their kingdom, Jotunheim. Unlike the Aesir, Jotun men and women were fair skinned, almost like fresh milk, white like the purest snow, and as clear as the stars in the night sky. Their hair was pitch black, fluid and voluminous; as if ink spilled on top of their heads. The Jotun loved the Moon, praising her constantly and they considered her their mother. The Moon was happy to provide for her people. She loved them fiercely and her people loved her as well. Jotunheim was tucked deep into mountainous terrain, therefore the Jotun were skillful climbers, their traditions going back as far as the first hunter-gatherers. They were resourceful, cunning, and above all else, devoutly loyal to their goddess. Their greatest imports included berries and fruits, mulled wine, and gems. Gems were abundant in Jotunheim and one of the most popular professions in the kingdom was gem mining. The Jotun were hearty people. They ate heavy soups and thick stews. They gave back to the Earth as much as they took and had deep respect for nature. 

The Sun and the Moon were in agreement. These villages would be their domains to rule over and that was that. And that's how it was for many many many centuries. The kingdoms thrived, growing in size and population. The humans were becoming more and more advanced and civilization boomed. The Sun and the Moon were delighted to see their creations coexisting. But after separating for so many years, the Sun and the Moon had decided that their feud must be appeased. Once again, they felt shame. The Sun and Moon had forgotten the joy they had felt when they worked in harmony. The Sun had forgotten the Moon's beauty and the Moon had forgotten the Sun's loyalty. To join the two kingdoms together, the Sun and the Moon came to another agreement. 

Every few centuries or so, one child for Jotunheim and one child from Asgard would be joined in marriage. A significant union that would join the kingdoms in brotherhood. The Sun and the Moon believed this plan of theirs would be successful and blend the kingdoms together. 

What would happen when the humans once again betray their gods? To err is to be human, but just how corrupt can the humans become?


	2. The Golden Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! :)

When Thor Odinson was born, his mother and father knew he was destined for greatness. Swaddled in only the finest silks, the sleeping babe would never want in his life. Born of royalty, Thor was beloved by all that gazed upon him. His golden locks, his bright eyes, his rosy cheeks sweet smile, Thor was the poster child for the Aesir. He was the Golden child, the one chosen by the Sun to lead and rule. Thor was an Adonis, almost as if he were born from the Sun himself. On the day of his birth, a kingdom-wide festival was held in Asgard. The entire kingdom rejoiced as the public announcement was made. Thor Odinson, son of Odin and Frigga, was to be the crown prince of Asgard. The golden child was held at high regard by the people, cherished by his loving parents, and worshipped by the high priests who wondered if Thor was the reincarnation of the Sun god. 

Thor as a child was not a stranger to mischief. A little renegade from age 10, Thor was already the most popular child within his class. He made friends easily due to his agreeable attitude towards others. His aura exuded confidence; warmth and pride bounced off of him like bursts of light. He was often the center of attention by not only his classmates, but by his teachers. Thor was a clever little boy. Although most of his attention was aimed towards pulling off elaborate pranks with his best friend, Fandral, Thor easily excelled in his classes, making him shine even brighter, if that was possible. His parents were delighted when Thor came home with high marks on assignments and they beamed with pride as teachers sung his praises. 

Thor was a born leader, calm and collected when in a tight situation. Therefore, Thor was excellent in the art of combat. A sense of cockiness and absolute smugness painted his face whenever he was able to best a classmate in hand-to-hand battle. His playground doubled as his battle field and his classmates were all possible targets. He often came home in shambles, tracking mud into the house as maids and butlers rushed to change him into acceptable attire before Thor saw his parents. His father, Odin, was once a great general in the army. He rose the ranks steadily before leading the entire troop into battle only to come out victorious in the end. Thor can recall the times in his childhood when Odin sat him down on the bear-skin rug, a fireplace roaring in the background and the lights dimmed. He sat himself in his old, leathery arm chair and sipped his glass of neat whisky. With a loud and bellowing voice, Odin would tell a harrowing tale; one where he had led his battalion straight into enemy lines. The battle was treacherous and Odin would mention how many good men had died that night. The honor and pride that came with their victory was glorious, absolutely glorious. Thor listened with amazement in his eyes, fantasizing and romanticizing the war. The story would end with Odin unbuttoning his shirt and showing Thor his chest; a long scar cut deep through his white chest hair. Thor would trace it lightly with the pads of his fingers before retracting his hand. Odin would simply say, “This is what it means to be Aesir, my boy. This is what it means to be a son of Asgard.”

Thor’s mother, Frigga, was a gentle and kind soul. After Odin praised Thor for his cuts and bruises when he came back from roughhousing, Frigga was the one to sit him down and properly tend to his wounds. Thor must say that he liked his mother more than his father. Thor admits that with a heavy tongue, feeling shame every time the words come to mind. Frigga always knew what to say to make Thor smile. She had kind eyes and an even kinder smile. While Thor’s father was all bravado and chauvinism, Thor’s mother was a tender heart. She had taught Thor what it meant to be truly kind, truly a leader to his people. Perhaps it was thanks to her that Thor was the man he is today. Thor would sometimes come to his mother’s beauty parlor, crying fiercely, attempting to hide from his father who insisted that crying was for maidens, not strapping young men. Frigga would sigh, pick Thor by his underarms, and put him on her lap. Thor would be comforted by her warmth, her sheer closeness to him. Coincidentally, Odin was a rather cold man for the ruler of the Sun kingdom. 

Frigga was the one who taught Thor about the Sun. Frigga was a spiritual being. She had felt connected to the essence of Earth, as if she could communicate with it. She told Thor the story of their people’s promise to the Sun. She had told him of the Sun’s magnificent powers and how the Sun had promised to protect them all in return. Thor was mystified. Frigga would tell him all the tales and legends she heard when she was a little girl, except she had a flair for details. Instead of the long and tedious legends, Frigga opted for a more whimsical and romantic version: a story of how the Sun and the Moon were once lovers, lovers who had gotten into a bitter fight. The Sun and the Moon were once so angry with each other, they created two different kingdoms. Thor chimed in and mentioned how the Aesir were children of the Sun. Frigga would smile and laugh warmly. She nodded and then replied with, “The children of the Moon live far away from here. They have pale skin and black hair. Can you imagine?” In all honesty, Thor cannot imagine such a person. All his life, he had only seen people who looked like him. Thor simply shook his head. “Well,” Frigga continued, “One day, when you’re big and tall, you will marry a person as such. For it is written in the stars.” Frigga grabbed Thor’s hands and clasped them. 

Marriage. Thor had never really thought much about the subject before. Being only a child, he never really even thought anything of the future and what it has in store for him. As Thor began to grow older, his affairs with women were never ones he took seriously. Naturally, his hormones had caused him to bulk up substantially. The girls in his class took a liking to him quickly and Thor found himself in his first experiences with love and sex almost as soon as he turned 16. A charming young adult, Thor was able to sweet talk his way out of possibly every situation. His charming personality also got him the favor of many young maidens. Thor, a true hedonist at heart, practically flaunted his love affairs. A true beast some girls may call him after leaving his bed. And after a night of debauchery and rowdiness, Thor was left with a stranger sleeping to his side and thoughts wandering his head. These ladies (and sometimes a few men) where all lovely and fine, but Thor could never get the thought of his mother’s words out of his mind. He remembered them as if they were yesterday. He was to wed a person with pale skin and black hair; a person of the Moon goddess. What a strange thing. Thor was absolutely sure that his dear old mother was completely mad. How could this type of person even be possible? Thor simply laughed off the thoughts and curled his body around the warm body next to him. His eyes, dropping with fatigue, darted out his window. The Moon was full and shining brightly, moonlight flooding the entire room. Thor’s last thoughts before falling asleep were, “What does the Moon goddess have in store for me?”


	3. The Chosen One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!

Loki Laufeyson was born on the evening of the festival of the full Moon. The Jotun people held this festival above all else, the time when their Mother is highest and most vibrant in the sky. Loki, born of two members of the high council, was indoctrinated into Jotun customs the second he was born. His mother, Farbauti, a priestess, wept at the sight of her newborn child. The birth was intimate. Jotun tradition dictated that only women were allowed to witness the actual birthing. Farbauti brought her child to her lips, whispering a prayer in his ear, thanking the Moon for her beautiful baby. Loki had been born under the protection of their patron goddess. The Moon has blessed him with both male and female genders, an occurrence that only resided in the chosen ones, those who went on to fulfill a religious obligation and righteous duty. This event only happened once every hundred years, deeming Loki a perfect likeness of their goddess, who was said to also have male and female sexes.

Loki's father, Laufey, was a cold and solemn man. He didn't show many emotions, but on this day, he wept silently. He held Loki in his arms, almost scared of the tiny creature and worried he'll somehow disturb his slumber. He thanked the Moon for their healthy babe and kissed his forehead softly. He carried Loki out to the prayer room, a mass of high officials all in religious garb, stared at the man who carried the infant towards the front. Laufey held Loki up so that all may see. “Tonight, on the night of the Festival of the Full Moon, my son has been born. The goddess has blessed me in this way. Loki, praise be his name, is the chosen one. He shall live a virtuous life, in the name of our Goddess.”   
The council chanted in praise, bowing before the child, only just born and already a holy figure. 

As Loki grew, so did his responsibilities. Instead of being enrolled in the local school, Laufey and Farbauti decided against it. Their child was the chosen one, therefore only private tutoring would be acceptable. Loki grew up in the company of maids, tutors, and high council members, all older than him by decades. He was a quiet child, preferring to be alone in his room,the library, or the drawing room. When Loki wasn't being lectured by his tutors about the history of their people, the traditions and festivals held every year, the legends of their goddess, Loki was in his nook in the library, hidden away from the rest of the world. He was a studious boy, an air of sophistication followed him wherever he went. So much anticipation and expectation was held on his little shoulders. He had a life dictated to him: Wake up, wash up, go to lessons, go to dinner, and then go to sleep. He never questioned it, why would he? He was the chosen one and as the chosen one, he was expected to live a disciplined life...even if he was only 10 years old. His parents were doting to say the least. They coddled the boy in their own ways. Farbauti was a openly loving woman, cuddling and hugging and kissing Loki, much to his disdain when he grew older. Laufey, although he never verbally expressed his love, always kept a fierce protectiveness over Loki, sheltering him away from the outside world. A sheltered existence led to a sheltered way of thinking. Loki was grateful for his upbringing, but some nights, when he stayed awake in his bed, Loki looked out his window and gazed upon the Moon. He wished to understand her, to speak to her and ask why she chose him out of all people. He never got a response back.

As time passed, Loki became acutely aware of how others saw him. His father and mother, ever since he was young, had insisted he was a beautiful child, and he was. Loki Laufeyson was a gorgeous creature. By the time he was 13, Loki had grown to be a sight to behold. Perhaps it was due to such a coddled childhood, but Loki was prim and proper and irresistibly endearing to look at. Loki had milky white skin, creamy to the touch and only the slightest touch of pink in his cheeks. His torso was long and his waist narrowed down graciously, enough to make a maiden jealous. His legs were toned, yet supple, long and limber. Crystalline emerald eyes that pierced one's soul and ensnared the senses. Long ebony raven hair that framed his face in a modelesque way. He was desirable and Loki cursed this body. It wasn't as if he didn't notice the looks he received from men before, sinful eyes and lusty grins. It made him sick to his core, a feeling of dread whenever his father left him with a high council member, one that stroked his arm and spoke in predatory purrs. Loki smiled politely, laughed nervously and simply kept the peace as he waited for his father to return. He endured in the end, knowing his place and knowing his status. Rage and yelling were not in his cards. He was expected to be graceful and poised, as the Moon was herself. Loki found himself hating the Moon, cursing her for giving him such a body. 

When Loki turned 16, his mother had decided it was time Loki knew of his inevitable duties. Loki was instructed to meet his mother in the Moon goddess shrine, a place that was considered “holy ground” and otherwise forbidden to the public. Loki was overwhelmed by the grandeur of it all. Marble walls and columns, cold granite floors, green silk window drapes lined the walls and in the middle, a bejeweled alter glittered in the light, a circle cutout was in the roof that perfectly aligned with the moon. Loki felt anticipation and anxiety wrapped in one. He waited for his mother to arrive, taking in the scene before him. Loki was startled when he heard the click clack of his mother's heels across marble floor. 

“Mother...why did you call me here?” 

Farbauti smiled gently and took her son's hand, “Come, my child, we have much to discuss.” She said as she led Loki to a back room. The room was a major downgrade from the rest of the shrine. Simple wooden fixtures and a modest table in the middle, a rather disappointing room in such a marvelous building. Loki sat himself in one corner of the table, fidgeting nervously. 

“Loki, darling, the Moon works in mysterious ways, yes?”

“Yes…..what is this about?” Loki asked his mother, pleasing that she just get on with it and spit out whatever she was going to say. 

“Darling,” Farbauti began, taking his hand, “Ever since you were born, you have been given great responsibility. You are to represent our people, to honor the Moon, this was the path chosen for you.”

“...What are you trying to say mother?” Loki clenched her hand, “Please, let not your tongue stop your words.”

Farbauti stroked Loki's cheek softly, “You are to be wed. A marriage to honor the Moon and our people. A holy union with an Aesir, a person of the Sun god. This shall be your last duty.” 

Loki felt his mouth grow dry. A marriage? He was going to marry? This was his what his entire life was meant to be for? To marry...what? An Aesir? A stranger? Loki felt his eyes grow wet with tears as he search his mother's face for any semblance of comfort. There was none. 

“Mother, I...I don't understand. I'm only..The Moon must not mean this for me!” Loki pleaded, his voice shaking as he clenched the hand on his cheek. 

“Do not cry, the Moon shall protect you my sweet. She will not forsake you.” Farbauti smiled, kissing Loki's forehead. 

Loki stood abruptly, the chair hitting the floor and echoing through the shrine. He needed to leave, he needed to get out immediately. He was hot, unbearable hot. He needed to go outside, he needed to be alone. 

“Loki-” 

Loki darted out of the room, running as fast as he can. He felt tears roll down his face as he ran to his bedroom. Slamming the door behind him, Loki threw his body onto his bed, sobbing wildly into the pillows. How can the Moon have chosen this for him? He was a child! 16 years old and barely able to take care of himself. Loki cursed his existence, cursed his very breath. He wanted to leave, run away from it all. How can his goddess betray him in such a way? 

Farbauti and Laufey, both concerned for their child, knocked loudly on his door, urging him to come and speak. After an hour of attempting to coax him out, Loki opened the door, much to their surprise. He was calm, his eyes red and puffy from tears shed, his smile eerily serene. His parents shared nervously glances, unsure of how to address their forlorn child. 

Loki wiped his wet eyes and sniffled “I am the chosen one,” he laughed with a choked sob. “This is destiny after all.”


	4. Sweet Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! I would love to hear feedback! Thank you!

Tradition dictates that the two impending lovers meet one month prior to their wedding in order to become acquainted and cohabitate in the bridegroom’s home. Tradition also dictates that the pair must marry after the one month period is over and must consummate their marriage and procreate within the year. This has been the way it has been for centuries; the child or children that result afterwards would thus take over their father's kingdom, whether it may be Asgard or Jotunheim, whether the father is Aesir or Jotun. 

The trip to Asgard would take 3 days time by carriage, traveling through thick forest and rocky terrain. On the day of his departure, Loki had prepared for his journey, maids packing up his belongings for him. He was to be accompanied by his father and Loki had already said goodbye to his mother, cherishing her lingering hug and kiss. Loki now stood in his empty bedroom, an eerie quiet haunting him. His chest felt tight, like rocks in his throat and bees in his lungs. He hasn't noticed the tears strolling down his cheeks until he felt a furry intruder circling his legs. A small “meow!” followed suit. Loki gasped slightly, a little breath being let out from his constricted lungs. He looked down to find his little pet kitten curled around his legs, rubbing her head sweetly against Loki. His only companion. He looked back up, walking towards the bed where a large brown fur coat was laid for him by his butler. He wrapped it around his shoulders, his fingers lingering on the wood of his bedpost. With a final sigh, Loki smiled sadly, picking up his kitten and cradling her in his arms, kissing her small furry head and sniffling brokenly. He walked towards the door, and finally, shutting it behind him. 

He dared not to look out the window, back at his mother who was becoming smaller and smaller as he carriage rode forward. He knew she would be crying, her child was leaving forever after all. Farbauti looked up to the sky and gave one final prayer to the Moon, wishing for baby's protection.   
Loki pet the little kitten in his lap, trying not to burst into tears at the thought of his mother's sorrow. 

“Loki, my precious snow blossom, try not to be too distraught,” Laufey muttered from the other side of the carriage, watching his forlorn son stroke the fur of his cat.

“I'm not distraught, I'm simply mourning.” He responded back, his fingers scratching underneath his feline's chin. 

Laufey sighed, “Please, do not jest.”

“I do not just. I am in mourning, father. I am going to marry a man I've never met in my life and become his bride. I will bear his children at what? The tender age of 17?” Loki's eyes snap forward, rich emeralds, so dark that you'd be lost. 

“You're doing this for your people. You're doing this to-”

“Yes yes, honor the Moon goddess. I know.” Loki drawled, looking back out the window to the snowy scenery before him. 

Laufey's lips pursed. He felt his hands clenched into fists and his knuckles turn white. He wished for a change in topic. He looked down at Loki's lap to the creature. “Did you ever name her? The cat I mean.”

Loki looked back down to the lump on his lap, sleeping comfortably in a ball. “No...not yet at least.” He scratched behind her ear, an action that caused her to yawn and curl up tighter. 

Laufey felt his heart melt at the sight of his child preening at his pet, the pet that Laufey had given him only two months prior. “Perhaps we should name her now. How about...snow? For her white coat?”

“No..too cliche. I prefer….petunia. For the white petunias that grew in the garden. The ones that grew at the time you gave her to me.”

Laufey smiled. “Petunia it is.” 

\-- 

Meanwhile, in Asgard, Thor was awaiting his promised bride with much trepidation (but he would never admit that). He wakes up the morning of his guest's impending arrival, as eager as a child on his birthday. Call it nerves if you will. Thor, wrapped in nothing but sheets and cloth, rose from his slumber and walked to his chambers, pouring cold water on his face just to ensure that this definitely wasn't a dream. A loud knocking at his wooden door jolted him to reality. 

“WAKE UP! WAKE UP! ONLY FOOLS SLEEP IN WHEN THEIR LOVELY NEW BRIDE IS COMING!”

Thor could not contain his knowing grin as he walked to his door, swinging it open to reveal none other than Fandral, his most trusted and treasured friend since his days of childhood. Fandral sauntered in, a cheshire smirk on his face. “Well, then again, they may be hideous, you know. Snaggly teeth and warts on their face.” Fandral teased, plopping himself on the bed as Thor went to change into appropriate attire. 

“If they are as lovely as my father proclaims, I have nothing but sweet dreams to worry about.” Thor yelled from his chambers, hearing Fandral snicker mischievously. 

“Well well, Thor Odinson, only 27 and already a taken man. Let our summers of adventure perish with the simple 'I do’!” Fandral sighed, his eyes following Thor as he scurried around, trying to find his garbs. “Perhaps you and I shall compete in combat once more! For old times sake. After all, after today, you are a man who is spoken for.” Fandral laughed wildly, bringing a rising blush to Thor's face. 

“I am a man! A man of Asgard. I shall never be spoken for. Come, my friend, we fight!” Thor roared in excitement, patting his friend's back heartily.

“HERE HERE! TO THE WEDDED FOOL!” Fandral cheered as well, following Thor to the court yard outside. Thor grabbed his axe from his holster and Fandral did the same. With a mighty swing, Fandral attacked Thor's side. Thor dodged quickly, running towards the basin of wooden shields kept there for training purposes. He laughed gruffly, running back into the ring. 

“Now that your days of philandering are over, what say you of your new wife?” Fandral asked over the sound of metal clashing together. 

“I am simply representing my people. I am chosen by the Sun himself.” Thor grunted back, pushing Fandral off his balance and swinging once more. 

“Once you wed, you are free to fulfill the duties of a man. I pity the poor creature that must play victim to your animalistic affairs.” Fandral grinned, swiping Thor's leg, causing him to falter. 

“I am no brute! I shall take my duties as a husband as any should.” Thor grunted, trying to keep himself from being caught in Fandral's attack. “After all, I don't see my future bride complaining much about my performance in our wedding bed.” Thor snickered, countering the attacks left and right. 

“And how many little babes shall be born? How many sons did you want again, dear friend? 5 or 6? The poor, poor Jotun that will endure your never ending stamina. I am on the verge of tears.” Fandral joked, leaving a weak spot in his defense. Thor took advantage of such and tackled Fandral to the floor, pinning him with his body and his blade held against his throat. 

Thor simply grinned. “And their uncle Fandral shall care for them!” He laughed heartily, coming up to his feet and finally helping Fandral off the ground. 

“Yes well, may the Moon herself shine down on your bride.” Fandral scoffed as he wiped the dirt from his clothes.

“And may the Sun bring me virility and a happy union!” Thor beamed. “Here here! Now, let us get a pint to celebrate.”

\--

By the time Loki arrived to Asgard, he already was forced to shed his fur coat from the daunting heat. The Sun shone brightly on Asgard today, and much to Loki's chagrin, the temperature was well above Jotun standards. Asgard was nothing like Loki had ever seen. A practical metropolis that very much trumped his small provincial town. Bustling roads and busy taverns littered the town. A glittering ocean lined sandy dunes where fishmongers made their daily pay. The extravagant castle in the front of it all, welcoming Loki with open arms. The entire place was too shiny, too bright, and too warm for Loki's taste. 

As the carriage pulled into the palace entrance, Loki felt his entire body shaking. The door was ripped open by his driver and a row of butlers lined up to escort Laufey and his son. With a small whine, the kitten was taken from Loki's arms and put into a little carrying device. The rest of his luggage was accordingly whisked away into the palace to be placed in Loki's room. Laufey exited the carriage and promptly went to Loki's side, holding his hand out for Loki to take. Loki's fragile hand is placed into his father's and he exits slowly. 

Loki can already feel the eyes on him. He was different after all to all the Aesir. He had pale skin and black hair, lanky features and a small build, he was different. He knew he was different and he definitely felt different. Laufey kissed his son's hand lightly and patted it in his. 

“Worry not, snow blossom.” He whispered in Loki's ear. Loki nodded and took a deep breath as he entered through the pearly gates, his father to his side. 

Odin, Frigga, and Thor awaited their guests in the drawing room. Thor strummed his fingers along the wooden tables, tapping his foot as well. Frigga hushed him, placing her hand on his knee to calm his nerves. Thor sighed and sunk into the couch further. 

The door opened slowly, “Your majesties, Laufey and his son have arrived.”

“Show them in Heimdall.”

Heimdall swung open the doors and suddenly, Thor jolted up. He watched with wide eyes as Laufey escorted his son inside. At that moment, Thor was, for the first time in his life, speechless.

Loki Laufeyson was beautiful. No. Loki Laufeyson was possibly the single most beautiful being Thor had ever laid his eyes on. He was shorter than Thor by a foot or two, doe like eyes casted downwards to the floor in a coy maiden way. Tendrils of ebony curls flowed down his shoulders, little pearl clips hidden in his locks making him look absolutely darling. Bright pink lips, plush to the eyes and being bitten nervously by Loki. Creamy, delicious skin that Thor just wanted to touch. Lithe body, so small and fragile, as if he would break if handled wrong. Thor had never seen a person like this before. All the women and men he had seen in Asgard were like him. Hearty and well toned. Golden glow with straight hair, healthy and in a way, almost boarish. No, not Loki. Loki was like...like...a China doll that Frigga had in her powder room. Beautiful and delicate and tempting to play with. He was young and vibrant. Thor could see that instantly. A blushing bride indeed. 

“This is my beloved son, Loki. As tradition dictates, handed down by our mother and father The Sun and the Moon, the people of Jotunheim offer Loki Laufeyson as a gift to your crown prince, Thor Odinson, in holy matrimony. May their offspring be healthy and strong.” Laufey said with a welcoming handshake with Odin.

“Here here!” Replied Odin. “Thank you for your gift. May the union between Asgard and Jotunheim be forever strong.” 

Thor's eyes never left Loki's. The two stared at each other as their parents celebrated their union. Their heartbeats quickened, Thor noticed the blush on Loki's cheeks. 

Laufey cleared his throat. “As written in the ancient scrolls, Loki is to live with his bridegroom for a month before their wedding. I leave him in your care.” He says as he holds his hand in front of Thor, a sign that he wished to shake. Thor gripped Laufey's hand and was promptly pulled closer, Laufey's face inches from him. “My son is my life. I love him more than anything on this Earth. If he is hurt in anyway, be warned, crown prince. The Jotun shall not take lightly to their Jewel being tarnished.” Laufey grit through his teeth. 

Thor gulped and nodded, “Of course, sir. I will provide only the best for Loki.” he fumbled, flustered at the sudden threat Loki's father had given him. He heard a small giggle from in front of them and Thor moved his head to see Loki giggling into his hand. How sweet that sound! Like the tinkling of bells! 

“Please, you are our guests. Sit, eat and drink!” Frigga smiled, gesturing to the cups of wine and desserts laid out in front of them. Loki and Laufey sat down. The small Jotun lifted up a plate with wide eyes. Loki picked up a small pastry covered in sugar syrup. He smiled and licked his fingers, enjoying the delicacy. After all, he's never had anything like this before. Laufey tsked him. “Forgive my son, he's young and foolish.” Laufey said, nudging Loki lightly for his inappropriate behavior. 

Thor's eyes met Loki's and the two let a small smile curl on their lips. 

As the conversation continued, Loki's cheeks began to grow rosier, and not because of his coy shyness. His eyes began to droop a bit and he tugged at his father's sleeve. Laufey sighed “My son is not use to your Asgardian heat. Is there anywhere we can rest? Out of the sun?” 

“Of course. My wife will take you.” Odin gestured to Frigga, who sat up and escorted Loki and Laufey out of the room. Thor's gaze followed Loki as he left. 

“Well well. Isn't he a little vixen?” Odin smirked, nudging his son. “The Jotun are truly exotic hm?”

“He's...truly something.” Thor said softly. 

“Be careful son, I might be tempted to snatch up your little bride for myself as a bedwarmer.” Odin bellowed a laugh, Thor's face contorting into disgust. “Please Thor, let your old man jest. I simply tease.” 

Thor rubbed his neck. “I assure you father, I shall keep a close eye on my bride. So young! I feel as if I am robbing the cradle.” Thor bit his knuckle 

“Ah, so sweet the flesh of a nubile bride. I can only envy you son.” Odin says as he patted Thor's back, disappearing into the corridors of the castle. That last comment left a foul taste in Thor's mouth. 

\--

Loki had fallen asleep the minute he was shown his room. Laufey had left before he slept, giving Loki a kiss and hug and telling him to send a message if he needed at all. When Loki woke up, he only just remembered that this is not his house, this was not his room, this was not his bed. Loki lifted from his slumber, yawning and stretching his arms. He turned sleepily to his side and noticed his little Petunia sleeping soundly next to him. Loki cooed and scratched her head. “Hello my little princess.” 

The temperature in Asgard had fallen due to it being nighttime. Loki would get use to it in time, but for now, the heat caused him to become light headed and faint. Now well rested, he realized he was alone. He got up slowly and creeped out the door, not sure where exactly he was, but he decided to explore his new home. He crept through the marble hallways, trying not to stir anyone from their slumber. 

Thor had been awake next door when he heard Loki stir from his slumber. He noticed the boy leave his room and gingerly walk down the moonlit halls. The moonlight danced around him and Thor was reminded that his bride was a child of the Goddess herself. He watched Loki walk, following behind like a shadow in the dark. Finally, Loki decided to give up his little journey and turn, only to be startled by the tall Asgardian in his way. Loki looked like a deer caught in the sights of a hunter. Scared and skittish. 

“Be still, my bride. Be still.” Thor said softly, holding out his hands. He wished to take Loki by the hand, but Loki cowarded away from his touch. Thor sighed and pulled back. “I see you have woken from your slumber. The Sun is not prominent in your home is it?”

The light illuminated Loki's eyes, making them glow in childlike amazement. Thor laughed nervously when Loki did not respond, but after a pause, he heard…

“My home..is quite cold, you see. The Moon has made it so that we do not even receive the Sun for many months in the winter.” Loki drawled. His eyes seemed...wistful. As if he were longing for those cold winters and dark nights. 

Thor brought his hand to his sides and clenched his fists. “I..I am excited to spend time with you...to get to know you.” Thor smiles. 

“I’m...excited to get to know you as well.” Loki said, walking past Thor which caused Thor to trail along like a lost puppy. Loki turned quickly on his heel. “This palace is...gorgeous.” Loki looks around. “It makes my home look so...humble.” 

“Oh...well, I suppose it's gaudy isn't it?” Thor says as he looks around.

“It's beautiful.” Loki sighs, “This is all..beautiful.” he looked towards the window, gazing upon the scenery. The garden was just below them and the flowers were in bloom. 

Thor walked next to him and leaned against the window sill, their shoulders touching slightly. Thor smiled softly, “This will be all yours soon.” 

Loki turned over to Thor, staring him in the eyes. Their faces, so close together that they could feel each other's breaths. Loki looked down, Thor's face following his. 

“You know, they told me my bride was as beautiful as the goddess herself. I can safely say that's true.” Thor grins, reaching out and touching Loki's cheek softly. Loki scoffed. 

“Please, I'm not...you must have had your fill of women throwing themselves at your feet.” Loki smiled.

“Well, I will admit that I was quite the heartbreaker.” Thor teases back, nudging Loki lightly. Loki nudged back teasingly. “What? It's true! I would have women begging for me to even grace them with their presence~” Thor smiles brightly. 

“Oh well what an honor this is then~ your highness~” Loki said sarcastically with the roll of his eyes. 

“My my! My future bride has a little kick to him then!” Thor says with a laugh. 

“Well of course. I can't have you thinking I'm delicate now can I?” 

Sure would've fooled me Thor thought. Thor sighed “Well. It's late and I'm sure my mother has a whole day planned for you. Let me escort you back to your room.” Thor said as he held out his hand for Loki to hold. 

Loki blushed as he took Thor's hand in his. Thor's hand was large, muscular and calloused. Thor's hand had the signs of work in them, age and wisdom. They made Loki feel...comforted in a way. 

As they reached Loki's room, Thor smiled sadly. “I wish I could stay longer and chat.”

“Same here.” Loki sighed 

“I'll see you tomorrow morning?”

“You know where to find me,” Loki joked.

“Yes well, good night, Loki.” Thor bowed, taking Loki's hand and bringing it to his lips, grazing his lips so tenderly on the back. Loki giggled softly and nodded “good night Thor.” 

As the night continued on, the Moon shone brightly in the sky.


	5. New Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki does a little self exploration. This chapter is a little spicy near the end ;) now that mature rating is starting to show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!!

Sleep. Sleep was good. Sleep was life-giving. Loki Laufeyson cherished his beauty sleep. His parents would tell him that sleeping in would cause an idle mind. Loki didn't mind, the feeling he got when he was fully rested from a good night's sleep was priceless, idle mind or not. Loki felt himself emerged in a fluffy dream, thick furs and soft silks surrounded him as the Sun began to rise, marking the new day. The light flooded into the room and the birds tweeted joyfully. Summer in Asgard was truly idyllic. But sleep for Loki would not remain sunshiney and sweet as he felt the impact of two panting bodies hop onto his bed and jolt his body awake. Loki slowly opened his eyes to find two black wolves laying on his chest, panting and yipping, tail wagging in excitement. Petunia hissed at her new intruders, only to be calmed by Loki scratching her chin. These two large beasts were Thor's childhood pets: Shadow and Thunder. The first morning they graced Loki with their presence, Loki flailed panickedly, calling out for Thor in fear. Thor came rushing in, hearing the screams of his future consort. When he came to see the scene before him, Loki attempting to push off the panting and drooling masses, he gave a hearty laugh. Thor explained that these were his pets, patting the back of one of them which elicited a deep how.  
\---  
“You see, I'm their master, their father. I lay down the law! I'm the alpha!” Thor gleamed proudly as he scratched their fur.

“Why are they in my room at the crack of dawn??” Loki whined, trying to crawl out from underneath, but kept immobile by their sheer weight. 

“Well they see you as their mother now, since you're my betrothed. They won't bite! They're really quite friendly….well, I guess actually they're really dangerous, but only to Intruders and strangers. They mean no harm to you though.” Thor said as Loki gazed into their eyes. He rolled his own and sighed, scratching their chin like he does with Petunia.  
\---

Nowadays, Loki doesn't even bother to try to push them off when they jump onto his bed. He wakes up every morning by their presence, nuzzling his neck and cheeks, licking him gently and whining. Loki had learned to find it endearing the way they stuck to him. At first he was worried about the fate of his Petunia, the poor creature must be terrified of the huge beasts! But much to Loki's surprise, Petunia seemed to be the alpha of them! With one tiny hiss, the 10 pound cat had the two 60 pound mutts in submission. Loki was secretly proud of his little girl. She resembled Loki in her spitfire attitude. 

Loki rose from the bed, the two wolves watching him as he fluttered around the room, stripping off his clothes to submerge himself in the bath. Loki had found himself adjusting to the heat of Asgard sure enough, even enjoying the feeling of morning sunlight on his skin. The wolves stood guard as Loki soaked in the warm water, brush through his hair and perfume his body. Once Loki decided he was thoroughly cleansed, he waltzed to his closet, taking out a flowing floor green dress robe. This robe had been given to him by his mother Farbauti. She had woven it herself, embroidering thin golden thread in the shape of leaves and vines into the velveteen fabric. Loki put on the dress robe leisurely, taking in the fresh air that flowed into the room from the open window. When Loki had received the dress, he was only a child, his body was not yet developed to fill in the proper places. Now that he has matured, his body curves naturally in the dress. Loki gazed at himself in the mirror, his hips radiate outwards enticingly, his waist narrowing down. As he grew, so did his breasts. Not very large, but a substantial amount fills his bodice. His hands travel to his chest, exploring his new found body. He felt matured, empowered in all the sense of the word. No longer was he a child, he was a matured young mistress. He was long ago given the talk by his mother of how his body was different than others, his body was shaped in the likeness of their Goddess who too had the features of a woman and man. A blessing, a great destiny that was given to Loki and will one day be realized. Loki was slowly warming up to the idea. He sauntered back to his bed, smiling down at the large black wolves. 

“How do I look?” He asks them, twirling around like the wind, his hair flowing like the breeze. The wolves perked up at the sight, barking softly as if to say “Wonderful!” 

A soft rapping at the door tore Loki out of his mellow summer vibe. Loki crept gingerly, opening the door only enough to poke his head out. An Asgardian maiden was standing in the entranceway, holding a small mahogany chest in her hands. 

“Um, your highness? Thor, his majesty, has given me this to gift you. He requests you wear it to breakfast.” She squeaked, as timid as a mouse. Loki smiled softly at her gentle demeanor. He opened the door wide, allowing her inside. The girl was around Loki's age, young and pure. She walked inside with an air of grace, light steps and short breaths. 

“What has my future husband brought me today?” Loki drawled, shooing away the wolves from the bed so that he may sit down. Loki had been living in Asgard for only 3 days and yet Thor has already brought him numerous gifts: sweet perfumes, glittering hair adorations, lovely light desserts. The maiden opened the box slowly and Loki's eyes widened at the shimmering sight. 

The box had held some of the most beautiful jewelry Loki had ever had the pleasure to gaze upon. “The prince had insisted his bride wear Asgard's most valuable commodity: gold,” the maiden said as Loki ran his fingers down the golden chain necklace, golden rings and golden hoop earrings. They were all gorgeous, nothing like Loki had seen before. Perhaps Thor was attempting to sway Loki in his favor, or perhaps he wished to endorn his bride in his people's symbol as a way of marking Loki as his, branding him as his own. Either way, Loki was enchanted. He lifted his raven hair to allow the maiden to close the necklace around his slender neck. The maiden promptly left, leaving Loki in a state of wonder as he gazed up his new jewelry in the mirror. He felt flustered, giddy and overall a bit childish. Loki had never had held the attention of a suitor before, granted he had a rather isolated childhood. The newfound attention in Thor made his face grow warm, a bubbling in his stomach to grow and clamminess of hands. Was it juvenile to say Loki had a crush on his fiancé?

\--- 

Loki left his room once he had finished changing, the large mutts trailing behind him. He found himself in the dining room, Odin and Frigga and Thor already seated. Slight embarrassment radiated out from Loki as he sat next to Thor, whispering a good morning and an apology for his late arrival. Thor smiled fondly, taking Loki's hand in his and kissing his new golden rings gently. Loki could see a change in Thor's eyes. They were chilling, his ocean blue eyes. They were as cold as the frozen nights of Jotunheim and yet they were fiery hot with possessive pull. Loki found himself blushing. 

“Good Morning your majesty, my Lady,” Loki coughed, his eyes torn away from Thor to address his future in-laws. Frigga smiled and greeted him back warmly while Odin simply ignored the greeting and kept with reading the daily newspaper. Placed in front of Loki was a heaping plate of honeyed fruit, a bowl of porridge with brown sugar, a plate of three eggs and sausage, a side of coffee and juice and a cup of black tea. Loki swallowed nervously. He would never grow accustomed to Asgardian meals. They were heavy, too heavy for his sensible Jotun palate. Loki picked around his food with his fork, trying his best to finish his plate. Thor eyed his struggling consort and leaned in next to him. “Don't force yourself to finish if you can't.” He said with a gentle smile and Loki nodded. Loki managed to finish the fruit and the tea, but no more than that. The maids came to retrieve the finished dishes, taking the full plates from Loki. Loki felt a tad guilty. In his home, no food was wasted. His mother would force him to stay at the table until all the food was gone, but then again, Loki never had trouble finishing his meals in Jotunheim. 

“We have much to do today, Loki,” Frigga said in a excited tone, “But first, you are to meet with Thor and his friend! It's good to meet some of the people that are close to the throne, right?” 

Loki nodded enthusiastically, “Yes, yes of course,” he said in a stammering tone. Loki turned to Thor who was beaming brightly up at him, as bright as the Sun himself. Loki smiled back nervously. 

\--- 

Loki followed Thor into the back outdoor courtyard, hearing the sound of clashing metal as they drew closer. His eyes strained to adjust to the direct sunlight that shone down on them as they entered the field. 

“Well! Isn't it the wedded fool and his lovely bride!” Fandral cheered from afar, running towards the pair. 

Thor suddenly wrapped his arm around Loki's waist as they were approached. Loki gulped at the sudden closeness as Thor pulled him closer to his side. “Fandral! You absolute Devil, my mother told me this morning that you were here to train and I thought it would be the perfect moment to introduce you to my Loki.” Thor said with a proud glow. His sheer pride made Loki roll his eyes. Classic Asgardians and their silly notions of manhood. 

Fandral looked Loki up and down, as if he were appraising a slab of meat. “Oh my~ forgive me my dear for my rude introduction. I am Fandral, Thor's oldest and most trusted friend.” He drawled, taking Loki's hand and kissing the back of it dramatically. Loki giggled at the rather silly behavior, but Thor did not take to it as kindly. He cleared his throat gruffly, pulling Loki closer to him than before. “I've brought Loki here to see the terrain of Asgard and bask in its beauty.” 

“Well! That calls for a horse ride no? Come, I'll take you to the stables!” Fandral smiled, pulling Loki away from Thor's grasp and holding onto his arm. Thor clenched his jaw as he followed them.  
\---

Three hours later and the trio ride back to the main grounds. Fandral and Loki had been chatting away the entire ride, much to Thor's disdain. Thor bit his tongue to ensure he didn't say something rude in front of Loki when Fandral offered to show the boy how to ride a mare. It goes to say that Odinson men were not ones to share easily and although Thor wished to respect Loki and his freedom, he also wished to snatch the boy away from Fandral's greedy little hands and stow him away. 

“Well! Now that the ride is over I suppose my mother will be expecting you now Loki. Go, go, now my darling.” Thor said as he lightly pushed Loki towards the direction of the gates. Loki, slightly confused, simply agreed and went scampering off. 

“Thor Odinson is a child who doesn't like sharing his toys,” Fandral sneered as he took out his sword and sat to sharpen it. 

“I simply do not wish for my bride to become too friendly with a womanizer such as yourself.” Thor spat back, sitting next to Fandral.

“Me? A womanizer? Please Thor, let's not act as if it were me going to taverns every night to visit the bed of every wench in Asgard.” Fandral smirked, one eyebrow raised. 

“That's different. That was then. That was before-”

“Before you became a smitten kitten for a certain Jotun flower?” 

Thor glared at Fandral, but then his gaze softened, “He is darling isn't he?” Thor sighed, leaning back with his legs spread in front of him.

“Entirely, the Sun has blessed you my friend.” 

“I'm amazed you know? When I heard of Jotunheim I thought their people to be rather….ghastly. Gaunt bodies and long faces with wirey greasy hair and red eyes. How else does one live on snow alone? But Loki...my gods, Loki is a true prize to behold!”

“Don't think I didn't notice the golden collar you've put on him. Thor Odinson, claiming Loki Laufeyson as his for the entirety of Asgard to see. Have you no shame?” Fandral scoffed.

“I simply thought the golden chains would suit him well.” Thor shrugged. 

“Anything would suit him, he's beautiful after all. Young too, how young is he?” 

“17! I will be punished in Hel, Fandral. I'm corrupting a child are I not?” Thor sighed, rubbing his face tiredly.

“Of course not! At this age, woman are rather...fertile you know? I see many children in your horizon.” Fandral says as he thrusts his hips in the air, mimicking the sound of a maiden's moans. Thor laughed with vigor and urged Fandral to cease. 

\---  
Loki found his way to Frigga's powder room after rounding the halls 1 too many times (it's easy to get lost when all the halls look the same). He knocked on the door gingerly, jumping back when a maiden swung open the door. 

“Ah! Loki, Come in, come in! We have much to discuss and do.” Frigga smiled. She was seated on a beautiful embroidered couch, in front of her, a table filled with sweets and pastries. Loki sat down across from her, accepting the cup of tea that a maiden poured for him. “You must be excited for the big day,” Frigga said as she sipped her tea. 

“Yes your highness, I'm very excited.” Loki said as he crossed his legs, one over the other. 

“Of course, we have to plan the big affair don't we? I'm sure my husband will want to use the Asgardians colors for the theme, but I wished to hear your thoughts as well.” Frigga said. Her aura was very calming, sweet and soothing, it reminded Loki of his own mother. The thought of her panged in his heart. 

“Well...Jotunheim tradition dictates that the bride and bridegroom be wedded under a veil which covers them both. The bride also must wear a jewel that is mined in the caverns under Jotunheim's kingdom. Our national treasure is the emerald.” 

“Oh my! How gorgeous! Of course we can incorporate those traditions in as well. Now...as for a wedding dress.. is there one which you would prefer or….?” 

“My mother...on the day I was born… had a dress made for me. It was made by Jotun seamstresses. I wish to wear it. I have it with me of course” Loki said firmly. 

Frigga nodded, “Of course. She would want to see you wearing the dress she made for you.” Loki nodded and reached out to the plate of pastries in front of him. “Now...we should discuss more pressing matters. I understand that you may be nervous for the night following the wedding.” Frigga spoke in soft hushed tones. She then looked up and instructed her servants to leave the room at once so that she may be alone with Loki. Loki thanked her for the privacy.

“I know it is scary to think about, but I assure you, my love, that the union between two people in bed is nothing but natural. With the power of the Sun and the Moon, we shall hope that you become pregnant with child..or perhaps children!” Frigga teased, much to Loki's dismay. “It's rather natural to be nervous before this act, but trust that it shall come to you easily if you do not worry.” 

Loki had never given much thought about the act of sex before. His life in Jotunheim had been solely centered around honoring the Moon goddess. Never once did it cross his mind that being married and bearing children would actually involve sex. Loki had no idea what to expect, and from the way Frigga spoke of it, it seems to be an action of horror or pain. Loki felt his cheeks grow hotter and hotter the longer Frigga spoke. But, Frigga also mentioned that the act of sex would become enjoyable after some time. Enjoyable? What made sex enjoyable?  
\--- 

When Loki had once again caught up with Thor, Loki was suddenly hit with the knowledge that he and Thor we're going to have sex. This wasn't just an innocent crush, this was going to be a marriage. Thor was a man, a man with needs. Loki felt himself become nervous in Thor's gaze. Is Thor looking at him in such a way? Does Thor want to have sex with him soon? What if Loki isn't ready? Loki's eyes scroll through Thor's face to his chest, his large, masculine and rugged chest, to his...oh dear. Loki had never thought to actually wonder about Thor's manhood. Is it large? Will it hurt? Loki was so rapt in thought that he didn't even hear Thor when he called his name. 

“Loki, my bride, you look distraught. Is something bothering you?” Thor asks, reaching out to touch Loki's cheek. Loki, who had been getting use to Thor's touches over the few days they've known each other, backs away from his hand.

“I'm fine! Just tired. Ok, I'm going to sleep, good night!” Loki said as he scurried down the hall, to his room, locking the door behind him. Loki whined in despair. This morning he had felt as if he were a matured maiden, ready to take on the world. Now he's a frightened child, hiding in his room. Loki looked over to the mirror and stood in front of it. He stared at his body, taking in every aspect of it. He had never paid much mind to his body as well, never thinking much to even think of the changes it's going through. Loki knew he was different than others, but that's what made him the chosen one after all. 

Loki stripped down, out of his dress, out of his undergarments. He gazed upon his naked form. He was pretty, at least he thinks he is. Supple skin, graceful figure, perky bosom and pert bottom. Loki ran his fingers down his chest, to his stomach. His stomach...a baby would be in there soon and Loki has never even thought about it before. Loki's eyes trailed his entire form: face, neck, collarbones, breasts, stomach, hips...Loki stopped. He looked down at his cock, a pretty pink thing. Not very long, but not too short. Loki's eyes kept trailing down. He stopped. He took in the image of his pussy, pink and plush. Loki looked back up at his face. He then glances at the bed. 

Loki laid down on his bed, gently letting his fingers run down his body. His fingertips run up his breasts, cupping them lightly and his thumb grazing his nipple. He felt his skin erupt in millions of goosebumps, his hairs standing on end. Loki bit his bottom lip to stifle a small gasp as he squeezed his breasts, finding his legs clamping shut in reaction and his cock twitching. This was all so new, so interesting and a tab bit nerve-wracking. Loki swallowed his soft sighs and moans as he played with his bosom. His eyelashes fluttered as he felt his cock grow stiffer, one of his hands shooting down to grip it, an involuntary reaction. Between Loki's legs was a growing flood. Loki, with shakey breath dipped down in his pussy, simply running his fingers up and down the folds. His back slightly arched as he pumped his fist up and down his cock, his pussy throbbing with want. He felt a thick liquid run down his thighs and on his fingers as he rubbed the plush and plump folds. His toes curling, his body sweating, Loki felt a grand release rush through his body. His mouth opened with a loud “ah” as he squirted into his palm and his pussy leaked. 

Loki laid in his bed, panting. He felt ashamed instantly, ashamed that he had self indulged before his wedding, without his future bridegroom. But then again, Loki felt grand. Lovely even. He felt power rush through him. He felt...like an adult. He felt as if he were not to ever be looked down upon for being young ever again. 

Loki quickly changed his bed sheets and changed back into his clothing. As he lay back in his bed, ready to sleep and bid the Sun goodnight, new thoughts began to arise. They all centered around Thor, Thor, Thor.


	6. May she protect us all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad chapter oof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!

When Thor was a child, he remembered the advice Odin would tell him by a roaring fire. Thor had always loved his father’s tales of mystery, heroism, pride, and royalty; stories of love and life, stories of war and battle. It helped shape the man Thor grew to be today. Although his father had been a guiding force for him, a well of wisdom throughout his adolescent years, no amount of advice could have prepared Thor for the untimely passing of Frigga, his mother. The kingdom of Asgard was shrouded in melancholy despair, even the Sun himself dared not to show his face. The warm and sunny people of Asgard wailed in despair at the news, their faces contorting in anguish. The former Queen had a weak heart, a condition that only worsened with age. Her illness was kept in secret from Thor, insisted by Frigga as she hoped she would never burden her son with this knowledge. Odin had found her dead in their bedchambers, her spirit had been taken as she was sleeping. A chilling image of a beauty taken too soon, statuesque and still. Although Odin had been bracing himself for this very day, Thor had been kept in the shadows. The news of his mother had made his entire body grow numb, heavy like lead. His mother, his protector, provider, his comfort, was gone. Suddenly, the room began to feel smaller and smaller, closing in on him from all sides. It was hard to breath, a lump that felt as though a rock was in his throat had blocked his airways. He felt as though there was a dull stabbing in his heart, a feeling that would not go away for many months to come. 

That day, the palace was a solemn place. Thor had locked himself away in his room, no contact with the outside world. Loki worried for his future bridegroom. He had loved Frigga as well, a warm and welcoming figure in the scary new world thrown in front of him. Loki felt as if he had lost a dear friend. Loki had not heard or seen Thor in almost a week. Left to his own devices, Loki was alone for most of the week, only really talking to Petunia or some of the maidens that came to tend to him. He felt lonely, the palace seemed much larger than before and suddenly the beautiful marble and gold fixtures had turned cold and harsh. At the 6th day alone, Loki found himself lightly knocking at Thor’s bedchamber door. 

“Thor? It’s me...Loki? Can I come in please?” Loki pleaded softly, hoping and wishing that he could will the door away. He rested his forehead on the door, but when he heard no response, he knocked again. “Please, I wish to see you,” he said, a broken tone. When no response came after that, Loki pushed open the door slowly and slipped into the room. The air felt heavy and stagnant, the curtains were drawn so no sun could fill the room. Thor was sitting on the end of the bed, his wolves laying on the ground next to him. Loki gulped, a soreness in his throat had formed at the sight of Thor. He looked...broken, a shell of his former self. Loki tried to crack a smile at the man, but Thor simply stared at the intruder in his room, eyes heavy and drooping with fatigue, his hair greasy and tangled, his face was covered in stubble. Loki sighed, “My, is it rather dark in here,” he said as he went to the grand windows and drew the curtains back, the morning sunlight flooded into the dark room, burning Thor’s eyes which had grown accustomed to the darkness. Loki opened the window slightly to allow a breeze to filter the air in the room, he turned back to Thor and sighed, slipping onto the bed and sitting next to his forlorn fiance. The silence between the two was suffocating and an awkwardness between them grew. Loki knew this was his duty though, his first role as Thor’s future bride. Loki rested his head on Thor’s shoulder, “I’m sorry, Thor… I am so sorry,” Loki whispered.   
Thor sighed, turning to Loki, “It’s shameful...for you to see me this way. I didn’t wish for you to see.” His voice was rough, craggily and broken. Loki, only 16 years of age, had never felt the pain of losing a loved one. The only feeling that could come close was leaving his beloved Jotunheim to live in the kingdom of his betrothed. Loki took Thor’s hand in his. “It is not shameful. I have also been hurt by your mother’s loss. She was a kind woman, a truly beautiful soul. If I had known any better, I would have said she was in the exact image of our goddess, the Moon.” Loki smiled, which caused Thor to soften slightly. Loki ran his hand through Thor’s hair soothingly. “Come, let me bathe you. My father always said to be one’s best self, one must be his cleanest self.”

“Your father is a smart man, I am glad to see you have inherited his wit,” Thor said in a soft tone, kissing Loki’s hand, “But it is not right for you to do so, my dear. Let one of the maidens take care of it.” 

“Nonsense, you are to be my husband, no? I am to take care of you, as you would for me.” Loki stood up, Shadow and Thunder peaked their heads up excitedly, letting out little barks. Loki stood before Thor, “Undress, I shall run the bath.” Loki walked towards the washroom, hearing the rustling of fabric from behind him. Loki turned on the tap, filling the porcelain bath with warm water. Loki rummaged through the drawers of the room to find anything that would soothe Thor. He found sweet oils that smelled of roses and lavender which he poured into the now steaming pool. Loki heard the door open behind him, “Oh good, the bath is ready-” Loki was cut off by the sight of Thor, entirely undressed and standing before him. Loki felt his cheeks burn at the sight of Thor’s body, strong and rippling abs followed by a statuesque torso. His eyes trailed down to his lower half. Loki had never seen another naked form other than himself before. He felt slightly embarrassed, gawking awkwardly at Thor’s rather large manhood. Loki turned back to the tub and took a deep breath. Now was not the time for modesty. Thor entered the water and allowed a guttural moan to slip his lips. Loki grabbed a small washcloth from the side and poured some sweet smelling soap onto it. He was a bit hesitant to begin lathering Thor’s body, but the sight of Thor closing his eyes had eased Loki slightly. Loki sat on the side of the tub, the damp cloth softly ran across Thor’s skin, leaving small clumps of white bubbles behind it. Thor breathed heavily at the feeling, craning his neck so that Loki may get a better angle. Loki poured warm water over Thor’s head, humming as he lathered the man in soap. Loki smiled as he saw Thor’s muscles loosen up considerably. It was an intimate moment, silent except for Loki’s melodic humming. The younger ran the back of a wet hand against Thor’s cheek, “I should shave you, you’re starting to grow a beard like your father.” Loki stood up and rummaged once more, which made Thor chuckle, “What do you know of shaving, my bride? You have skin as soft and vibrant as a newborn babe.” He looked over at Loki who had found a straight edge blade and shaving pomade. “My father...as a child I use to watch him shave every morning. Sometimes, he would allow me to shave him as well.” Loki said as he slathered Thor’s face in pomade, gliding the sharp blade across Thor’s cheek. Thor smiled heartily, “How clever my bride is!” Loki smiled as well, “You’ll find that I have many talents, my future king.” 

As Loki ran water down Thor’s now clean and shaven form, he helped the man out of the water and wrapped a towel around him. Loki wiped his hands clean of soap, feeling the heat once again rise in his chest as he saw Thor’s manhood. It was much different than Loki’s: long and girthy, veiny shaft and bulbous head. Loki lowered his head as Thor changed into appropriate clothing. Thor patted the side of one of his hounds as he sat back down. His happy face grew dimmer as he remembered his mother. Loki sat with him, taking his hand. “Thor, I-...” Thor stopped Loki in his tracks, “Go on without me, I will find you later. I need time.” Loki nodded and kissed Thor’s hands. He got up and without a word, left the room.

As Loki traveled down the halls, Shadow had come to follow him, a loyal companion. His tail wagged and his head nudged Loki’s hand to tell him he was in need of pets. Loki simply smiled and rubbed the head of the hound, telling him in hushed tones how good he was. The two friends walked throughout the palace together. As they reached the garden, Loki could hear two maidens gossiping in hushed tones.

“Did you know, when the Jotunheim prince came to Asgard, that’s when Lady Frigga’s heart began to give out?”

“I’m sure it’s all connected. The minute the little wretch came to Asgard, the entire city froze over! I bet this has something to do with their weird customs. Maybe he put a curse on Lady Frigga!”

“Maybe he killed her too! Tried to take her throne! Maybe that’s what it was after all! He’s after Asgard!”

“I even heard he’s gotten quite acquainted with Odin as well, if you know what I mean.” 

Shadow barked with deep ferociousness to tell the maidens of their presence. The two young maidens turned to find Loki watching them with glassy eyes. They bowed their heads in embarrassment, “Your highness, we didn’t realize--” Loki simply walked past them with Shadow trotting behind, emitting a deep growl as he passed the two women. Loki urged him to come, Shadow trotting along. He would not let them see the tears fill his eyes as he walked away. 

\----  
The day of the funeral, it was sunshine the entire day. The Sun had glowed down upon the people of Asgard as they buried their queen. Asgardian tradition dictated that when a funeral event occured, all women must cover their faces with a black lace veil. Loki felt entirely out of place, foreign and alien as he watched through his veil the faces of the Asgardians around him, crying and screaming in pain. Loki had come to notice that the Asgardian people were a very visceral people who showed their emotions easily. 

“As we are joined here today, we pray to our God that our queen may rest easily. She will be rejoined within the Earth, living among us.”   
Odin, Thor, and Loki retired to the drawing room in the palace. Silence wrapped around them in saddened stupor. Odin drank a glass of scotch, staring into the fireplace while Thor held Loki’s hand. “Perhaps I should check on dinner?” Loki asked nervously, getting up from his seat. Thor pushed him down lightly, “I’ll do it, stay with father,” he whispered as he got up from the chair, leaving the room. Loki felt himself fidget in his seat, trying to blend into the couch as much as possible. The silence persisted, until Odin stirred. “You know, you’re quite beautiful.” 

“Oh...um thank you, your majesty.” Loki blushed, looking down at his hands in his lap.

“I had seen Jotun before, I was a general in the army, and yet I had never seen a Jotun as lovely as you.” Odin gruffly said, taking another sip from his scotch. Loki remained silent. Odin continued, “My son is quite lucky to have received you as his bride. I assume he shall take no time in ravaging you on your wedding night.”

Loki laughed nervously, “P-perhaps.”

“Perhaps indeed. Perhaps my son shall allow me to have a taste of his lovely bride as well.”

Loki stiffened at his comments. He wished Thor would hurry back soon, saving him from this terribly awkward conversation. “I hope to make you and Thor proud. I hope to honor the Sun and my goddess the Moon.”

“The Moon huh… you know as a child I was told of your goddess. She is a rather fickle thing is she not?” Odin laughs heartily, drunken in nature. 

Loki tried to laugh as well. “She is very loving, takes care of her children entirely. She has promised to protect me since I am her chosen one.” 

“Her chosen one? My, my...I wonder what makes you so special.” Odin says as he peers down at Loki. His eyes bore holes into Loki, fiery and burning. “Maybe it’s something…” Odin’s eyes trail up and down Loki’s body, “Something hidden.” He smirks, eyes landing at Loki’s lower half. Loki clears his throat nervously and crosses a leg over the other. He was begging the goddess to bring Thor back as quickly as possible. 

Loki felt his body relax when he saw Thor walk back in, sitting back next to his bride to be. “Dinner will be ready shortly.” he said with a smile. Loki nods and takes Thor’s hand, an almost desperate plea in his eyes.

“So, your one month is almost over I believe? We should start planning arrangements for the wedding. Afterall, You two are to be married in little over a week.” Odin says with a smile, downing the rest of his scotch.

“Yes it is happening all rather quickly. I am excited to join my bride,” Thor says as he kisses Loki’s hand. Loki smiled smittenly, kissing Thor’s hand in return. Odin laughed, “I am glad to see you two are in such bliss.”

Loki nods and holds Thor’s hand closer. He tried not to notice Odin’s gaze upon him. He felt closed in, suddenly Thor’s grip on his hand was too tight. He felt himself becoming hotter and hotter and suffocated. Loki could feel Odin’s staring, straight underneath his clothes, scanning him up and down. Loki turned to Thor and took a deep breath.

“May the Moon protect Lady Frigga. She looks down on us to protect us.” “Here Here!” Thor smiled and kissed Loki’s cheek. Loki smiles nervously.

May the Moon protect us all.


	7. A Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get SPICY in this chapter oof ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!!! Thank you!

An Asgardian wedding was an extravagant affair which often consisted of a ceremony, a meal, and a party all in the span of one night. A whirlwind of camaraderie and extravagance, an Asgardians wedding was an opulent affair. This event was celebrated with hundreds of people, cheering and laughing and roaring. Beer and Mead spilled over the singing or drunken guests. Food was abundant, people were even more so.   
A Jotunheim wedding was a humble affair. The bride and bridegroom would be joined in union under the watchful eye of the head priests and priestesses and the parents of the newly wed. The ceremony took place over a number of days, each filled with religious events, sacraments of the holiest. After three days of sacraments and traditions, the public welcomed the new couple with open arms. A night festival was held in their honor and the entire village celebrated with mulled wine and pyrotechnic explosions in the sky. 

As for Loki, he were to have an Asgardian wedding, one that he was actually quite nervous for. From the minute he woke up, his room was bombarded by maidens and servants and people coming in and out. He was barely able to slip on a silk bathrobe over his sleeping clothing without someone scuffling past him in a hurry. Loki carried his small kitten in his arms as he walked through the palace halls, fluffy slippers and pajamas were the only garments he wore. As if over night, the palace was glimmering with decorations for the upcoming event, workers buzzing around like busy bees making sure all was precisely as ordered by Odin and his late wife, Lady Frigga. Loki walked up to one maiden who was busy arranging flowers in a vase. She hadn't noticed the prince before he walked up to her, but once she glanced over she had become flush with embarrassment and bowed her head in apology. Loki smiled and insisted it was fine, no need to apologise for being wrapt in her work, he simply wished to know where Thor may be. The maiden had told Loki that prince Thor was currently being fitted in his wedding attire and the sudden realization that the wedding was tonight had dawned on the Jotun. Loki smiled uneasily and thanked the maiden, walking away from her and into the garden where more workers were fluttering about to prepare for the evening. Loki felt queasy, suddenly clammy and anxious. Marriage was, after all, a very serious affair. It wasn't like courting a perspective lover, it was final, it was complete. For a 17 year old child who had yet to experience anything in life, marriage seemed to be the most final thing he was ever to do. Loki had so wished he could have his mother, Farbauti, by his side. She was so wise and always gave Loki the best advice in his time of worry. If his mother was nowhere to be found, Loki usually went to the Moon shrine to pray for guidance. There seemed to be no shrine dedicated to his benevolent goddess in Asgard, so perhaps he should pray to the Sun, protector of the Aesir. Although...he noticed that he had never really seen any shrines around Asgard anyways. 

Loki had asked 6 maidens and 3 butlers where a Sun shrine might be before one older man told him of a shrine within the palace, up all the way in the East tower. Loki trekked up the winding staircase of the East tower in order to locate such a shrine, only to find a dusty and antique prayer room. It looked as though it had not been used for centuries by the amount of dirt and cobwebs surrounded it. In the front of the room was an altar with a large mosaic tile Sun. Pillows lay on the floor for worshippers to kneel and large, now dingy, windows surrounded the room to let in as much light as possible. Loki felt slightly uncomfortable in the old room, but kneeled nevertheless. He wasn't really sure what to say to the Sun god. He had never really prayed to him before. He found himself asking for protection, for mercy and for love. He found himself asking the Sun god to watch over his mother and father, to watch over Thor, and to guide Lady Frigga in her adventures in the other side. Loki bit his bottom lip as he gazed upon the golden mosaic before him. He prayed that his marriage with Thor be successful, may they live in harmony and peace. He prayed that Jotunheim be protected and he prayed for Odin as well, may he find peace with the departure of his beloved wife. As Loki got up to leave, he wondered as to why this room, as beautiful as it is, was not used more often. Surely the people of Asgard needed somewhere to pay homage to their patron god? Where did they pray if not at shrines and altars? Loki made a note to ask Thor if he ever had the chance. 

\---   
It was customary for the Asgardians couple to marry just as the Sun was setting for the night. Loki wondered why they would choose the setting sun instead of the rising sun, but he was sorta grateful since sleeping-in was a delicious luxury he wasn't able to indulge in at Jotunheim. As Loki walked around the palace, he found himself exploring since, after all, after tonight the palace would be his home. He was amazed by the Asgardian sense of architecture. It was all so lavish and brilliant with marble walls and floors and golden tapestries. At some point he had let Petunia loose, so for now he was journeying alone. As Loki walked deeper and deeper into the palace, the less workers he found fluttering about, the less light, and the less clean it was. Old and antique chambers lined the walls and Loki wondered by these rooms had never been used in a while. He dragged his fingertips across the wall as he walked on slowly, taking in the wall paintings, each getting more grotesque. They depicted things such as war, slaughter, depravity, all being defeated by the Asgardians army. They were crude drawings, no doubt immensely old. Something as if out of a ancient tapestry. Loki felt the air chill as he came across a dead end. The wall in front of him painted another scene of Asgardian victory, soldiers standing victorious as they led prisoners of war out in chains and shackles. The prisoners were pale in comparison, dark hair and grotesque features. Loki felt his stomach gurgle in disgust at the sight. His eyes darted to read the inscription. He felt lightheaded and the entire room spun. 

“Here, depicted in the honor of the Asgardian Army, 42nd Battalion, honors the capturing and defeat of the savage Jötun.” 

“Little kittens should not stray so far away from their homes. They might get hurt,” a voice said behind him, icy air hitting the back of his neck. Loki turned around in a flash, backing up into the wall. Before him stood Odin, gazing at him with fierce intensity. 

“Your majesty, I just-”

“Snooping around alone is quite dangerous you know? You might come across something that you might just not want to see.” Odin said with a smile, Loki could feel the a deep aura emitting from him. 

“Yes...of course.” Loki said as he pushed off of the wall to regain his footing. He turned back to look once more at the wall. Odin watched him. “But these paintings...when did you go to-”

“These paintings are very old, my dear. No one sees them anymore. A more... antiquated time I believe.” Odin said with a gentle smile. “Come, allow me to escort you back to your room.” He says and holds out his hand for Loki to grab. Loki hesitantly took Odin's hand and wrapped his arms around Odin's bicep. He could help but look back at the painting as they got further and further away from it. 

“You musn't bother yourself with such things, little one. Such events are long over.” Odin said as he patted Loki's hand with his own free one. Loki nodded, not looking up to meet his gaze. He then stops, which confuses Odin. Loki looked up with suspicion in his eyes.

“Weren't you general of the 42nd Battalion of Asgard, your highness?” 

Odin stared down at Loki, neither of them said a word. Odin finally broke into a smile and Loki swallowed down nerves. 

“Yes. Yes I was.” Odin deadpanned, his eyes fixed on Loki's. He continued walking and Loki simply followed behind. They walked in silence until they reached Loki's room. Odin turned to the young man and smiled. Loki hated his smile.

“It was a different time, you know. Ignorance and prejudice ran rampant. It wasn't something I could have stopped.” He said, reaching out to move a strand of hair from Loki's eyes. “Now, you must get ready for tonight. Hurry along, little snow blossom.” Odin scooted Loki into his room and shut the door behind him. 

Loki sat on his bed in complete disbelief. Odin, his future father-in-law, had single handedly led an army that massacred the Jotun people, long before Loki was born. Was he to simply ignore this fact? Was he to throw it back in Odin's face? Was he to refuse the marriage with Thor just out of loyalty to his own kingdom? Loki felt sick again. He laid back on the bed, hair sprawled out around him. This was so much pressure upon such a young boy's shoulders. How could his parents be ok with this union? How could the Goddess even allow this to happen?  
\---

Loki's thoughts came to a halt when he heard a knocking on his door. A little blonde maiden popped her head in. 

“Your highness, it is time to dress you for the wedding.” She smiled, bubbly and excited. “I shall be your personal maiden, Prince Loki. I shall see to your needs from now on.”

“Ah..I see...and what is your name?” Loki asked as he sat up from the bed.

“Astrid, your highness.” She said with a curtsy. Loki tsked. “Well Astrid, from now on, you only address me as Loki. I want to be your friend, please don't treat me any more special than you would treat another.” Loki smiled warmly, taking her hands in his. Astrid nodded enthusiastically. “Well, Loki, we should get you ready then.” 

Astrid drew Loki a bath and helped comb through his hair. “Are you nervous?” She asked the jotun, “You know, to get married? Thor is such a handsome man though! You're very lucky!”

Loki laughed nervously. “I suppose I'm nervous...very nervous in fact. I can't imagine what it'll even be like to be..a wife. And as for Thor..yes he's attractive. It makes me feel better to know my soon-to-be husband is at least attractive.” 

After the bath, Astrid helped Loki into the wedding dress Farbauti had made for him on the day of his birth. It was a traditional Jotunheim wedding gown, velvet material in a deep forest green, rich in color and feeling. The dress was paired with a glorious emerald necklace, provided by the people of Jotunheim to honor their chosen one. Astrid swooned at the sight. “You're as pretty as a picture, Loki!” She giggled, fixing his hair into a braid. Loki was thankful that his new companion was quite lovely as well. Red tinted balm was rubbed onto Loki's cheeks and lips to give them a flushed hue. Sweet smelling flower buds were stuffed into Loki's bosom (“a sweet smelling surprise for your husband!” Astrid winked.) She was a silly girl, but she gave Loki comfort. Little white baby's breath flowers were placed in Loki's hair. He was an absolute vision. Even Loki was amazed with how he looked when he saw his reflection in the mirror. 

Astrid smiled proudly at him. “I imagine Thor will be very excited to see his angelic bride.” She said. “But you know it is time to go to the wedding.” Loki nodded hesitantly. He smoothed the fabric of the dress with the palms of his hands, taking deep breaths in and out. Finally, he turned to Astrid. “Let us go.” 

Astrid led the bride to the Grand Ballroom, just outside the doors of the entrance. Loki could hear the music from inside and the chattering of guests, anxious and excited to see their future prince. Loki gave Astrid's hand a tight squeeze before taking a deep breath. The large doors were swung open and the music erupted in Loki's ears. All of Asgard seemed to be packed into that ballroom, all staring at Loki as he walked down the long runner on the ground. Whispers and cheers and private conversations filled Loki's ears and filled his heart with anxiety. In front of him was Thor, looking so dashing and elegant and regal in gold and red attire, a long cape fluttering behind him. He had such a endearing look on his face as he stared at Loki, wistful and enchanted. Loki finally met face to face with Thor at the altar and the music ceased. 

“People of Asgard. This union between Thor Odinson, son of Odin and Frigga, prince of Asgard, child of our god, the Sun, and Loki Laufeyson, son of Laufey and Farbauti, prince of Jotunheim, child of the goddess, the Moon, shall go down in history. May our two kingdoms be united with this marriage.” The priest boomed, a voice loud enough to reach the masses. He then turned to Thor. 

“Do you Thor Odinson, take Loki Laufeyson, as your wife and consort? Shall you protect him, cherish him, and provide for him?”

Thor's eyes were fixed on Loki, icy and yet fiery embers melting Loki's very core. With a proud and triumphant voice, Thor exclaimed “I Do.” Loki felt his knees grow weak. 

“And do you, Loki Laufeyson, take Thor Odinson, as your husband and King? Shall you honor him, cherish him, and obey his command?” 

This was it, the moment Loki was waiting for. This was the moment where Loki Laufeyson would be no longer, only Loki Odinson. This was the moment the Moon had intended for him. This was the moment his entire life was meant for. He felt a rock in his stomach as he nodded, “I do.” 

The entire kingdom rejoiced as Thor took Loki by his waist, wrapping him in a possessive hold. He brought Loki closer, holding him against his chest. Loki blushed as he inched closer and closer to him. It was Loki who was to place his lips upon Thor's first, relishing in the plush comfort of Thor's lips. Thor snaked one hand up to Loki's back, deepening the kiss that would bind their marriage. Loki began to feel light-headed from the lack of oxygen, but the feeling of the kiss was addicting. It was passionate, longing and want fueled it as if their one month of cohabitation was a month long tease. Thor broke the kiss with a huff, both Loki and Thor staring into each other's eyes, melting and loving and living. Loki's cheeks reddened with embarrassment and Thor simply smiled and took his hand, guiding him down the altar steps and down the long walkway, past the cheering guests. Loki was laughing and pleading that Thor slow down, but Thor sped up instead, trying to get the two of them as far away as possible. 

Once they were out of the Ballroom, Thor led Loki down a winding pathway, back to the veranda they had first talked in. 

“Please, Thor, I cannot run as fast as you!” Loki laughed, his giggle like a child or like the chiming of bells. 

“You look gorgeous, radiant, heavenly.” Thor said, kissing each of Loki's hands. “I am truly blessed.” Loki smiled warmly and caressed Thor's cheek, “You look quite handsome yourself, dear husband.” Thor growled lowly at the words, pressing Loki back up against the cool marble walls. He gripped Loki's hips tightly as he captured the jotun's lips once more, feeding off of them as if they were nurishment, delicious and decadent. Loki was forced to pull back, taking deep breaths and wrapping his arms around Thor's neck. “Please, someone may see us.” Loki whispered, hushed tones filling the hallway and little giggles. 

“Then let them see, they would be lucky to see their future king and his wife.” Thor purred, a knee slipping between Loki's legs. Loki gasped at the sudden sensation. “Control yourself, we still are expected to make an appearance at the banquet hall.” Loki said, which made Thor whine in a way that reminded Loki of one of the mutts. 

Loki simply took Thor by the hand and dragged him back to the banquet hall, where guests were already filling their mugs of alcohol and their plates filled with Asgardian delicacies, all too heavy for Loki's sensible Jotun tastes. He sat next to Thor, a place that would be assigned to him from now on. Loki felt out of place, not unusual for him in the kingdom of gold and sun. The room was entirely too loud, ruckus and noise pollution gave Loki a headache. He simply tried to follow the conversation of his husband who was talking to other men. Hearty laughs and a groping of Loki's thigh by Thor's hand made Loki feel both at ease and entirely sick. He was not used to so many people in the same room before, let alone so many people all trying to talk to him at once. Everyone seemed interested in the little frost prince. 

“You must be Loki!”

“Wow you're so pretty for a Jotun!” (Loki took offense to this.)

“Are you ready to be the next prince of Asgard?”

“Do you have any sisters?”

“Are you really both sexes?” 

Loki's eyes moved frantically to keep up with every question. He was exhausted, both mentally and physically. He tried to talk to as many people as possible, looking to his husband for guidance, but no such luck as Thor was wrapt in his own conversations as well. Loki felt tongue-tied, overstimulated much like Petunia when she is pet for too long. At some point, one man had shoved a pint of beer into Loki's hand, insisting he drank to celebrate his union. Loki, a stranger to alcohol, gingerly sipped at the amber liquid. It was bubbly and cool, slightly bitter. Loki found he didn't mind it so. By the time he finished the pint, he was chatting quite fluently, in fact, so fluently that even Thor took notice of his jolly little bride. One guest nudged Thor cheerily, “Isn't he a doll! You've truly been given a jewel, your highness.” Thor could only agree, watching his bride in gleeful awe. At some point, Fandral had whisked Thor away, congratulating him on his marriage and jesting with him about their impending night together. Thor could only laugh off the innuendos and jokes. 

One beer and turned into many more and once the festivities were over, Thor was forced to carry his lovely drunken bride back to their now shared bedchamber. Loki felt limp in his arms as Thor carried him bridal style out of the banquet hall. For such a little body, Thor found that Loki could drink as much as he could, especially for one that had never tasted alcohol in his life. Loki had nuzzled his head into Thor's neck, muttering about such whimsical nonsense. Thor could only chuckle at his cute bride. Ah, to be young again.   
\---

By the time they had gotten to their room, Thor was faced with a dilemma. Was he to bed his new wife? Or simply let him rest in drunken stupor? Loki was gently placed onto the bed, whining like a child at the sudden loss of contact. 

“Now, now, little one. What shall I do with you?” Thor muttered with an endearing sigh. Loki's eyes blinked slowly and he grinned with bubbly amusement. “Hello husband~” he purred smoothly, Thor's hairs stood at their ends. 

Let it not be confused, as a bachelor, Thor would more than enjoy a drunken bedmate. Thor was no stranger to sex in the slightest, drunken or not. In fact, Thor was quite known as a boisterous drinker at the local taverns, bedding one or two maidens at a time. But, as Thor looked down at the budding blossom on his bed, he could only feel ashamed for even gazing upon him with impure thoughts. Loki sat up, a lazy smile on his lips, his gorgeous and succulent lips. “Husband~ do you not wish to honor me this night?” He teased, his head lolling to the side and Thor wished and prayed to his god that he may make it through the night unscathed. 

“You are drunk, my darling violet. I am not brute enough to pluck you so recklessly.” Thor said, feeling betrayed by his body as he heated up at the sight of Loki's dress riding up his milky thighs. 

“My husband is quite the gentleman then, not like the rumors I've heard before. Thor the lover, Thor the conqueror, Thor the enslaver~,” Loki teased, “Many a maidens tonight told me of your exploits, how they worried for my poor body.” Loki spoke with the tongue of a viper, a tongue that Thor had not yet known until now. His innocent bride, a succubus in disguise? Thor had heard his bride was the child of the benevolent Moon, but also perhaps of the seductress?

“Yes...but the past is the past and I am an honest man at your hand. Let me honor you in that way, Loki my love.” Thor said as he stood from the bed, “You must sleep, let the alcohol leave your body through the night.” he added as he began to shed his wedding garb. Loki, unsatisfied with this answer, sat up from his spot and crawled towards the foot of the bed. “I am as clear headed as the night,” he smiled, “Let me show you.” 

Thor felt his resolve weaken at the sight of Loki. He stared into those lovely emerald eyes and he was bewitched. Were the Jotun people know for seider? He did not know, but at the hands of such, Thor felt as if his body were possessed. It moved on it's own towards Loki, falling onto him and hugging his waist. Thor pressed his head into the stomach of his bride as if he were a child searching for warmth in his mother. He was desperate, totally and completely. Loki stroked Thor’s hair, cooing sweetly. Thor kissed Loki’s stomach, making his way up his body until his lips found Loki’s. His senses were ensnared, was it the beer? Was it the anticipation of the night to come? Or perhaps it was the moonlight flooding into the room, a sign from the Moon goddess herself. Loki laid back onto the pillows as Thor straddled his waist. He felt ravenous as he gazed at the sight before him, his Loki staring back, eerily calm. Thor’s eyes tried to take in as much as he could before he dove back in, kissing at Loki’s slender and pale neck. He was hungry, a wolf in human clothes. Loki gasped at the sensation of teeth, nipping and biting at him. Thor was marking Loki as his, a flesh bonding of hearts. Loki bit his bottom lip as he watched the man begin to undo his own clothes, wishing to be naked as soon as possible. 

“I was tricked!” Loki laughed like a mischievous child. “When I first met you, I took you to be a gentle lover, but perhaps I was a fool for believing that. What do they say? A wolf in sheep’s clothing?” He mused, a Cheshire smirk wrapping around his lips. 

Thor was amazed at the change in personality. Coy and shy was his Loki of the past. Now that so-called “liquid courage” coursed through Loki’s veins, his innocent consort was as wicked and foul mouthed as a sailor. A delicious and absolutely intoxicating surprise for Thor. Quick witted and even quicker tongued was Loki. “I have in no way tricked you, little one. Simply a dormant beast has been aroused,” Thor remarked as he pulled off his shirt, showing Loki the expanse of his chiseled chest, scarred with memories of past battles. Loki felt a chill run down his spine whenever he saw them. Thor’s hands worked quickly to remove Loki from his own bindings, but grew impatient and felt the need to simply rip away the material. Loki whined, “My beast of a husband! Do not rip my dress, a memento of my dear mother and I wish for it not to be ruined!” Thor pulled back with his tail between his legs. He allowed Loki to sit up and remove the dress himself, revealing a white slip underneath. Thor was growing impatient and as much as he wished to unwrap Loki like the present he was, he felt a more primal need to tear away the offending cloth. Before Loki could even safely tuck away his wedding gown, Thor had lifted him once again and pinned him to the bed, eliciting a shriek and giggle from Loki. It seemed that his bride was also playful in his drunken nature. Thor took the fabric of the dress and ripped it in two, revealing to him Loki’s naked form.

At this, Thor paused. He felt the world still before him, as his hot gaze wiped through Loki. The night grew quiet and all that was left was labored breaths. Beauty was not enough to describe Loki’s nude form. Thor had never been a religious man, dreading temple and prayer as a child. But in this moment, he felt reborn. As if gazing at the face of the goddess herself, Loki was holy. Thor yearned to worship him, sink to his knees and kiss the ground Loki walked upon. His love, his wife, his goddess. The silence had made the once playful Loki grow shy once again. “Is something wrong?” His voice was barely more than a whisper. Thor now understood what it meant to be a religious man. 

“I am unworthy of such splendor. I am a mere mortal of this world, and yet I have been given a prize as holy as the Moon herself.” Thor purred. His large, calloused fingers worked nimbly as he traced down Loki’s bare stomach, the light touched caused Loki to tremble and his eyes fluttered closed. Thor hotly mouthed a kiss between Loki’s bosom, sucking and kissing in tandem. Loki’s nipples pebbled at the touches, pink and sweet and Thor thanked the heavens. His tongue worked its way to Loki’s breast, sucking in enjoyment. Loki fidgeted at the feeling, his thighs clenching together when he felt wetness erupt from between them. Thor’s eyes shot up at Loki’s face, basking in the glory of his bride’s raw emotions. He littered kisses down Loki’s chest and stomach before stopping at his cock. Hard and standing proudly, Thor was reminded of his bride’s anatomy. Both male and female, Thor would pleasure both sexes. With a pump of his fist, Loki’s lips slipped the sweetest sound Thor was to ever hear. Throwing his head back, Loki’s face was in utter bliss as Thor continued to pleasure his cock. It was a cute little thing, no where near Thor’s, but lovely in appearance. “I see that my wordy bride has now hushed.” Thor teased, his thumb rubbing over Loki’s head. Thor did not wish to tire out his bride and therefore abandoned Loki’s aching cock. With two hands, Thor separated Loki’s legs and gazed upon a glistening treasure. He once again paused to bask in its glory, a gift from the Moon herself. Thor’s mouth watered in anticipation, but he looked up at the face of Loki and found him red and flushed with embarrassment.

“Please, be gentle my husband. I have never taken a lover before.” Loki felt hot-cheeked at his own words. 

Thor gulped with shame. Of course, he had forgotten Loki’s youth and innocence. Of course his bride had never taken a lover before, he was practically a child. 17 years old and a virgin at that. Thor gazed upon Loki and no longer did he see a grand temptress, but a frightened child, shaking like a leaf. Thor cursed himself for such acting with such brutality. He leaned back in to kiss Loki’s lips gently and then kissed his forehead. “I shall cherish you, my little one. I apologize for my impatience. I had treated you with such heated fervor, I had forgotten to care for you thoroughly.” Loki blushed at such kind words and averted his gaze. Once again, Thor's coy and shy kitten had come to play. Perhaps the alcohol was wearing out as well.

Thor’s grip on Loki was much softer now, holding him as if he were a fragile glass figure. He leaned fully indulged himself in leaving trails of kisses and nibbles down Loki’s body, licking and kissing lavishly at his breasts. Such sweet breasts, not entirely large, but not small either. Perhaps they would grow larger with milk in the future, when Loki was round with Thor’s children. 

Children. Thor had never given the concept any thought until now. Before, his thrills with maidens were merely for the pleasure of the flesh, not for the meticulous process of reproduction. But now, Thor was free to do exactly that. Thor had to admit, the thought of Loki swollen with child was a delicious thought. Such a lithe and slender body, molded to his child, Thor’s child. Thor felt a rush of thrill surge through him as he gently parted Loki’s knees, once again revealing a lovely scene. Thick fingers traced Loki’s folds lightly. A soft “Ah” flew out of Loki’s mouth and Thor pulled back his fingers only to have a line of sticky fluid connect them. Loki was absolutely leaking, build up anticipation and arousal pooled on his thighs. Thor chuckled at the sight, leaning down to taste. One lick, simple and quick. Another broader lick, using the flat of his tongue. Thor smacked his lips together. Delicious, absolutely delicious. As if a man starved, Thor licked Loki’s folds, sucking and slurping which caused obscene noises to fill Loki’s ears. Was this what the gods meant when they said heaven would be a land of flowing honey? A man could be nourished by this alone. Loki cried out, back arching off the bed at the sensation of a hot mouth on his sensitive cunt. “THOR!” He screamed over and over, a hand flying down to grip Thor’s hair, pulling and yanking. Loki’s toes curled at the feeling, more slick was produced. Thor allowed it to pool in his mouth before drinking it whole, his tongue separating the folds of Loki’s pink and plump cunt. Once Thor felt that he had his fill, he pulled back up, face dripping and sticky. He wiped his chin with his hand, licking the remnants of the sticky residue. He pulled Loki into a hungry kiss, allowing him to taste himself on Thor’s tongue. Loki found that he did not mind the taste. Thor pulled back, both panting. “Your body could keep me nourished, Loki. You alone would be a paradise for a man in the desert.” Thor began to unbuckle his pants, aching to release his own cock. As it sprung from his pants, Loki felt a ball of nerves in his stomach. Loki had seen Thor’s manhood once before, but not when it was erect. Now, twitching in arousal, Thor’s cock was much larger than before. 

“I beg of you, be gentle. You will surely break me with that beast.” Loki whined and swallowed hard.

Thor captured Loki’s lips once again and aligned himself with Loki’s trembling cunt. Before he pushed in, he rubbed his cock in Loki’s folds, lubing it up so that the penetration would not be as painful. Loki found his legs naturally wrapping around Thor’s waist and Loki tried to get into as comfortable of a position as possible. Thor looked down at his shaking bride. “Are you sure this is what you want, my sweetness? I can surely stop if you wish to.” Loki simply shook his head “no” and clenched the pillows around him. “My duties as a wife shall be upheld.” He said with a shaking voice. Thor’s eyes softened, his dear Loki was trying to be brave. Thor began to slowly push his hips forward, his cock entering Loki’s warm cavern. He hissed in pleasure at the feeling, velvet walls surrounding him. He did not dare to push any farther before he was sure Loki was ok. 

Loki had never felt so filled in his life. Tense and scared, Loki tightened around Thor and clamped his eyes shut. Thor groaned at the feeling, it wasn’t exactly comfortable for both him and Loki. “Loki, please, try to relax. Your body must be calm,” Thor implored. Loki nodded and took a deep breath as he eased up, Thor grunted in return. “Good, fuck that’s good. You’re doing lovely, should I push more in?” Loki nodded and Thor complied, his hips inching forward. Half of Thor was now inside Loki and Loki was once again feeling full. A dull aching and stretch filled Loki’s mind. He whimpered at the sensation. “Yo-You can push more in!” Thor did not hesitate before he snapped his hips and completely pushed in, causing Loki to arch his back and scream. Thor strung together a line of curses under his breath as he stilled Loki. “T-try to get used to the feeling.” All of Thor was now in Loki and Loki had a hard time catching his breath. He felt full, so very full. The dull aching was beginning to subside and Loki closed his eyes. “I-Im ok, please, move.” 

Thor began to thrust in and out, the tip of his cock hit a sweet spot in Loki, which caused him to cry out, but this time, in pleasure. “Oh! OH! Please! Again!” Loki squealed, causing Thor to growl in pleasure. The thrusts began to quicken and his hips snapped forcefully. The silky feeling of Loki’s cunt was addicting, Thor felt as if it were made just for him. Loki jolted upwards to wrap his arms around Thor’s neck, clawing up his back. The action would definitely cause scratch marks in the morning, but for now, all Thor could care about was the sweet little thing clinging to him. He grunted bearishly as he thrusted into Loki, harsh hands finding little hips to anchor him. Thor felt something primal awaken in him. He felt absolutely mad, head clouded and all that was left was sinful lust. He wished to claim the boy under him, claim him as his property, as his rightful mate. Sweet cries filled Thor’s ears and Thor couldn't help but imagine Loki once again full with child, how darling he would be as a mother. So content and absolutely loving. Suddenly, sex was no longer human. It was animalistic, wild and savage. Loki clung to Thor frantically, screaming with every thrust. Thor felt the absolute need to fill Loki, breed him until he was full. Big hands found ebony locks and Thor yanked lightly which caused Loki to absolutely purr. Loki was a sight to behold, face screwed in pleasure and breasts bouncing sinfully with every thrust. They were perhaps a B cup currently, proper for an immature body. Perhaps once Loki grew older, his breasts would swell as well, overflowing with milk for their babe until Loki would not be able to go outside without a brassiere to hold him in. What a lovely sight that would be. 

“Thor! Please! I’m so close!” Loki cried in anguish. Thor simply groaned as he felt his own impending lust beginning to end, a white hot pressure building. Thor pushed Loki back down onto the bed, towering over him before slowing his pace, and finally, erupting inside of Loki’s cunt. Seed spilled deep inside of him, pumping as deep as he could. Loki felt his entire body shake as he came as well, seed spilling on his chest from his own cock. Thor fell on top of him, still inside the boy. Loki yawned tiredly, panting from their festivities. “I’m so full, so full of you, Thor.” He whined, groping at his breasts. Thor snaked up to kiss Loki in tired passion. “Shall you be filled with me for years to come.” 

Loki smiled and nodded sleepily. “Shall we be happy for centuries to come.”

The two rested in each other’s arms, the hush of the night draped over their slumbering bodies.


	8. Town Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This chapter is a bit shorter, but that's only because school just begun. I promise more chapters soon! Anyways, enjoy!! :)

The sunlight flooded in as the Sun rose from his slumber and enveloped the bedchamber in an orange rosy glow. Thor woke with the rising Sun, his first instinct being to stretch and crack his unused joints. When he tried to move his body and sit up, he felt the stirring of Loki who was sleeping soundly next to him. Loki's slender leg was draped over Thor's meaty thigh and his head was nuzzled into Thor's broad and hairy chest. He looked as sweet as Petunia does when she sleeps, curled up like a precious kitten. Thor smiled down at his new wife with endearing eyes. The previous night must have tired out his snow blossom. After all, Thor did put his little body in a lot of strain. He thanked the Sun and Moon for bringing him his lovely Loki. Thor's jostling must have waken the slumbering Jotun since Loki stretched and let out a little tired groan. Loki's forest green eyes fluttered open and his face melted with absolute love for his husband. 

“Good Morning my little dove,” Thor said in a raspy voice, leaning down to kiss Loki's forehead. Loki smiled up at him with a blissful serenity on his face. “Good Morning husband,” he whispered back as Thor kissed his Temple and then his cheek and lips, moving down to his neck. Loki giggled tiredly, feeling Thor's hands wrapping around his waist. “Thor~ please, so early in the morning. Have you no shame?” Thor simply grinned up at him mischievously, his face now at Loki's stomach. “How can I not indulge in something so sweet and tender as my young wife in the early morning?” 

“I forgot, my husband is amongst such beasts and brutes,” Loki laughed breathily as he sat back on the bed, his eyes shutting and toes curling as he felt Thor's lips wander his body. Tender and small pecks littered his body, ghost like touches made Loki bite his bottom lip in anticipation. “Do you think-ah-perhaps our actions of last night have led to a child?” Loki asked and Thor rumbled with laughter. “Do you yearn for a child like most maidens do? Do not worry, you shall be the mother of many of my babes.” Thor's tongue lightly grazed Loki's abdomen and Loki gasped and ragged breath came out. “I do not w-worry, I know that you will breed me like a mutt, providing me with a grand litter,” Loki spat sarcastically, a devilish smile on his lips as Thor cupped his breasts. Loki moaned hotly, throwing his head back as Thor greedily sucked on his breast while toying with the other one with his hand. Loki looked down amusingly, “Perhaps I should worry if my children will have enough to eat once I begin to produce milk. It seems their greedy father will be lapping at it the most.” 

Thor huffed and brought his head back up, “How could I not? Your milk will be the taste of Heaven, it would be a shame for it to be wasted.” Thor dipped back down and sucked on the pink and swollen nipple again, squeezing the other in his burly hand. Loki's skin erupted in goosebumps as Thor massaged and sucked on his tits, a small hand reaching out to get lost in Thor's golden locks. Thor regretfully pulled off of Loki's chest and began to move downwards again. Loki's cock was hard and twitching from all the heavy petting and touching and his cunt was dripping and soaking through his undergarments. Thor smirked haughtily knowing he was the cause of such effects. “Well, my innocent bride may not be so innocent.” Loki blushed peach and rolled his eyes, “Please, just fix it.” Thor laughed heartily which made Loki blush even more. “Of course darling, I will fix it,” Thor purred as he leaned back in to kiss Loki, his body slipping between Loki's legs.  
\---

When Thor and Loki were finally done, it was already breakfast time and Odin was expecting the newlyweds. Thor and Loki joined in the grand bathtub for a quick rinse off before they met with the king. Loki was brought close by Thor's arm around his waist, keeping him within arm’s reach. Loki enjoyed the feeling of security that Thor gave, especially when he was faced with a vulgar man such as Odin. But naturally, Loki knew he had to play nice with his new father-in-law. The two joined the King in the dining room, Loki taking the seat farthest away from Odin. Odin clapped his hands together, “Well, glad to see you two finally out of bed. I suppose last night was eventful for you two.” He teased, causing Loki to blush profusely. Thor, coincidentally, smirked smuggly, pride swelling as his virility and masculinity was proven. “I expect grandchildren then!” Odin laughs and pats Thor's back. While Thor and Odin relished in Thor's ability to reproduce and create an heir, Loki felt himself shrinking with white-hot embarrassment. How could they talk so blatantly about a topic such as sex? Have they no shame? Speech such as this should be reserved between two bedmates, not the entire kingdom! Loki had come to learn many things about Asgardians from his time in this kingdom. 

Asgardians were rather crude people. They enjoyed their taverns and boyish camaraderie. Loud and boisterous, Asgardian men and women had no subtlety. They were open with their bodies and their love, beasts with no morals. Fornicating with no remorse, visiting whorehouses and indulging in the throes of sex. No attachment, no emotion, just basic and raw lust. Sweaty bodies, heaving and moaning with clouded morals and even cloudier minds. It was off-putting to say the least, Loki thought.   
Meanwhile, Jotun were much more conservative with their bodies. Sex was an act only done by two bonded people and was done in secret. Shame was a major motivator for the Jotun people who were fiercely religious. Loki grew up not even daring to speak about sex or else he would be sentenced to an hour of praying to the Moon for forgiveness. Loki grew up with no experience with sex or anything remotely sexual, so naturally, hearing his husband and father-in-law talking so openly about Loki's body was not only embarrassing but downright perverted. He remained quiet throughout the meal, pushing around his oatmeal with his spoon since his appetite had shrunk in the matter of seconds. Thor glanced over at Loki and his smile wiped from his face. He cleared his throat and straightened up, taking Loki's free hand. Loki grew a small smile at the gesture, gripping Thor's hand in return. “I'm gonna take Loki into town. I imagine he must be bored roaming the castle over and over.” Loki smiled and nodded, his eyes like an excited child. “I'll take him after breakfast,” he added as Loki quickly ate, childlike as always. 

Odin's eyes flickered towards Loki, a cruel smile curling. “Yes...of course, bring him amongst the people. They should see their beautiful new princess.” Loki shuttered at the words and stood up abruptly, “WELL, I'm going to go and get dressed, I shall see you when I'm ready.” Loki said and kissed Thor's cheek. He tried to walk as normally as possible down the hall, feeling the fiery eyes on him and his body. He hurried down to their bedroom, shutting the door behind him. With a loud sigh, Loki began to strip out of his nightgown. He jumped at the sound of the door creaking open, covering his body with his hands. 

“Oh!! Sorry Loki! I didn't mean to frighten you!” Astrid smiled, creeping inside. Loki and Astrid had slowly became friends and Loki found that Astrid was the only person in the castle that he truly trusted..other than Thor. Astrid strode inside with a bounce in her step, holding a gorgeous white lace gown. “Thor insisted you wear it today!” She chirped, laying it on the bed as Loki stripped down to nothing but undergarments. Astrid began to tighten the lace bodice Loki was wearing so she may slip the dress on. Astrid hummed sweetly as she re-laced the dress, moving on to Loki's ebony locks. Loki appreciated her cheery demeanor, easing his weary thoughts. 

“Dare I ask about your nightly adventures with Thor?” Astrid smirked, wagging her eyebrows up and down which made Loki blush and burst into laughter. “Oh hush! You're just as bad as Thor~” he giggles, his youth shining through. “But...oh my Astrid, is Thor an absolute hunk!” Loki cooed, throwing himself onto the bed, Astrid following suit. “He was so strong and handsome! I tell you I was absolutely blushing!” He squealed, covering his eyes in embarrassment. Astrid giggled along side and shook Loki, “And what of his...you know~” Loki whined, “It was HUGE! I swear I thought I would break in half! He’s an animal!” Astrid gasped and threw herself back, “How romantic! You're so lucky, Loki! But then again, how can he resist himself when you've got these~” She said as she reached out and squeezed Loki's breasts which caused the Jotun to gasp. “Please, Astrid, you're almost as bad as he is!” Astrid sat up from the bed and smoothed out her dress. “Well, we won't want to keep your dear husband waiting!”   
To the onlooker, the two companions looked as if they were frivolous teenagers, merely children filled with giggles and flowers. Perhaps it was with Astrid that Loki could truly feel his own age. No need to masquerade as older or younger, afterall, Astrid was close in age to Loki. In a different dimension, maybe they would've even been lifelong bosom friends.   
\---  
Loki was escorted to the carriage where Thor had been waiting for him. The light material of Loki's white dress billowed in the air, fluttering around him and circling his body and Thor could swear that Loki looked like an angel. Loki smiles and lets Thor help him into the carriage by taking his hand and propping him up. Loki scooted into the carriage, Thor shutting his door and coming around the other side to slide in as well. Thor had requested that they took a scenic route which included a lovely view of sunflower fields, luscious plains, gorgeous views of the beach and looming palm trees. Anything that would show the beauty of Asgard, Thor wanted to show it off in all of its glory. Thor was all smiles as he broke his view away from his window to look at Loki. Loki, on the other hand, was not as amused as Thor. In fact, Loki looked out the window rather wistfully, a blank and clouded look on his face as he watched the scenes go by. Thor turned back to his window.   
\---

“I thought I'd bring you to town, to some of the most popular places in Asgard. Just so you're familiar,” Thor smiled, taking Loki's waist and guiding him through the cobblestone streets. Everyone who peered upon them smiled and waved, bowing and whispering excitedly. They all greeted Thor with a rather joyous “Hello Prince Thor~”. Loki was surprised by how many commoners were what seemed personally familiar with Thor. Comments arose such as, “Is this your bride??” And “How Lovely! What a gorgeous Jotun bride!” Loki couldn't help but blush and look away with embarrassment. He wasn't used to such attention on him. Jotun royalty never usually walked among the people. Loki was rather curious to see normal provincial Asgard instead of the grandeur of the castle. Everywhere they went, Thor would make small talk with the locals, asking about their families and their businesses and Loki could only wonder if this was what it meant to be a prince of the people. 

“Come Loki, you must see this!” Thor pulled Loki excitedly like a child would do to their mother. He led them to a small bakery that emitted the most delicious scent. “This place has the best honey bread! We must get some!” Thor said as he practically barreled through the door. The owners of the shop were delighted to see Thor, which meant that he was probably a usual customer. They offered two honey breads free of charge, but Thor insisted paying and handed over a small handful of golden coins. Thor handed one to Loki and then proceeded to practically inhale his confection. Loki stared at the pastry, noticing the way the sugary coating on top glistened in the Sun and the way the bread sprung back with every touch. Loki ripped off a small piece, enough for a mouthful, and gingerly nibbled it. He was pleased to find that the taste was rather light and sweet, the bread itself was an airy consistency. By the time Loki took a second bite, Thor had already finished his bread and was ready to buy another helping. By the time the two had left, Thor had ordered six honey breads and other various sweets. Another thing Loki had learned about Asgardians: they never took the time to savour their foods; they simply shoved them into their mouths, gorging themselves. 

The couple walked up and down the winding paths of Asgard, Thor more or less narrating each building's history and childhood memories. Loki never spoke, but Thor knew he was listening. Every so often, Loki would give a small grin or chuckle softly at a joke. The Jotun wasn't too talkative, Thor supposed. Perhaps it was in the Jotun nature to be taciturn? Thor would try to engage conversation, but all he received in return was a small hum of confirmation that Loki was indeed listening. His mind seemed elsewhere entirely though. Thor so wished he could pick his brains. 

“This is the local Tavern,” Thor said as he gestured to the wooden building, patrons drunkenly stumbling in and out. “I spent a lot of my youth in there, as you could imagine.” Thor laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. Loki hummed once more, “would you like to go and have a drink?” Loki asked in a smooth voice, “Surely you must miss it.” Thor hesitated before shaking his head, “No, no. If I wanted a drink I'd much rather have it with you in our own home. The tavern is for lonely bachelors and married men who are cheating on their wives,” Thor said with a small smirk, knowing the reputation the tavern was given over all these years. “I see,” said Loki, “And if I were to find you in there one of these chilled nights, how shall I punish you when you return home?” Loki asked with a playful teasey grin. Thor feigned shock. “I would never dare be unfaithful to my beautiful, gorgeous, ravishing, wife.” He drawled, causing Loki to blush a deep crimson. “Afterall, it's much more fun to be drunk in your company, my little doll. You're an absolutely delightful drunk. Oh, how you curl onto my lap and whisper in my ear,” Thor said hotly which caused embarrassment to erupt in Loki's stomach. “I do no such thing!” Loki protested, to which Thor tsked.   
\---

On the way back to the palace, the trip was once again silent. Thor didn't understand why Loki wasn't as amused as he was for this little tour. Was he bored? Or perhaps tired? Thor shifted uncomfortably as Loki stared out the window once again, his blank stare causing Thor to find great discomfort. As they entered their bedroom, Loki began to undo his bodice to slip into a more comfortable indoor dress, something less constricting. As he worked nimble fingers on lace, he felt Thor look behind him, wrapping two massive arms around his waist and pull him into his back into broad chest. Loki smiled and sighed, feeling rough lips trail up his neck and down his shoulders. “Thor…” Loki began as he felt hands trail down his body, teasing and touching. “Thor, not now..” Thor ignored Loki's warnings, one hand reaching up to grab at Loki's breast, hot mouth still working on Loki's neck. Loki let out a little moan, stifled by biting his bottom lip. “Seriously-mm Thor,” Loki said again, feeling Thor's other hand begin to slip under his dress. Loki gasped at the feeling of Thor dipping into his panties, “Thor enough!” he roared, ripping away from the man towering over him. 

“What's wrong?! You've been acting strangely all day!” Thor barked back, watching as Loki sat down on the edge of their bed. Thor regretted his abrasive tone when he saw Loki begin to curl his fists. “I'm fine, Thor. Really.” Loki muttered back, not bothering to look up at him. How childish, Thor thought. Loki was going to give him the cold shoulder? Thor sat beside Loki, tilting his chin and face upwards to look at him. Thor's eyes softened at the sight of Loki's pained face. “What is it? Did you not have a good time today?” he asked in a hush tone, as if trying not to spook an animal. Loki pulled away from Thor once again, which caused Thor pain in his chest. 

“Asgard...is lovely, truly,” Loki bit his bottom lip as if trying to keep his lips from revealing anything else. Thor intended to coax the words out. “But…?” He asked, his eyes following Loki's. Loki gulped. “But, it is not my Jotunheim. It will never be my Jotunheim.” Loki felt hot whips in his stomach, churning as acid bubbled up in his throat. Maybe he shouldn't have said that. 

Thor was a bit shocked. He hadn't thought that maybe...just maybe..Loki would miss his home. How stupid of Thor! Of course a tour of Asgard would only upset his wife! Basking in Asgard's glory while Loki can only imagine and dream and miss his own land. Naturally he'd be upset to hear Thor drone on and on about Asgard's natural beauties. In fact...Thor can't think of a time when he even asked Loki about his home. Loki recoiled and stood up abruptly, “Perhaps I shouldn't have said that..ignore it..please, don't mind me.” Thor pulled Loki back into his arms, the smaller landing on Thor's lap with an 'oof’. Thor hugged Loki's waist tightly. 

“I'm sorry, Loki. I was a fool, please forgive my ignorance. I didn't take your feelings into account. I should have...I'm sorry,” Thor rambled. Loki simply smiled, “It's ok, I promise you've done no wrong. I was simply homesick, you see.” Loki said as he rubbed Thor's forearm. 

Thor and Loki remained silent for what seemed like forever. Finally, Thor hummed. “Loki.” 

“Yes?”

“Tell me of the beauties of Jotunheim.”


	9. The Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from Loki's past is making Thor feel a little uneasy. The plot thickens. Stay tuned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! :)

Tradition dictates that once an Asgardian prince wed, he will assume the responsibilities his father once did. It's a sign of legacy, passing on the throne to the next king in line. Thor, ever since he was young, was a natural king. He was born for this role, a crown on his head from the moment he opened his eyes. He commanded attention whenever he entered a room, all eyes always on him. Training ever since he was a child, Thor has lived as a king for many years now. He was taught many subjects such as combat, negotiation, politics, and world affairs. Therefore, when Odin told him that he would lead the next Summit Council, Thor felt that it was finally time for him to prove his worthiness of the title. The Summit Council was a meeting in which important politicians, representatives, and world leaders came together to address a variety of issues. It spanned over three nights and had many festivities in between, including dinners, socializing, and parties to ensure interkingdom camaraderie. Thor's servants had dressed him in gear originally made for attending War council treaties, a symbol of strength and determination. It was important that he would give a good impression, as it was his first time being allowed in the Council room. Although Jotunheim and Asgard were the two original human kingdoms made and given for the humans by the Sun and the Moon, humans had the innate desire to explore and spread, therefore creating their own kingdoms and their own legacies. Asgard had strong ties in many kingdoms and it was Thor's job to ensure a peaceful and ubiquitous discussion. 

The Summit Council room was essentially an auditorium at it's bare bones. Rows of seats lined up in bleacher-like status, ensuring each member would be properly seen and heard. Each kingdom would be represented in some way, including Jotunheim. Farbauti and Laufey sadly could not attend and sent a representative in their place. Thor wished he could have had Loki join him. Loki, although a bit timid, had a spitfire tongue and would definitely help Thor in disputes. But Thor wished to remain civil, strengthening the bonds with Jotunheim, not breaking them. Afterall, Jotunheim had given him his precious Loki. Thor would be seated in his throne in the front of the room, all eyes once again on him. Once everyone had settled in, Thor surveyed the room. He took a deep breath before rising from his throne. “Gentlemen, welcome to the 235th Summit Council, held in my beautiful Asgard. I am sure these three days and nights shall bring glory to our kingdoms. Here here!” Thor bellowed.

“Here here!” A riotous response came.  
\----  
Seven hours later and Thor was just leaving the Council room. He was exhausted, absolutely and positively tired. Three nights of this? How could Odin have survived this annually?? Since tonight was the first night of the Summit Council, the guests were allowed to settle into their temporary rooms and wander around the palace to better familiarize themselves. It was a chance to mingle and dine casually without the social pressure of a dinner or a ball. Thor made a beeline straight for his bedroom, wanting to simply close his eyes and not have to think about Asgard's global economy and the trading tariffs being placed on exports and imports. Loki was startled when Thor had practically thrown open the doors to their bedchambers. Loki was snuggled up under the bed covers, petunia in his lap and the mutts to his sides. They were all peacefully sleeping as Loki read a book he had found in the library. Loki tore himself away from his book to look up at Thor. “Oh, hello Thor. How did the meeting go?” Loki smiled, eyes following as Thor went to disrobe, dropping his clothing where they may fall. 

“Well, darling, as you can imagine, it was hell.” Thor sighed, shoving Thunder away from Loki's side so that he may scoot in next to him. Thunder whined as if he were a kicked puppy and simply decided to lay at Loki's feet instead. Loki giggled softly and pet Thunder's back. “Boring you say? How could it be boring?? It must be so fascinating to see all those powerful people in one room!” Loki smiled as Thor shimmied off his pants to be in his underwear. “Yes, well if you were actually there you'd say otherwise.” Thor laughed tiredly, laying down on the bed and letting a small moan of relief fly from his lips. 

Loki picked up the book he was reading and scooted closer to Thor. “I found this book in the library! It's about Asgard's history in economics and trade with Jotunheim. It's interesting! Maybe you should read it, it might help with discussion?” Loki beamed at him, Thor closing his eyes in response. Loki pouted, but tried again. “You know I'm terribly fascinated with all this governmental stuff! I read a lot about it and my mother and father tried to teach me at least how to run a small government, if I ever so needed. I think I could hel-” 

Thor shifted his eyes towards Loki and opened then slowly. “Darling, please, enough. I'm tired and cannot listen anymore about politics or economies. Besides, you shouldn't have to worry yourself with all that useless knowledge. You will never be burdened with it in your life.” Thor said, hugging Loki closer so Loki would forced to lay down next to him. Loki did so and cuddled his head into Thor's chest. “Besides, you're so young, my little one. Let the men handle this ok?” Thor asked, taking and kissing Loki's hand that was on his chest. Loki bit his lip and gulped. He nodded and Thor smiled, “goodnight, my love. Sweet dreams.” He proceeded to lull asleep, Loki still trapped in his broad and muscular arms. 

Loki didn't sleep.

It wasn't that Thor was inherently trying to be rude or condescending, he really wasn't. It was a mix of sleep deprivation, high stress meetings, and the deep internalized misogyny most Asgardian men were instilled with from a young age. Thor hadn't meant to be rude to Loki. Let it be clear that Thor prized Loki above all else, and perhaps his viewpoint is a bit skewed, but that doesn't change the fact that all his life, he's only ever seen women as maidens and mothers and caretakers. Thor had high respect for these women, but when push came to shove, he still lived and benefitted from his male form. So...where does that put Loki then, who has both male and female form? Is he anymore man than he is woman? Loki had toiled with this question his entire life. He knew that Asgardian men were hot headed and even hotter blooded. Thor was a good man; a gentle and kind husband. Loki knew he would never be put in harm's way when he's with Thor. But is that because Thor sees him as a woman? Is it an instilled sense of faux chivalry and machismo that causes Thor to treat him so gently? 

Questions, questions. All that will go unanswered. 

\---  
The next day, Loki was expected to join his husband for breakfast. Thor had picked out a rather formal and yet simple dress for Loki, a beautiful velvety green that accentuated his eyes. Loki was adorned with gems and jewels from all across the Earth. He was a sight to behold, truly and always. Loki felt excited tingles run up and down his body as he held onto Thor's forearm and walked with him to the dining hall. He was to meet with so many important people and Loki wished to know what it felt to be amongst the buzz of power.

“Are you ready, little love?” Thor smiled down at Loki with endearing eyes and a firm hold on his hip. 

“Yes. Just you wait, Thor, perhaps I'll be swept away with a dashing politician from some far away kingdom~” Loki teased innocently, but the way Thor's hold on him had tightened made Loki's smile falter ever so slightly. 

“Wouldn't that be a problem! I'll just have to keep my eye on you won't I?” Thor purred back, leaning down to kiss Loki's forehead. Loki melted into the kiss. He was weak against Thor's charm, as many also were. He was the man Loki loved, his entire heart and soul. 

Loki, with butterflies in his stomach, strode through the doors to the Dining Hall. His excitement became anxiety. Loki had known the Council would be comprised of powerful people..but it slipped his mind that it would be entirely comprised of powerful men. It was like a lamb in a wolves pack, Loki smiled through the nerves and took his place next to Thor at the head of the table. Every man who came up to Thor promptly bowed and gave greetings to the future king of Asgard and his lovely wife. Overall, everyone was rather kind and polite (pleasantries could always be faked though..) Loki had braced through it, smiling and bowing his head in return. 

As it turned out, no one really cared to talk with Loki. All the Council members were preoccupied with their own discussions over Mead while Loki gingerly sipped his tea. Thor had been enrapt in a conversation with a military official from Lazantia, a kingdom closer to the dessert. Therefore, Loki found himself...bored. It wasn't that Loki was a child that needed to be entertained constantly, but he wished for some companionship at least. He tried to listen in on conversations as best he could, including himself in them deemed harder done than said. Loki and Thor would share glances and smiles and sometimes Thor would simply hold Loki's hand and kiss it or rub his knuckles with his thumb. Loki would in turn kiss Thor's wedding ring. He then glanced across the room to the other Council members, taking in the view before him. His eyes scanned the room, glancing over faces and bodies. That was until Loki's eyes fell on a man who was staring at him as well. He was nursing a glass of wine, dark eyes and curled lips. He looked..familiar. He looked like a man Loki had known for many many years. But that can't be right...it just couldn't be him.  
Loki turned to Thor, whispering softly, “I'll be right back,” and placing a quick peck on his lips. Thor, although busy with his conversation, was curious as to where Loki was going, but before he could ask, another man was fighting for Thor's attention to talk about whatever it was they needed to talk about. 

Loki strut over to the mystery man, black hair like wires and sharp dagger-like features. He had a sleek and cold handsomeness that rivaled Thor's golden warmth. There was a sense of familiarity in his eyes as he looked up at Loki and his viper like eyes and mouth smirked. “Hello there, Moondrop.” Loki gasped shortly, his curiously turning to joy as his eyes lit up like emeralds in the moonlight. “Frey! Is that you?!” Loki giggled loudly, the laughter causing the men around to look over in curiously. Loki blushed and laughed nervously, sitting down in the empty chair next to the man.  
\---

Frey Ivar was one of Jotunheim's greatest soldiers, handpicked by the Moon herself. When Loki was born, Frey had only been 13 years old. He, like his father, had been trained in combat to fight in the battalion. He was thirsting to have his first taste of war, and yet..his first mission was to be the bodyguard of the new chosen one, a little baby born in the dead of winter. Frey threw an absolute fit. He refused, he screamed, he didn't want to have to take care of some brat! Hes not a babysitter! Laufey came over to Frey's father, who held baby Loki in his arms and brought him down so Frey may see. At first Frey had trepidation, but the minute Frey looked upon Loki's little face, he was absolutely smitten. His heart warmed at the sight of rosy cheeks and sweet forest green eyes. He was taken with the overwhelming feeling to protect the child, love him and watch him. Make him his and give him all he wishes. 

“What do you think?” Frey's father asked with an already knowing smile. “He's..he's gorgeous..like a little drop of the Moon! A Moondrop!” Frey smiled. Frey's father gently placed Loki in Frey's arms. From that day forward, Frey Ivar was a taken man, his entirety dedicated to the chosen one.

Frey had been a man of his word, watching Loki grow up and protecting him along the way. He was always close by, ensuring that the little prince was always happy, content and loved. Days and nights spent together, growing and loving and Frey only got more attached as time went on. He remembers nights when he'd find Loki crying in his bed, lonely and sad and Frey would sit next to him and let the little child cry into his chest. Frey would coo and hush him, whisper sweetly in his ear and Loki would wipe his tears and nod, hugging Frey until he fell asleep. He remembers Loki running around the rose gardens, he remembered Loki curled up in the library, curled up there for hours while Frey waited just outside the door. He was the only semblance of a companion Loki had, and even if Frey did work for him. 

When Frey had heard of Loki's duties in Asgard, he felt as if the world was coming undone. His Loki? His sweet Moondrop was to leave? Frey gave Loki his last hug, his last sweet nothing in his ear a day in advance. He wouldn't be able to allow himself to say goodbye the day of Loki's departure or he would perhaps try to stop Loki from leaving himself. On that day he watched Loki's carriage leave the grounds, not having the heart to see him in person. On that day he promised he'd see his Moondrop again.

\---  
“I haven't seen you in almost a year!” Loki giggled, taking Frey's hands in his. Frey kissed them gently, holding them like precious jewels. “What are you doing here?” He asked as Frey caressed his knuckles. “Your mother and father sent me to represent Jotunheim...I'm head chief of the Battalion now,” he said with hush tones, not wishing to let anyone hear of their secret conversation. Oh, how he wished to swipe Loki up and carry him back home, to their lovely Jotunheim. “ Head chief? That's wonderful! Absolutely lovely!” Loki said with a chipper tone. 

Frey searched Loki's face. He looked almost older.. like living in Asgard had aged him. But he was still Loki..his beautiful Loki. Frey searched his body up and down. He eyes laid upon Loki's little pale hands and the huge golden band around his finger. It was heavy..wasn't suited to Loki's hands. It was ugly. Not suited at all for his delicate hands. Not suited at all…

“Loki, darling, who is this?” 

Loki and Frey both looked up to find Thor looming over them. Thor placed both hands on Loki's shoulders and Loki smiled embarrassingly, “oh! Thor, this is my old friend, Frey Ivar. He was my bodyguard in Jotunheim.” Loki said as Frey stood up to shake Thor's hand. Thor smiled and took Frey's hand. “Well, any friend of Loki's is a friend of mine.” Thor said as he gripped Frey's hand. The grip was harsh, tight and would leave bruises later. The two men stared each other down, sizing up their prey like hungry wolves. Thor pulled away first and turned to Loki. “Come, let me take you back to the room. You should rest.” He said as he pushes Loki slightly away. “Oh but I was just-” Loki was practically dragged away from Frey, who could only wave and smile back at him. 

When Thor came back, Frey was still sitting at the table, sipping his wine, staring at the Asgardian with a knowing smirk. Thor sat down at the table. “So...Frey was it?” Thor asked, his smile friendly, his eyes vicious. Frey smiled as well, eyes dead. “Yes, your highness.” Thor hummed. “And you knew my Loki for how long?” 

“Well.. since he was born, if you can believe it.” Frey smiles, “Sweet little boy. Like my personal little doll, followed me around everywhere I went.” Frey drank from his wine smugly, trying not to smile too wide.

Thor was pissed off to say the least. Threatened? Maybe. Jealous? Perhaps. What was this man insinuating? What was his purpose here? Why was he even in Asgard? What was his intentions with Loki? 

“Oh..what a shame it must have been to have to separate from him. But I assure you, I've taken quite good care of him. In fact, we are trying for a child..children.” Thor notices how Frey tightens up and purses his lips. “I'm sure you're the first person Loki will tell when he's filled with my children, oh! Perhaps he'll ask you to guard them as well.” Thor smiled. He knew he was being cruel, flaunting Loki like a prize over a man who will never know such sweetness. It was low of him, too low for a prince..but then again, what is a husband if not his wife's protector?

“Well, I'm certain it'll be an honor to care for Loki's children. I'm here as representative for Jotunheim, Loki's home,” Frey stressed at the end, which made Thor narrow his eyes. “You know, Loki did love Jotunheim. I'm sure he misses it deeply, his mother and father and all.” Frey enjoyed watching Thor wince ever so slightly. 

“Yes...well I hope you enjoy your stay in Asgard, Mr. Ivar. I must go attend to Loki now, I imagine he must be missing me.” He smirks, standing up, “Who knows, maybe I'll be a father by the end of the night. Have a nice time here in Asgard, Mr. Ivar.” Thor stood up and left, going to his bedroom. He was shaking with anger, jealousy bouncing off of him. With every step he took, the more he clenched his teeth and tightened his fists. 

Loki had been sleeping on the bed, his long black hair splayed out around him. Thor feels the tension melt away as he sits on the end of the bed, watching Loki's chest rise and fall with each breath. He was so gorgeous, so beautiful and kind. He was smart and witty and gracious and Thor had never been so in love. Thor ran his fingers down Loki's cheek. Loki's eyes opened slowly, his smile curling and he yawned. “My love, is the breakfast over?” He asked softly and Thor's eyes softened. He was so weak for Loki. “No, no love. I came to check on you.” Loki sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Oh,” he smiled softly, his cheeks a warm pink and his eyes droopy with sleep. Thor pulled Loki closer so that Loki straddled his lap. Loki wrapped his arms around Thor's neck and cooed as Thor began to kiss his neck and chest. “My husband is like a dirty dog huh?” Loki giggles as Thor suckles lightly on his neck. Suddenly, Thor began to suck harder, harsher and Loki gasped, gripping Thor's hair and biting his lip. “O-oh Thor!” Loki moaned, “You'll leave a mark!”

“That's kinda the point, little one.” He purrs, licking at the red, soon purple splotch on Loki's slender white neck. “I want everyone to know what's mine. So that they fucking know who you belong to.” Thor growls into Loki's ear. Loki felt something deep inside of him awoke, a stirring in his stomach. Loki felt a deep hotness at the pit of his gut, traveling up his spine and down to his now moist parts. 

“Well, I should probably go back now, sweetness. You may stay here if you'd like,” Thor said, kissing him softly and getting up from the bed. But a little hand reached out and gripped Thor's sleeve. Thor whipped back and found Loki practically panting, Thor's eyes widened as Loki sat up. “Thor,” Loki whined, “Remind me how I'm yours,” Loki whimpered. Thor's smile grew. 

“Of course, darling.”


	10. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty sad so that's just a warning. But at the end there is a sign of what the next chapter will be about so stay tuned~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! :)

Jotunheim and Asgard in the beginning were civil kingdoms. The Sun and the Moon had intended that their people live in harmony, a sign of union between the two gods. For centuries, the Jotun and Aesir had been allies in combat, braving battles together and being their first line of defense. They traded their goods at local markets, and overall, the two kingdoms were at peace. And every few years, a new chosen pair would marry, a slow intermingling of the two people occured. The rulers of Asgard and Jotunheim were content with their joined companionship. They invited each other into their homes, slept in their beds, walked amongst their people.

The Sun kingdom in the past had lived under a theocracy, just as Jotunheim did now. Perhaps, their religious devotion ran deeper even more so. The Aesir, always the prideful people, had praised their patron god openly and with vigor. Sun Temples littered Asgard and daily prayer times were instituted for the people to follow. Their love for their god had always been intense, and yet the king of Asgard had been the most devout of them all. Riddled with toxic power, the king had believed himself chosen by the Sun himself. Isolated from his people, his greed and malice grew. He wished to make Asgard the epicenter of the world, the pinnacle of economics and to show that the Sun had been an almighty deity. Without another word, the king had deployed the Asgardian army to March forth and claim more land in the name of the Sun. 

Bloodshed, war, devastation. The move forwards had left most of the smaller kingdoms in ruin. More and more land was claimed in the name of the Sun and Asgard grew exponentially. The economy skyrocketed into a new era of surplus and frivolity. The Aesir had been delighted with their king's decisions. But with land expansion came misunderstanding. Since Jotunheim had been so far away, the myths of the Moon and her people became a rather taboo topic of discussion. Jotun men and women were praised for their beauty and coyness. Soldiers in the Asgardian battalions fantasized about the Jotun people, hoping to take some of them back as prisoners of war. Jotunheim had sent it's best soldiers to fight for their land, but the expansion of Asgard had made them a formidable enemy. War ran through the two kingdoms and the Sun and the Moon had been ashamed of their people. Greed had ruined them once more. 

It's said that it was the Sun that made the king die in his sleep. Many say the Sun had caused his heart to stop beating as he lay in drunken slumber once the stolen riches of Jotunheim were brought to Asgard. Others rumor that the king had been poisoned, perhaps slipped in his nightly brandy or in his food. The kingdom was in mourning. The new king, a level headed and good man, had despised the wars. He saw the evil and vileness that flowed into Asgard as if it were a river of spilt blood. In his first year as king, he made it so that the wars in Jotunheim came to a ceasefire and that the two kingdoms reunite as allies. Secondly, the new king made it so that open worship of the Sun was forbidden and that the theocracy of Asgard would come to an end. Temples all around the kingdom closed and became abandoned, lost to time and memory. 

The soldiers of the Asgardian Battalions returned home; some of them fatally wounded, others mentally scarred. Along with these veterans came stories of the outside world, stories of Jotunheim and mostly, stories of the Jotun. Men of war began spinning tales of Jotun seductresses, devilishly mischievous men and women who tricked Aesir soldiers into betraying their kingdom. One of these soldiers, homeward bound, was none other than King Odin himself. The details of these stories varied from house to house, legends and myths passed down from generation to generation. The Jotun had become a fetishized race, lusted after by grief stricken veterans that only had memories of war and war prizes. When Odin first gazed upon Loki, memories flooded his mind. Loki, son of Jotunheim, was everything Odin remembered the Jotun to be. Small, soft, airy and sweet. He was so lovely and fragile, his eyes so clear just as the other's had been. Odin found himself weak at the knees for the boy, the Moon goddess herself lived in that boy. He was everything that Odin had fought in the war for, the splendors of Jotunheim. 

Years of peace had reconciled the two kingdoms and the tradition of marriage began once more, and yet, some people still held wartime sentiment in their heart.   
\----

Thor had a headache. Day two of the Summit Council and it already seemed as if it was going on for millennia. At the final slam of Thor's hand on the desk, the Council was adjourned for the night. Thor climbed down the stairs, hoping to rush to Loki's side. All Thor wanted was to bury himself in Loki's warmth, breathe in his sweet scent and fall into a peaceful sleep. Thor hurried down the hall, passing politicians and council members, giving short yet respectful hellos and goodbyes. The palace had been rather crowded recently, making Thor a bit antsy and craving a moment of silence. Thor rounded the corner of the East hallway, trying to take as many shortcuts to his room as possible. Thor slinked away from the crowd, keeping to the walls and dark shadows in order to not be dragged into another conversation about policy or trade or whatever else. And as he reached his destination, his safe haven in a sea of noise, Thor's yearning turned into disgust and confusion. 

In front of his bedroom door was Frey, towering over Loki who was pressed against the door. Thor watched as Frey leaned in towards Loki face, whispering in his ear with a cat like grin. Loki would giggle in return, a blush on his cheeks as he playfully pushed Frey's shoulder. The scene was innocent to the passer-by, but to Thor, it was as if a thousand needles were being plunged into his chest. He walked over to the two, pulling a less than convincing smile onto his lips. 

“Well, what are you two discussing in such hush tones?” He asked, gritting his teeth as he attempted not to snarl. 

Frey looked over his shoulder to gaze at Thor's face. He turned entirely, Loki next to him. “Two friends simply catching up on old times. I'm sure you can understand that,” Frey smiled, a calm and yet eerie turn of the lips. 

“Frey was just telling me of what has come of my home since my absence,” Loki said with wide eyes, hands coming up to play with his own stray locks of hair.. a nervous tick perhaps? “You know, reminiscing and all.”

“I see…I wish to learn of Loki's childhood as well. Perhaps you will share your stories with me and Loki next time we are together?” Thor said as he walked over to Loki, gripping his waist in possessive stupor. Frey was not as amused. He stared Thor coldly in the eyes, a short nodding. “Of course, your highness. I would love to retell all my tales of Loki as a child. What a lovely little creature, always crying for me and wishing for me to crawl into his bed with him and hold him until he falls asleep.” 

Loki's cheeks heated up at the embarrassing story. “I was younger! I didn't mean to act like a needy thing,” he pouted, cheeks puffing up like a child. Thor watched as Frey's icey eyes melted slowly at the sight of Loki, fondness swam in them. It was a fondness that Thor knew all too well when it came to Loki. 

“I'm sure you were absolutely adorable,” Thor cooed, swooping down to meet Loki's lips on his. Loki emitted a little moan in surprise, eyes fluttering shut as Thor gripped him harder, almost sweeping him off his feet. The two broke apart with panting breaths and swollen lips. They looked back at Frey, who was all but amused at the scene. Loki's cheeks grew red with embarrassment and his eyes casted down in order to not meet Frey's. Thor, in contrast, stared back in deathly seriousness. It was a silent battle of strength and restraint between Thor and Frey. Frey had history and undying love on his side while Thor had fiery passion and romance on his. 

“Well… I hope to bid you two good night. I'm excited to see you at the masquerade ball tomorrow night,” Frey bowed. Thor had won this battle tonight. Frey looked back up at Loki, taking his hand and kissing the back of it softly, his eyes making contact with Loki's. “Goodnight, my Moondrop,” he purred, Loki's face heating up once more and a little bubbling stirred in his chest. Thor watched with jealousy, exhaling with ferocity from his nose, as if he were a bull about to charge. Frey left the two alone, sauntering down the hallway to his own room. Once alone, Thor practically dragged Loki into the bedroom, locking the door behind them. 

“I fear what will happen if I leave you alone, Loki. One day I'll come to find you being ravished by strange men and it would be right under my nose,” Thor fumed, walking over to the bottle of brandy on the table and pouring the amber liquid into a crystal glass. 

“It was just a talk, Thor. A simple chat between friends. I assure you, nothing happened.” Loki spoke in hushed tones, trying to make himself as small as possible, hoping not to upset his husband. 

“NONSENSE!” Thor growled, his hand slamming down on the table. The loud slapping of the wood caused an echo in the room, causing Loki to startle. “I saw what I saw. I am no fool. Don't act as though I don't know what Frey's intentions as with you.” Thor downed his drink, ready to pour himself another. 

“Oh? And what would that be, pray tell??” Loki yelled back, his fists clenching and his knuckles turning white. He felt his chest heave with anger, his teeth grind down in annoyment.

Thor whipped around at the sound of Loki's anger. Like a hunter finding his prey, Thor stalked over to Loki, towering over the small Jotun. His broad chest heaved with deep breaths that smelled of alcohol, anger burning in his eyes. Thor leaned down far enough to pin Loki under him on the bed, Loki's eyes widening in surprise. Thor studied Loki's face, fear crept into it, a primal reaction to an alpha holding him down. Thor's eyes roamed Loki's body as well, taking in every little detail. “What would his intentions be?” Thor sneered, a hand roaming from Loki's stomach upwards, a slow build in Loki's chest. “To fuck you, of course,” his voice was low, dangerously and painfully low. “To take you forcefully, feel your skin against his.” Thor's hips rolled and met with Loki's causing the youth under him to bite his bottom lip. “To taste your sweet skin.” Thor leaned forwards, licking and biting up Loki's neck which caused the Jotun to have his eyes flutter shut. “To claim you as his own.” Thor growled, his hand clasping over Loki's slender neck. Loki gasped, his back arching as if a cat in heat. Thor's grip on his neck wasn't particularly rough or restricting, but the weight of his hand sent sparks down Loki's spine, making his stomach flip upside down and create fireworks. Loki felt his own primal urges come to the surface as he tried to reach out for Thor, but found another calloused hand grabbing both of his wrists and holding them above his head. Thor had trapped Loki, consuming and engulfing his entity. 

Loki's eyes shot open. No. Thor would not win this one. Not this time. Loki growled under Thor's grasp and struggled in his grip. “You're wrong! You're wrong, Thor! Frey would never!” Thor simply chuckled darkly and placed a kiss on Loki's forehead. “Of course he wouldn't,” Thor began. “I would never allow it. After all, you are my wife. My Loki.” Thor had a serene smile on his lips, one that chilled Loki to his core and yet his underwear began to feel soaked between his thighs. Loki's eyebrows furrowed, a small yet playful smirk on his lips. “I'm yours, am I?” Thor grunted in affirmation. “I believe you misunderstand, darling husband. You, are the dog. I am the master. You worship me, not the other way around.” Thor's smirk grew at Loki's statement, his head ducking into Loki's neck and his hot breath panting hitting goosebumped skin. 

“Anyone who tries to take you away from me will be victim to my fangs and claws. I will rip them apart, blood dripping from my lips.” Thor's hand slithered down between Loki's thighs, causing Loki to hum in pleasure. “I'm your loyal mutt, call upon me, master. I'll come running to your side.” 

Loki laughed like bells shaking in the wind. He looked down upon Thor, his heartbeat practically bursting out of his chest. 

“Is that a promise?” 

\----

The Asgardian Masquerade Ball had been tradition for years, dating back to the turn of the century. It was a time for interkingdom camaraderie, a fun and joyous party to wipe away the stress of the Summit Council. Guests wear lavish suits and dresses, painted faces and exaggerated features, all while wearing a mask to hide their identity created a mysterious, but thrilling time.

Astrid had dressed Loki in a rather heavy and poofy golden embroidery dress, one that had a rather low cut neckline and ample amounts of Loki's breasts spilled out from it. The maiden even dusted extra blush over his cleavage and spritzed the area with sweet smelling oils. Loki worried and fussed over showing so much skin, but Astrid insisted it was fine and that everyone would be dressed like this. A white and gold mask was placed over his eyes, rounded in shape. To match Loki, Thor wore a golden cape and suit and a more sharp and precise golden mask shielded his eyes. The two looked powerful, side by side. Their aura exuded glorious and everlasting life. Thor had complimented Loki numerously, kissing his hands and stealing kisses from his cherry lips. The two descended the stairs in unison, all eyes on them. The ballroom was filled with colorful dresses and masks, a truly wonderful sight. Loki was excited to join the frivolity, chat with other guests and gorge himself on delicious Asgardian treats and fine champagne and wine. Thor found himself constantly being berated by council members, all trying to push a certain agenda that would benefit their kingdom in some way. Thor practically had to beat them away with a stick. As much as he tried to enjoy his time with Loki, another tap on his shoulder stole his attention away from his bride.

“Thor, it's ok.. you're busy, I understand. Don't worry about me, perhaps I'll make some new friends!”

Thor sighed, “It will only be for a minute, I promise.” He and a group of other mask clad men walked away in order to find somewhere to converse. 

Loki found himself alone. He was finding that the life of being Thor's wife included some lonely times. Loki didn't mind, he knew Thor loved him dearly and wished to be with him whenever he could. But it was times such as this that Loki wished his husband wasn't a prince and simply a commoner. Loki loitered around the sweets table, like a little child stuffing sugary pastries in his mouth. As he ate, he downed the confections with bubbly rose flavored champagne. 

“Little children shouldn't eat so quickly.” 

Loki whipped around, whips of embarrassment hit him from being caught with his mouth full of cookies and cake. In front of him was a rather tall man, one with sharp eagle eyes. Loki knew instantly who it was. “Frey! You're here!” Loki squealed and leaned in to hug the man. 

“Yes, of course I'd be here. I promised didn't I? Perhaps I shouldn't call you a child anymore. After all, you're a married man now.” Frey brought a glass of wine to his lips. Loki smiled, “I'll always be a child in your eyes, won't I?” He said fondly while licking his lips, coated in sugar. 

Frey's eyes watched as Loki ran his tongue over his lips, painstakingly slow, leaving a shiny coat of saliva making Loki's lips look plump and delectable. He glanced back up at Loki's eyes. “No, not necessarily,” he laughed. 

“Well, thank heavens you're here. I was absolutely bored,” Loki huffed. 

“Oh? Did your guard dog leave you alone for once?” 

“Thor is quite busy..council stuff I suppose.” Loki sipped his champagne again. Frey noticed the way Loki's ample chest heaved as he swallowed down the bubbly. “You can keep me company instead!” 

Frey smiled, taking Loki's hand. “It would be my pleasure.” Frey escorted the younger Jotun to the dancefloor, gingerly taking his waist and hand. When the music began, Frey practically swept Loki off his feet, the two of them swaying to the music. Loki giggled at the silliness of it all, considering he was practically being dragged since he couldn't keep up with the speed of the music. Frey was laughing as well, nostalgia running over them as they remembered what it was like to be young and dance together in Loki's room. 

It wasn't until a slow song began playing that Frey slowed down. The two figures began to rock back in forth in rhythm. Frey held Loki close to his chest and Loki rested his head in Frey's shoulder. They were close, so close they could feel each other breathe. It was as if the time apart had never occurred, as if they were back in Jotunheim, back in Loki's room. The people around them seemed to wash away in the background and only Frey and Loki were left. 

“I've missed you.”

Loki's face shot up to look at Frey's. There was a sense of pain and sadness in his eyes. Loki had never seen them like this. “I've missed you too, Frey.” 

“Then why don't you come home? Come back to our home?” Frey reached out to caress Loki's cheek with the back of his hand. Such soft skin. 

Loki sighed, “You know I can't.. I belong here now.” Frey gripped his hands tightly.

“Of course you can! Come back with me, Loki. We will start anew. We can be together, we can-we can…”

Frey was cut off but small fingers on his lips. Loki's eyes flooded with tears, except there was a rather sad smile on his face. Frey felt his heart sting at that face. 

“Frey...my longest companion. You know I care for you...deeper than the ocean, more than time itself.” Loki reached out for Frey's face. “But I'm married, Frey. I'm married to Thor. I-I...I love him.” Loki had never said the words out loud before. He had never realized that up until this point, he had never expressed his love for Thor out loud. He felt almost ashamed at the fact. 

Frey growled, his lips curling tightly. “Your beloved Thor is from the kingdom of traitors that slaughtered our people. How do you know he loves you as well? How do you know he's not using you as some sort of exotic consort?” Venomous lashings of the tongue rolled off and cut Loki deeply. 

“I know he loves me. I know he would die for me. I know that he would KILL for me,” Loki snarled back, his eyes narrowing in anger. Frey cooed, stroking Loki's cheek with the pad of his thumb. “Don't fret, my little moondrop. I never meant to make you angry. Know that I love you, child. My beautiful Loki.” Frey slowly began to close the gap between them, his legs beginning to come between Loki's. Frey closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss, Loki gasped in horror, practically pushing Frey away. Frey, surprised and confused, watches as Loki ran into the crowded sea of masks, bodies dancing and colliding. Frey attempted to follow Loki to the best of his abilities, finally finding him running down an empty corridor. 

“Be still! I meant no harm! Please, my little one! Stop!” He called out in panic. Loki Frozen in place, turning around to face Frey. With all his might, Loki swung his hand and slapped Frey, the sound bounced off of the marble walls and floor, ringing in their ears. Frey stood in deathly shock.

“How dare you. How DARE YOU? I am so tired of everyone treating me like a child! Like a precious little creature that they must cherish! I am NOT a child! I am married now! I am no longer someone you can watch and protect! I protect myself!” Loki's face began to turn red as he loudly whispered. Frey remained silent, the shock still not setting in. “I am Loki, not Moondrop, not child.” 

Frey gulped and looked down in shame. He sighed. “I suppose you no longer need my protection. After all, you have another to protect you now. I have forgotten that you are no longer my little Loki, scared and clutching onto my leg.” Frey sighed. “Please, forgive me.” 

Loki took Frey's chin in his hand and brought his face up to look at his. “Darling Frey...you will and always be my greatest friend. I cherish you always. But my heart beats for another now. Please accept this.” There was desperation in Loki's voice. A pleading that Frey couldn't ignore. He nodded solemnly, “Of course, of course I'm so sorry.” Frey turned to leave, but stopped. “If you ever wish to come back home. Know that I will be waiting for you. I don't care if I have to wait one thousand years. I'll wait for you, Loki.” Frey walked off into the shadows, looking as if he were a dead man walking.

That would be the last time Loki would ever see Frey. Maybe in another life, the Moon goddess would smile upon these two and have them be reborn, another body, another world. Perhaps in another life, the Moon would have these two finally embrace as lovers. 

This was not that life.   
\----

Loki rushed back to the party in frantic search of Thor. He wished to profess his love for Thor to his face. He thanked Frey for making him realize this. Loki felt overwhelmed. Masks, masks everywhere and none of them were his Thor. Loki practically went into a frenzy, the masks and bodies circling him as they dance, jovial laughter turning evil in his ears. He wished to be away, he wished to go back to his room. He wished everyone was gone. 

“Loki? By heavens name, you look as though you've seen a ghost! Are you ok, my blossom?”

Loki whipped around, a tall man with golden hair staring down at him. Thor. His Thor. Loki lunged forwards to hug him, Thor catching him before he fell. “Thor! My husband! I wish to leave, bring me to our room.” 

Thor didn't need to be told twice before he was pushing and guiding Loki through the crowd of people. They finally got to their bedroom and once the door was closed, Loki tore off his mask and threw it onto the floor. Thor came closer, hands out in front of him. “Be calm, Loki. Be calm. What's the matter? Are you feeling alright?” 

Loki's eyes watered as he looked down, not wishing for Thor to see his tears. Thor felt pained at the sight, scooping Loki up into his arms and onto his lap. “What's wrong, my love? What has caused you pain?” 

“Frey..i-ill never see him again.” Loki hiccuped, his tears flowing down as Thor tried to wipe them away. 

“Why do you say this? What happened?” Thor sounded mildly panicked, his eyes searching for some kind of answer on Loki's face. 

“I-I told him that I couldn't be with him. I told him that I love you,” Loki sobbed into Thor's chest. Thor rubbed his back and rested his chin on top of Loki's head. In the back of his head, Thor was celebrating the fact that he was indeed correct in his assumptions about Frey, but at this moment he would have to put ego aside to console his wife. 

“I'm very sorry, Loki. I know he was a cherished friend.” Thor wiped the tears from Loki's cheeks, but new ones sprung in their place. Loki looked up at Thor and sniffled, wiping his tears with the back of his hand. 

“I love you, Thor. Never let that be questioned.” Loki hiccuped as he spoke, his eyes now red and swollen. Thor's body melted at the sight. He leaned in and kissed Loki's pouting lips. “Of course not. I love you too, little one.” 

Loki flinched slightly at the term of affection, but said nothing in return. For some reason, it doesn't bother him as much as it did with Frey. Loki buried his head into Thor's chest and tried to calm himself down. Thor simply rubbed his back. 

Loki finally stopped crying enough to speak without interruption. He looked up at Thor with red eyes, tired and filled with sorrow. 

“Thor?”

“Yes, my wife?”

“Give me children.”


	11. A Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little twist from the last chapter, Loki is starting to understand a little better his role in Asgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! :) It really motivates me to write!

Thor blinked. Loki had crawled onto his lap, his sleek legs wrapped around Thor's waist while his arms hugged his neck. “Little one...are you-”

“Husband,” Loki said with a clear voice, steady and secure. Thor's eyes softened at the sight of his wife, so sweet and lovely like a flower in bloom. He raised his hand to Loki's cheek and rubbed it with his thumb. “Soon, you shall be king. And I, your queen. And we shall make strong heirs, as many as we can, so that they may take the throne as well.” Loki's smile curled into a mischievous grin, like a cat at the sight of prey. “Besides, dear husband,” Loki purred in his ear. “Don't you wish to see me swollen with your child?” Thor growled softly, heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. He was drawn to Loki's lips, perfect petals, pure and pink. Oh, how he wished to capture those sweet lips with his own. How he wanted to push his lovely, darling Loki onto the bed and have his way with him all night long. But no, Loki is vulnerable right now. He couldn't, he shouldn't…

“Darling, my Loki, my snow blossom, my reason for living. You know how much I would love to just rip off your little dress and thrust into you like a wild beast…” Thor found himself growing even more restless at his own words. “But...you're upset over the loss of your friend. You're just...caught up in the heat of the moment. Emotions are high and you're just...just…” Thor felt himself losing persistence as Loki leaned in to kiss him, eyes fluttering shut when he felt those soft pillows on his. Thor was about to lose all strength and simply give into his animalistic urges, but he gritted his teeth and pulled back. Surely such self restraint would make a sure spot for him in heaven. 

Loki pouted his lips, his eyes widening like a kicked puppy. He slid off of Thor's lap, Thor immediately regretting his decisions. He watched as Loki rose from the bed, fluttering by gracefully like leaves in the wind and finally just leave the room entirely, without a word or a even a glance.   
\---

The Summit Council was over by now and all the delegates from neighboring kingdoms had already left. The days melted into the nights and as Thor became wrapt in the duties of being the future king, Loki began finding himself in a constant state of boredom. What was he to do? He was not in his home kingdom and wasn't allowed to leave the palace unless accompanied by Thor or his men. Days turned into a week and as the time rolled by, Loki found himself whittling away. A once jovial and playful child, Loki has traded in his games for silent sits in the drawing room or long strolls in the gardens. Loki had truly realized what it was meant to be a “lady in waiting”. Thor had no time for his wife, too busy fussing around with generals, armies, and politicians. He was gone before the rise of the Sun and he wasn't back until Loki was well asleep already. Loki had tried to engage Thor in conversation, but was often brushed off. (Thor would pat his head or kiss his cheek, telling Loki that he was busy. Loki would try to ask Thor about his work, but Thor simply chuckled, “This is nothing to worry yourself with, pretty thing. I'm sure there are more interesting things to do than listen to us.”) Loki would be taken by the waist and escorted by Thor to the door. “I'll see you later tonight, I promise,” he would smile, a kiss to Loki's hands. Loki would wait in bed, the Sun slumbering for the night and the Moon would rise in her glory. Loki would wait ..and wait and wait and wait until his eyelids became heavy and he slipped into the darkness. Loki might as well not be married at all, he hadn't seen anything of his husband for the entire week.

The time spent alone had caused the boy to grow silent, wistful in his words and fragile in his approach. Thor had noticed his silent lover three days into his duties, Loki often giving him the cold shoulder when they were to join in their bedchambers. At first, Thor had brushed it off as a little mood, nothing to be worried of. His disregard turned slowly into worry, asking Loki what was wrong, but all he got in return were curt answers and sighs. Three days of silence had caused Thor to become agitated, frustrated with the boy. He became just as curt as Loki, often cursing under his breath. 

As they joined together in bed, Loki wouldn't utter a peep before curling up under the blankets and laying his head down. Thor would come soon after, the loud slam of the heavy wooden door caused Loki to jolt slightly. He never looked up. He listened for the thumping of Thor's leather boots as they tread across the bedroom. He felt as the bed sunk down when Thor sat on his side. Loki felt the weight of Thor's body warp the mattress as he laid down next to him, a loud groan coming from weary bones. Thor looked over at Loki who's face had been turned away. 

“No words today either, little one?” He scoffed. Loki bit his bottom lip, screwing his eyes shut. Thor ran his fingers through Loki's hair, petting his head. Gentle touches went down to gentle caresses of the face and of the neck. “Darling, please. Tell me what bothers you.” He whispered hotly in Loki's ear. “What am I to do with a melancholy bride?” He asked, fingers tracing graceful curves. “It's been a week almost, do you intend to punish me for a crime I know nothing of?” Hands slipping down Loki's thigh, fingers playing with the hem of his nightgown. “At least pleasure me in this way.” Thor's hand slipped under, causing Loki to jolt up and turn towards the man. “Ah! Finally! My bride has awoken!” Thor laughs. His laughter fades as quickly as it started when he found Loki's face red, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. 

“Is that all you care about?? Sex?!” Loki yelled back, his hands shaking as he gripped the blankets beneath him. Thor gulped in an anxious manner. “N-no I of course don't...I was just- my doll, please-”

“What do you wish of me, Thor?” Loki asked, the words hitting the Aesir like a brick wall. Loki's jaw trembled as he attempted to fight back the tears. “Do you wish for me to be a pious wife? Silent and reserved? Do you wish for me to be a devilish seducer? Luring you into bed? Or-Or do you just wish for me to be a doll? A pretty little thing that can be manipulated, played with for you amusement? Please tell me, Thor. I am being driven to madness!” Loki's words came out in strained puffs, a wobbly voice that threatened to break. Thor's eyes bulged from his skull, a lump in his throat and tight lungs. He couldn't breath. He couldn't breath at all. “No-I don't expect-”

“You left me alone for almost a WEEK! You pushed me to the side, alone to my own devices, in a land that I know nothing of!” Loki gripped Thor's hand frantically. “I was alone, Thor. I was...so...alone.” Loki's head hung low, his eyes drooping down with tear streaking his cheeks. 

Thor felt his body move on autopilot as he wrapped Loki in his arms, the boy curling into Thor's embrace. Oh, how Thor wished to rip out his bleeding heart and give it to the crying boy in his arms. He had never meant to hurt Loki, never had he meant to ignore him either. 

“I'm so...so so sorry Loki, I am a fool. I am a hideous husband for you, one that should be punished.” Thor pet Loki's head as Loki sniffled in his neck. Loki pulled back to stare at Thor, a hand coming to wipe his tear stained cheeks.

“I don't mean to punish you, I don't mean to make you upset,” Loki whines, little hiccups erupting. “I don't know what I'm doing Thor, I don't know how to be your wife,” He cries. Thor tuts and kisses Loki's hand. “You're the most wonderful wife, any man would be lucky to have you.” Loki smiled at Thor's sweet words, a chuckle falling on his lips. He sniffled and nodded, “I'm so ashamed. I acted as if I were a petulant child. I fear that you only see me as that.” He blushed in embarrassment. 

“Of course not, Loki.” Thor tutted, kissing Loki's lips softly. “I adore you, I feel you to be my other half. I'd be lost without you.” He pulled Loki closer and onto his lap. “You're always going to be my little one, my darling doll.” Loki giggled at the tickling of Thor's stubble on his neck as he kissed and nipped. “Now now, let's go back to bed,” He smiles, pulling Thor to the bed next to him. 

The two curled up under the bed covers once more, Loki slid into Thor's hold. After moments of silence, a voice once again ripples through the air. “I don't know what I'm doing….I don't...know what I'm supposed to be doing,” He mutters into Thor's neck. Thor's arms wrapped around him tighter. “I'm not prepared...to rule a kingdom...one that's not even my own.”

“Loki, Asgard is your home now. It's your kingdom as much as it is mine.” Thor muttered in a sleep addled voice, gruff and low. 

“Your people think otherwise. I fear that they will resent me..and you to have a Jotun as their queen. I'm not of Aesir blood.” 

“The Sun and the Moon had proclaimed it so, Loki. You're destined to be in my arms, in my home, in my bed, in our kingdom. I shall rid anyone who says you don't belong.” Thor peeked open one eye to look down at Loki, who grew once again silent in his hold. Thor pulled the boy closer to him, an arm wrapping tightly around his waist. 

“I'm a child. They won't respect me.” Loki mutters in a bitter tone. 

“Young, yes. A child, no. You're not a child. You're simply youthful, sweetness. You shall learn as you go. Do not think that I magically know of diplomacy just because I'm older.” 

Loki smiled softly at Thor's words. Thor smiled down upon him. Loki leaned in to kiss at Thor's lips, allowing the man to trace kisses along his jaw, and neck, and shoulders, and down to his very breasts. Loki giggled and kicked at the tickling feeling. “You animal! You brute!” He teased. 

“My, my Loki, if that turns you on, I could be such an animal and brute~” Thor sneered as he pulled up and over his head Loki's nightgown so that his pale, lovely breasts may show. Loki pushed Thor's head away. “Perhaps I shall punish you after all, for ignoring me all those days,” Loki said with a wicked grin. Loki shimmed out of his undergarments, showing his lovely pink pussy and small cock. “I shall sleep like this for the rest of the night and if you so much as fondle or caress, I shall not warm your bed for at least a week!” 

Thor let out a panicked whine, “You cannot expect me to remain celibate when the treasures of Jotunheim are laid before me,” Thor said as he ghosted a hand over Loki's breasts. They had grown only slightly, from a full A to perhaps a small B. How Thor wished to suck and fondle and everything that Loki was not allowing him to do. “If you have no self control, then you will be punished accordingly.” Loki laid back down, turning his entire body so that it faced away from Thor. Loki waited, wondering what choice Thor would pick in the end. Voracious appetite aside, Thor simply laid down as well, spooning Loki gently as to not rub or touch. With a frustrated mumble, Thor muttered, “Good Night.” 

Loki smiled as he closed his eyes as well. At least he now knew that his strong, older, Aesir husband was wrapped around his little finger.


	12. Birth and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Odin's lust becoming more obvious? Will it be a problem for our Loki and Thor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!

It had been almost a year since Loki's arrival in Asgard and the entire kingdom was in an excited state about Loki's upcoming birthday. At 18 years old, Loki was old enough to take the throne, whether it was Asgard or his own kingdom. Deeming him queen would also deem Thor king of Asgard, a rite that is only bestowed upon the true crown heir. Loki had absolutely refused the idea of an extravagant party, his Jotun sensibilities seemed to rebuke the thought. He simply wished for a close knit celebration with Thor and himself, nothing more and nothing less. The grand celebration would come with Thor's and his crowning, a kingdom wide affair. Loki woke up that dear morning by the feeling of wet, slobbery tongues licking at his cheeks, a signal to wake up! The day is here! Loki's eyes opened slowly to find Thunder and Shadow licking at his face with vigor. The massive mutts barked and howled, nuzzling their snouts into Loki's sides and neck. Loki giggled softly, petting their black coats. “Hello,pups,” he cooed, kissing their heads and rubbing their stomachs. “Can you tell me where your father may be?” He asks sweetly, their ears perking up and with happy yips, they jumped down off the bed and went scampering off. Loki smiled endearingly, rising from his spot on the bed and stretching his arms and legs, toes curling. He smiled contently, swinging his legs around and hopping off the bed. Today was his 18th birthday, one that he hoped to remember for many years. The day seemed as if it were a rose-colored dream, one that left Loki feeling airy and lovely.

Loki changed into a simple gown, braiding his hair so that it may stay out of his face. He put on the golden chains and rings Thor had gifted him. The gold shone and glittered in the light that flood out from the windows, the light reflecting in Loki's emerald eyes. Pride swelled in his chest as he looked in the mirror, he traced his fingers lightly over the golden necklace around his slender neck. How lucky was he that his husband was a glorious warrior and prince, one that could shower him with gifts and riches. How lucky was Thor that his wife was a beauty amongst beauties, a gift in of himself. Loki's plush lips curled into a smirk as he looked at himself in the mirror, his fiery green eyes staring back. Lucky, indeed.

Loki strolled through the hallways, a dreamy and smug air followed him as he roamed. It was almost as if Loki were in a trance. As Loki fluttered, maidens and butlers would pass by, bowing in respect and wishing Loki a happy birthday. Loki would smile shyly, bowing and thanking them. He found Thor in the practice sparring field with Fandral, the two men too immersed in their battle that they paid no mind to the Jotun that had joined them. “Well, hello boys, am I interrupting your play time?” Loki teased, the two men whipping their heads around. Thor's smile grew threefold, “Loki!” he cheered. Fandral took Thor's distracted nature to get the upper hand, pushing him down to the dirt and hopping over him. Fandral smiled mischievously and took Loki's hand in his and kissed the back of it. “Happy Birthday, lovely prince Loki~ you grow more beautiful each time I see you.” Fandral drawled as he kissed up Loki's wrists and arms, causing a giggle to erupt from Loki's mouth. Thor scoffed, brushing off the dirt from his clothing. “Fiendish scoundrel! Unhand my wife!” Thor laughed, pushing the man away and scooping Loki up into his grasp. Fandral feigned shock, dramatically grasping his heart. “Me?? A scoundrel?? Never! I am a loyal defender! I would never dream of stealing the snow blossom away!” 

Loki laughed more, which made Thor hold him closer. “Now Thor, you know I'm utterly devoted to you~” he teased, kissing Thor's cheek. Thor rolled his eyes. “My wife is a trickster, a little minx after all,” he said as he nuzzled his nose into Loki's neck, eliciting a small laugh. Thor then turned to Fandral, “Forgive me, my friend. I owe it to my wife to celebrate the day of his birth.”

“But of course~ be gone, you two love birds! Spread your wings and sing your happy tunes.” Fandral smiled, tutting them off. “And once again, Happy birthday, Loki,” He said with a bow, to which made Loki glow with appreciation. Thor and Loki practically pranced off, like two children in love. Thor had brought Loki through a more wild passage in the garden, one that was less taken care of. Wild flowers and vines grew on the stone walls, it made Loki nostalgic for the wild forests of Jotunheim. Thor and Loki chatted as they walked, enjoying the scenery before them. Once they reached the end of the cobblestone passage, they found a large Willow tree in the center with a stone bench under its shade. Thor and Loki sat under its large expanse, little white flowers flowing in the wind that fell off the tree. 

“My father used to take my mother to this exact spot,” Thor smiled sadly. It made Loki's heart ache to see him with such a face. “I want to give you...a present.”

“Please Thor, you are present enough,” Loki insisted softly, his fingers tangling with Thor's. 

Thor took out a little black box from his pocket, toying with it in his palm. “My father gave this to my mother..on the night of their engagement. I wanted to give it to you.” Thor opened the box and inside was a large sapphire ring, a rich and deep blue that glistened in the sun. Loki's eyes widened as he watched Thor slip the ring onto his finger. 

“Thor...I-I couldn't...I can't.”

“Please, Loki. You're my life, my queen, my everything. Allow me to care for you in this way.” Thor smiled, curling his fingers around Loki's neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Loki allowed the man to kiss his lips, closing his eyes in pleasure as he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Loki's hands found Thor's face and held his cheeks gently as he allowed Thor's tongue to enter his mouth. The kiss practically knocked the wind out of Loki, the passion making him burn in his core. The two pulled away in a heaving breath, a line of saliva connecting their lips. Loki suddenly became shy, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. He hid his face in Thor's chest, which made Thor chuckle and rub Loki's back. 

“You know I can't take this,” Loki muttered in Thor's chest. “I just...it was your mother's…”

“And she would want you to have it!” Thor smiled, kissing his head. “She adored you!...besides, it looks so gorgeous on your finger~” Loki peeked up from Thor's chest. He sighs and sits up. “I shall treasure it forever,” Loki smiles, kissing it softly. He stared at his hand, watching how the sapphire gleamed in the light. “It does look good doesn't it?” 

Thor smiled and nodded, “Listen, my love. I have to go and make sure everything is prepared for tonight's dinner. I'm assuring you a feast!”

“Oh lovely!” Loki laughs, letting Thor escort him back to the main palace court. Thor and Loki parted ways, Loki went back to roaming the halls alone. He hummed as he strolled, fingertips running gently across the wall as he walks. With no real purpose or aim, Loki wandered at a leisurely place. His heart was swollen with love and adornment for his husband. It wasn't until he heard the loud stampering of feet behind him that he broke from his happy mood. 

“Your highness!” A small voice cried out, causing Loki to turn around. A maiden had been chasing him down, out of breath and panting. Loki smiled, “Be still, maiden. What is it you need?” The girl stood straight and smoothened out her dress. “The king requests you in his chambers, my prince.” Loki felt his happy mood melt away and be replaced by a chilling fear. “The king? King Odin?” 

“Yes..”

Loki smiled nervously and nodded, “Oh..o-okay, thank you for telling me.” Loki bowed as she bowed back and scampered off. Loki felt his stomach churning as he walked down the halls to Odin's bedchambers. His doors were a rich deep mahogany, floral patterns carved into the wood. Loki brought his fist slowly up to the door and knocked. His palms were sweaty as he balled them at his sides, waiting to hear Odin beckon him inside. Loki slinked in, the room itself was dark and demure, dark reds and rich browns making up most of the furniture. Odin was found in a grand throne, facing towards the lit fireplace. Loki remained in the background, not daring to speak unless spoken to. 

“Loki, come here child.” A deep, grumbling voice called out. 

Loki softly toed towards the man. “Yes, your majesty? You called for me?” Loki kept his voice soft, not daring to speak louder than a whisper. He felt as if he were about to throw up. Odin turned his head towards the boy in front of him, his eyes surveying his body, two icey eyes piercing Loki's soul. 

“Now that you're 18, you're to take the crown..Queen of Asgard, descendent of the Moon goddess, the chosen child, snow blossom of Jotunheim.” Odin drawled slowly, each word leaving his mouth felt like poison to Loki. The Jotun nodded, his eyes trained on the ground below him. Odin's eyes flickered from Loki's body to his hand, more specifically, his new ring.

“I see you're wearing Freya's ring..the one I gave her.” 

Loki's eyes snapped forwards, his hand instinctively going to play with the band on his finger. “Thor gave it to me today, sir.” 

“Yes, I told him to give it to you. Consider it...tradition. The Queen of Asgard shall always wear that sapphire ring.” Odin tilted his head to the side. “It seems that it suits you better than it suited my own wife. It belongs on such lovely, pale hands.” Odin reached for Loki's hand, taking it in his own and bringing up so that he may admire it sparkling on Loki's slender finger. “You know, I got this ring from my time in Jotunheim.” 

“My people are the producers of the world's rarest gems, we are quite proud of this fact.” 

“Yes….your people...I remember your people fondly.” Odin brought his hand up Loki's waist and arm, stroking the soft plush skin. “Such beauty in Jotunheim. Lovely and fair..but none as lovely as you,” Odin muttered, bringing Loki's hand to his lips and kissing the back of it gently. Coarse stubble rubbed upon Loki's hand. 

Loki gulped and pulled back suddenly causing Odin to chuckle in response. “I hope to see that you grow out of your shyness, little one. A shy queen is not an effective ruler.” 

“With all due respect, your majesty. I believe I will do good by your kingdom. And I don't see how my personality would affect it as such.” Loki's voice retained a firmness, his eyes narrowing slightly.

“I see the snow blossom has a bit of bite to him. I'm glad. Here I thought you were simply as gentle as a lamb, but it seems I was mistaken...I see that fire in your eyes.” Odin smiled, “No wonder my son has taken to you so quickly.”

Loki growled under his breath. He was embarrassed to say the least. “I assure you, I am no lamb.” 

“I see that now, and thank heavens for that. But remember, Loki. I am still the king, even after Thor takes my place. If I want something, I take it,” Odin spat out, Loki pulled closer, almost spilling into Odin's lap. The older man wrapped an arm around the boy to steady him, slipper hand moving further down Loki's back than just to hold him up. Loki's cheeks burned red hot as he pushed himself away. 

“Your majesty, I assure you that I will remain loyal to my husband. I am not one to be taken lightly. And if I must contact my father and mother, I shall. Now, good day.” Loki turned on his heel, stomping towards the door in order to leave that God forsaken room. As he reached for the door handle, Odin called out behind him.

“Remember your place. The Sun and the Moon had given you to my land, my kingdom, my home. You belong to me as much as you belong to Asgard in whole. This is what is meant by your divinity.” 

With fire licking his chest, Loki slammed the door shut behind him. How dare he talk to Loki in such a way! Had he no shame? Had he not felt repulsion at the words spewing out from his mouth? Disgusting, filthy words. Loki's ears burned from such words. In a brewing storm, Loki attempted to find his husband. He had found him in their bedchamber, putting away his sparring armor. Loki threw open the bedchamber doors. “THOR!” He whined. Thor whipped his head around, dropping the things in his hands onto the bed. “Loki, my sweet. What's wrong? What happened?” Loki's bottom lip quivered as he tried to fight back the tears. He flung himself into Thor's arms, rubbing his eyes as Thor lifted him up and carried him to the bed. “What's wrong? Talk to me.” 

Loki opened his mouth, but no words came forth. He couldn't find the words to express his anger. How could he? This was his father-in-law, the king that they were talking about. How could Loki speak such vulgar things about Thor's own father? The longer he took to respond, the more Thor grew worried. “What? What is it? Please Loki” 

Loki closed his mouth and shook his head. “No...nothing at all...I'm just...homesick. I suppose I miss my parents, that's all.” 

He didn't have the heart to say it. Thor looked up to Odin as his father and his king, Loki couldn't disillusion him like this. 

“Is that so? Is that why your eyes threaten to spill tears? Oh, my love. I shall arrange for a trip to Jotunheim immediately, would you like that? Tell me what would make you happy, sweet boy. Tell me what would make you smile,” Thor says as he nuzzles into Loki's neck. 

Loki simply nodded, “Yes,” he whispered. “Yes, I would like that...for my birthday. That shall be my greatest gift.” 

Thor smiled and kissed Loki's head. “Yes, I shall arrange for our journey in the morning. For now, shall we go to dinner?” Thor slid out from under Loki and guided him by his hand out of the bedchambers. As they walked, all Loki could think of was Odin's last words..

This is what is meant by your divinity…

This is what is meant by your divinity…

The Moon had not planned for her child to be tortured in this way. On the day of his birth, the Moon had blessed Jotunheim and Asgard. Lust consumes all leaving darkness in its wake. Greed corrupts the purest of souls and destroys everything beautiful. The Moon watched down from her throne in the sky and wept for her child.


	13. Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated R content ;) definitely a side chapter, just for our two favorite boys~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!

Loki had quickly become accustomed to life in Asgard. His days consisted of taking strolls through the rose gardens, chatting with guards and maidens, playing with the dogs and little Petunia. A dreamy and idyllic life for the future queen. Loki’s life was seen through a rosey colored kaleidoscope, darling and perfect. Perfect, until Loki found the monotonous routine almost excruciatingly unbearable. He could feel his sanity whittling away as he spent time counting the seconds, the minutes, the hours until Thor was done with whatever he was doing and came to play with him. This, more often than not, was in the late hours of the night, when the Sun had taken his rest and the Moon came out to welcome the world. Loki pitied the women of Asgard, how their lives must be utterly boring and dull. No amount of pretty things, sugary confections, fragrant roses, could make Loki happy. In Jotunheim, the women of the kingdom worked alongside their husbands, labor was evenly divided within the household. As it seems here, Aesir women were akin to porcelain dolls, fragile and weak, kept in dollhouses and resigned to live out their days sitting by the windowsill, waiting for their husbands to come home after a long day’s work. How drab it must be to be a woman of Asgard. 

Thor, the dutiful husband he was, took pity on his bride, and attempted to include Loki by his side as often as possible. Although Thor did not entirely understand Loki’s interest in government of the kingdom, Thor was more than happy to show off his wife to important officials and politicians who came to the Kingdom for meetings. Loki sat by Thor’s side, silent and small, but utterly entranced. The conversations, arguments, debates, it all amazed Loki. He was enthralled especially by watching Thor. Thor in the presence of Loki, and only Loki, was a loving and charming man. A gentle giant, the Aesir stared upon Loki’s face with admirment, love swirling in his eyes. It would appear that his vision of Loki was under the same rosey colored kaleidoscope. He cooed and swooned, gentle hands led way to gentle words.   
In the presence of these men (Loki had noticed that they, indeed, were always only men), Thor had dawned a new personality. Thor, the everloving husband, was a righteous and almost cruelly decisive leader. His bright eyes turned from sky blue to chilling ice. His strong jaw clenched, his features sharpened and his posture stood tall. It was almost as if a brand new Thor Odinson had entered the room. Thor, the husband had turned into Thor, the enforcer. Thor, the swift. Thor, the future King.

Loki couldn’t help but feel the familiar bubbles of arousal poking at the pit of his stomach when he watched Thor in action. A fierce man, Thor laid down the law as he saw fit. The Aesir was absolutely unforgiving and often did Loki watch Thor excuse official after official from the meeting if they dared to even bump heads with him. Loki found himself grateful that his husband had such ferocity and strength. It was delicious, in a way, watching the older man reign and strike with his power. He could see the steely resolve in Thor's eyes. A natural born leader indeed. Loki was proud that his husband was such a pow-

“Your Majesty, what do you think of the issue?”

Loki's head snapped forwards only to find everyone's eyes on him. Loki's mouth dropped slightly, his own eyes shooting back and forth from politicians and Thor, who was just as surprised as he was. No one usually asked for his opinion in meetings such as this. 

“Well..I-”

“Loki shouldn't have to worry about this sort of thing, my darling is just here to observe,” Thor smiled nervously, taking the Jotun's hand and kissing the back of it. Blue eyes met stark green. Loki's eyebrows furrowed. 

“Actually, what I was going to say is that I think we should proceed with the peace treaty between Asgard and Concordia. It's a smart move for Asgard, we don't have wilderness or enough farm lands, but unlike Concordia, we have abundant sea ports. We should become trade partners with them.” Loki tried not to show too much excitement in his voice, but couldn't help but notice himself practically rising out of his seat. He cleared his throat and sat down embarrassingly. 

Thor cleared his own throat, “If I may interject. I don't...don't think that would be the right course of action. Let us not forget that Concordia has repeatedly attempted to send troops to the outskirts of Asgard in order take over /our/ land.” 

“And that's why we should make peace with them,” Loki stated matter-of-factly. “We should attempt to befriend them instead of-”

“No!” Thor roared, pounding his fist onto the wooden table which caused Loki to wince. Thor smiled and combed through his hair and attempted to cool off a bit. “Loki, darling,” Thor stressed through his teeth. “Don’t you think you're being a bit too...optimistic?” 

Loki's eyes narrowed at Thor, his lips pursing. “No, in fact I think I'm being very reasonable. Actually I think you're being rather DIFFICULT! Why bother with war when we can solve this issue with-”

“Asgard shall not show mercy to terrorist acts!,” Thor strained, veins in his neck bulging. Loki felt his blood boil under his skin, his cheek turning crimson with fury. The room was deathly quiet, every politician in the room was holding their breath. Loki stood up abruptly, “Excuse me gentlemen, I'm feeling...feeling a bit feverish. I ask that you finish without me.” Loki stormed out from the room, a scowl on his lips. How dare Thor patronize him like this. How dare he undermine Loki entirely! The boy stomped his way to their bedroom, slamming the door shut in the process. He flopped down onto the bed, fists curling around bedding. 

An hour after Loki had left, the meeting came to an end. Thor was on a warpath. With heavy stomps that seemed like they cracked the marble floor, Thor searched for his wife. He was like a lion on the prowl, hunting for its prey. “LOKI!” he boomed, maidens and guards scattering out of their way. “LOKI COME OUT!” He growled, coming to their bedroom door. With the strength of a brute, Thor shoved the doors open, finding Loki laying on the bed. Loki rose in panic, his eyebrows furrowing once more and standing with conviction. 

“How dare you undermine me!” Loki screamed back, watching without fault as Thor seized him up, cold eyes looking him over. Thor towered over him, staring down as Loki looked up at him defiantly. 

“Undermine you? You live in la-la land! You spout nonsense!” Thor growled, “You questioned my authority in front of my subjects!”

“YOUR subjects? You basically called me a wanton little child! You consider me under you! I assure you that you're no ruler of mine!” Loki spat out with a viper tongue. 

Thor's nostrils flared as he breathed heavily, his stare challenged Loki's as Loki stared back at him. Neither one of them broke their resolve, nothing but the sound of heavy, hot breaths. Thor's chest pressed against Loki's. His hand, calloused and thick skinned, gripped Loki's hair, fingers getting lost in ebony tangles. He yanked back with a fluid motion, Loki emitting a little gasp from his lips. His head pulled back, porcelain skin of his throat in full display. The look in Thor's eyes was hungry, predatory. He wished to bare his teeth in that snow white neck. Loki ran his tongue over his lips, glossy saliva covering those plush pillows. 

Thor's other hand came up to caress Loki's throat, fingertips leaving ghost traces. Loki closed his eyes, lips parting. 

“You're right, I'm no ruler of yours.” Thor muttered. “But, I'm prepared to try, and try again,” he whispered hotly, lips coming closer and closer to Loki's. “I'm prepared to try and tame the wild in you, the beast that kicks and hunts. I'll try and try until I'm embedded in your soul.” 

Loki's legs buckled as Thor's grip tightened. Loki's lips curled into a smirk, a mischievous grin that could only be of the devil, himself. Loki batted his eyelashes over his doe eyes. “You'll never, ever rule my body.” Loki purred as Thor nipped at his throat. “I'm a wild thing,” Loki drawled on. “I'm the snake in the grass that lures men into the field, only to strike when they're vulnerable.” 

Thor grinned like a madman as he lifted the Jotun up and onto the bed, pinning him on either side. Loki had erupted into giggles as Thor gripped both of his wrists and held them above his head. Loki struggled under his grasp, kicking and growling. Thor chuckled at the sight, “Dear little snow blossom, I could crush you with one hand if I so wished.” 

“I would like to see you try!” He growled back, fire in his eyes as Thor began to rut against him. Thor smirked and bit up and down Loki's neck and shoulders. With a fluid motion, Thor ripped apart Loki's dress and undergarments. He flipped the boy over onto his stomach which caused Loki to yelp. “Ah!” He whines as Thor ripped off his underwear. “Patience, brute! Do you plan on taking me by force? As animals do? Can you not restrain your animal impulses?!”

Thor knew Loki was just trying to push his buttons, dig into his skin and live there. It caused Thor's heart to beat like the pounding of a drum, ringing in his ears made him mad. All that mattered was the boy under him. Thor laughed at his words, spreading Loki's bottom half with wide fingers. “Look at you, dripping. Absolutely dripping. Acting as if you don't want this.” Thor tsked and began to unbuckle himself, freeing his aching member. 

“Are you prepared to live up to your words?” Loki hissed, back arching with need. 

Thor growled against his neck. “Impatient little minx,” he groaned, rutting against Loki's wet heat. “Such nasty words from such a little boy.” 

“Would you like to hear even nastier words?” Loki shot back. “Now enough excuses, take me like the man you pretend to be!” 

Thor snapped in that moment. Shoving into Loki, the man attempted to own the boy that night. He wished to entwine himself with the soul of another. He wanted to make Loki his, and his alone. Every thrust made Loki shudder with pleasure, the grip on Loki's hips would cause bruises the next day. Loki had never felt pleasure like this in his life. His toes curled with every penetration. His opening clenched around Thor, relishing in the deepness and girth. With each thrust, Thor grunted from the pits of his soul. Pulling out momentarily, he pulled Loki on top of him onto his lap. Loki gripped Thor's shoulders in order to stabilize himself as he bounced up and down on Thor's throbbing cock. Loki's breasts bounced up and down with each push, head thrown back in pleasure. 

“Faster! Faster you beast!” Loki growled, “Send me to the highest plane of heaven!” he whined with each bounce. 

“Wicked tongue! My darling wife has been enslaved by the devil, my sweet little angel has been tainted!” Thor yanked Loki's hair, receiving sweet moans from a sweeter mouth. “I'm close. Fuck, I'm close.” 

Loki stilled himself on Thor's lap, scratching down his back with his nails. Thor gripped Loki's hips as he emptied inside of Loki, filling his warm cavern. Loki sang like an angel, the sweetest honey dripping from his tongue. Thor felt his heart swoon, his mind blank and his mouth filled with cotton.   
Loki fell onto the bed, his hair surrounding his head like a halo as his chest rose and fell with each breath. Loki smiled sleepily and curled, “My husband, my loving darling husband. My strong ruler, my rightful king.” 

Thor's ego inflated as he laid next to Loki, wrapping him in his arms. The sweaty bodies tangled together, not wanting to separate ever again. Loki smiled and kissed Thor's lips softly. “Thor~”

“Yes, my goddess?” 

“Never. Ever. Disrespect me like that again. I shall rain fire and hell upon your bed. I will be your heaven, I shall be your hell. My word will be final….I will be your god.” Loki spoke with the softest voice, the voice of strength. 

Thor couldn't help but feel himself shudder at Loki's words. Thor nodded with his eyes casted down. “Let me show you praise, my goddess.” Thor's mouth moved down Loki's torso, down to Loki's glorious pussy. Loki smiled with delicious pleasure as he closed his eyes and gripped his own breasts. 

All through the night, the Sun and the Moon went through the throes of passionate love making. It was the night of the Solar Eclipse, the one day of the year that the two lovers could reunite in the sky. Loki and Thor felt that energy surge through them, their bed was a playground for their love. Tensions ran high, lust ran higher. The night was young, the eclipse would reign in the sky for another 4 hours.


	14. Conquest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed this chapter! I love to hear from all of you! I really hope this chapter shows just how fucked up Odin is and mayyyybe lead way to a new plot point?

As a child, Thor enjoyed his time with his father. It was customary for young Aesir boys to look up to their fathers as role models and what better role model for Thor than the king of Asgard? Thor remembered tales of Odin's time in the army, such heroic and brave tales. Odin would show Thor albums full of photos, each stained and tinged with age. They weren't very good quality, signs of their antiquity. Odin, with a wrinkled finger, would point at each one and tell of their origin. But, nothing excited Odin more than to speak of his time in Jotunheim. With twinkling eyes, Odin recanted stories of the Jotun people and how Asgard had wished to take the poor, uncivilized country and bring it under its wing. You see, Odin had made sure to teach his son of Asgard's kindness in the helping Jotunheim. 

“You see, my son, the Jotun people are...unkempt, they're uncivilized savages, beautiful and wild. Such...beautiful creatures. And it's Asgard's duty to take care of them. It's our duty to train them, tame them.” Odin spoke with heavy words, thick on his tongue and slow like molasses.

Thor stared at the photos with curious eyes. He traced the edge of the photos with little fingers, “Father, what are we supposed to do then?”

“Well, when you become king one day, it'll be your duty, you see. It'll be your duty to take charge of the armies once again and bring glory to the golden plains of Asgard. Lead the armies to Jotunheim and take what's rightfully ours.” 

“Ours?” Thor tilted his head in confusion. 

“Yes, Thor. Ours. The beauties of this world are all ours...you know, the beauties of Jotunheim are truly in the people. Gorgeous vixens who turn the hearts of righteous men.” Odin sat up slowly, rising from his seat. With heavy footsteps, Odin tread towards the bookshelf. He fished around the back before he pulled out a small wooden chest, beautiful decorated and engraved. 

“I hadn't planned on showing you this till your 18th birthday, but perhaps you're old enough,” Odin sat back down, unfastening the buckles of the chest. Thor's eyes lit up with excitement. Inside the little chest were piles and piles of photos, photos of naked bodies, photos of men and women wrapped in silken sheets. Thor felt his cheeks heat with embarrassment. He had known of sex, naturally, but had never seen such explicit photos. His eyes excitedly scanned each one of them, not knowing where to land. “Are these of...the Jotun?”

“Lovely, no?” Odin purred. “Soon enough, all of this will be yours.” 

\---

Thor laid in his bed, Loki nuzzled soundly into his bare chest, sleeping soundly. It was deep into the night and Thor couldn't sleep. He glanced down at his love. Loki was the epitome of Jotun beauty, milky cream skin, long black hair, sharp features and soft curves. Thor had felt the impulsive need to take Loki, keep him as his own, even more so than marriage. Loki was his, after all. From the moment he saw the boy, Thor knew he wished to own him, conquer him in the long tradition of Asgardian rule.   
The Moon had given her only son to Thor, after all. Didn't that mean Loki was Thor's? Spirit and Soul entirely?

Loki stirred in his sleep and snuggled closer into Thor's neck. Thor smiled softly, his large hand coming up to rub Loki's hip softly. Such a darling little thing. Oh, how Thor loved the boy. The apple of his eye, the breath in his lungs. Was this what Odin had meant, all these years ago? Was Loki the vixen who had come to enslave the men in his kingdom? Thor was a fool, a man bewitched, he knew this of course. Loki, a beautiful creature in Thor's grasp. 

The more Thor stared at the boy, the more his love swelled. Thor had to admit, perhaps he was old fashioned in his ways. He was raised with certain traditions he was expected to uphold. It was unfair for him to keep Loki like a bird in an ornate cage. Thor treasured the boy for his beauty, this much is true, but perhaps he was guilty of being rather stubborn with him as well. Thor couldn't help it that Loki was very much like a doll, the kind that little Aesir girls would play with and dress. He was...delicate. He had to be treated with a certain kind of gentleness. Thor had been told since a young age that young maidens were to be treated as if they would break, their honor and virtue should be upheld. In no way did Thor ever mean to insinuate that Loki was weak or of little intelligence. In fact, Loki seemed to be proving himself a worthy adversary in the meeting room. You see, for Thor, conquering Loki is as if Thor had conquered Jotunheim herself. The Sun and the Moon had made it precisely so. Maybe this is what was meant by his father. It was this time that Asgard should strike, taking Jotun as its own and join the kingdoms once and for all! Thor felt the sense of victory bubble in his chest, but his celebration was interrupted by Loki's jostling. Thor peered down at the boy. 

Oh. Thor hadn't thought of this before. It would probably upset Loki greatly to see his beloved home be taken forcefully from him. Well, actually, Asgard was his home now, after all. Perhaps Thor should have never given his heart so easily to the Jotun curled on his chest. It has hindered his imperialist sensibilities, it seems. A conquering of Jotunheim would definitely be a victory for Asgard, painting the kingdom as a force to be reckoned with. Thor couldn't help but be tantalized with the fantasy of being a war-time king, one that led his army in courageous battle only to be victorious in the end. It was a romantic idea, one that truly showed the similarities between the Aesir and his father. Thor craved that victory, that need, that aching in his chest. The Odinson men were warriors, conquerors in their own right. His sword wished to taste blood this night. And yet, here was Loki. Loki who has caught Thor's eye. Loki who has grabbed Thor's heart. Loki who Thor was prepared to kill and be killed for. Loki, who was a wild thing roaming the fields of Thor's mind. What should Thor do? What was he to be? Ruthless and blood thirsty or gentle tamer? 

The clock ticked on and Thor was not any more tired than he should be. Loki had turned his body away from Thor, now only his back was facing him. Thor traced the knobs of Loki's spine with the pad of his finger, causing the younger to shiver, his alabaster skin erupting in goosebumps. Thor smirked with confidence as he pressed a soft kiss to Loki's shoulder, so feather-light that Loki never even stirred. 

“Pretty little thing,” Thor purred softly, eyes soft. “My lovely little darling.” Thor sighed and slowly swung his legs over the bed, trying to make as little noise as possible. Loki didn't notice as Thor stepped out of their bedroom chambers and into the dimly lit hallway. Oh, how he needed a glass of wine, or brandy, or anything that would lull the ache in him. Thor staggered through the halls, his mind off in faraway places. He reached the grand library, where Odin had always told his story and kept his liquor. Thor unplugged the crystalline decanter and poured out a glass of the amber whiskey. With swiftness, he downed the glass and poured himself another. This time he nursed this drink, taking small sips as he wandered around the library. The walls were covered in Asgardian tapestries, depicting wars, loves, merriment, and death. Thor felt pride swell in him at the sight. Such a rich history Asgard held. Thor sipped his drink again as he fingered his way through the library, pulling out and skimming random books he plucked. With a sudden urging curiosity, Thor wondered if his father's chest was still where he hide it after all these years. With a bit of force, Thor shoved his hand behind the wooden bookshelf, determination scrunched on his face only to bloom into a thrilled smirk as he pulled out the wooden chest. 

Dust had accumulated on it from years of non-use and the bronze clasps were now brittle and tarnished. Thor nearly broke the lock as he opened it. With a pleasant, but mischievous smile, Thor once again sorted through those risqué photos. Naked bodies all arranged in hedonistic fashion, how shameless his father was. Thor felt as if he were a child scouring his father's pornography. None of the photos truly affected him in any way, not now that he had his darling Loki. Thor simply flipped through them with innocent curiosity, reading the carefully filed inscriptions on the back of each dating the time, place, and subject of the photo. Each one was of Jotun descent, not that Thor was surprised. His father always did have a fascination for the people. Thor's fingers came to a stop when he reached the last photo. His smile vanished and his tongue felt like cotton, drying his mouth. 

The last photo, as Thor held up with a shaky hand, was of a child. Soft milky skin led way to chin length raven hair. Eyes of lush emerald and cheeks of pink peonies. Slender, boyish body showing off his youth. He wasn't looking towards the camera, perhaps it was taken by surprise. The boy was wearing an undershirt, one that would cause blush to creep up on a grown-man's face (much like Thor right now). He was barely dressed, covering nothing more than up to his thighs. He was young...painfully young. His ebony ringlets framed his statuesque face, coy, yet playful. He was like a cherub, twisted and pained. It made Thor sick to his stomach. Bare skin running down slender legs, pink plump lips being bitten. It was all too much. Thor shakily turned the back of the photo, his mind throbbing in his skull and the whiskey suddenly making a reappearance. 

“Loki Laufeyson, age 9, Jotunheim. A fawn in the winter.” 

Thor dropped the photo as if it were poisonous. No, no no, this wasn't what he thought. It couldn't be, this was all a mistake, a misunderstanding. Perhaps Thor had misread the name, perhaps Thor had been too drunk and hallucinated it all. He picked it up once more, staring at the photo in disbelief. Why did his father have this photo of Loki, a child? A babe? It was so...so intimate in a way, whether it was the pose, or the look, or the clothing, or how Loki bit his lip in the way that he knew drove Thor mad-...No, this was...this was sick, a mistake, wrong and cruel. After all, Loki would have said something right? The photo did look as if it were taken from far away, so maybe...maybe this wasn't...it couldn't.

“So I see you've found my personal collection.”

Thor's eyes shot up to see his father standing in the doorway before him.


	15. Bitter News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovers face new challenges ahead of them. I promise things will get better :')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you want to see Loki and Thor happy! I love reading them!

“Father….what-what is this?” The words leaving Thor's mouth felt bitter, ashy and poisonous. His hands shook as he stared at the man in front of him, the photo beginning to crumple up at the edges. He felt sick, absolutely and positively sick. The alcohol he drank threatened to expel from his stomach, but Thor choked it down. 

“Thor, please. Let's discuss this like rational adults, hm?” Odin takes, shaking his head and walking closer, like a predator sizing up prey. He always did have a way of making Thor feel like a child, small and insignificant. But no, Thor pressed on. 

“What. The fuck. Is this?” He growled, his fists clenched and his veins popping out from his forehead. The man before him all of a sudden seemed very foreign. Weird and unknown. A stranger in his house. 

Odin sat down in his armchair, sinking down from the antiquity of it. He motioned for Thor to come closer, but Thor felt cinder blocks on his legs.   
“It's not what you think, so get your mind out of the gutter.” Thor could laugh, not what he thinks? It seems to be exactly what he thinks. The thought alone was enough to make him twitch with rage. “I had visited Jotunheim many moons ago. The high priestess had told me she had given birth to a son, the chosen one that would fulfill the age old prophecy.” Odin spoke with calm and cautious tones, never daring to waver in his conviction. Thor wanted to strangle him.

“I had been in the kingdom many times before, reveling in the majesties of it all...but I had never seen a more beautiful thing than our Loki.” 

/Our/. The word twisted in Thor's gut like a knife.

“I wanted to capture his innocence, his beauty. He was so darling, so coy and pretty. I had to, you understand.” Odin seemed...unamused. Almost as if he were bored with the conversation. 

“Had to...what?”

“Take a picture, of course!” Odin laughed, his booming roar shook the room. “Please, Thor. Have faith in your father. Nothing torrid of the sort happened that night. I'm sure the little snow blossom doesn't even remember ever meeting me. He was quite young.” 

He was young indeed. Too young. He was all child, no hint of maturity on his frail body. Thor felt dirty, like scum for even glancing at Loki's lithe body in the photo. It was perverted. He had seen Loki's body many times before, laying claim to it each and every time. But the thought of a leery stare at Loki's child-like form made Thor wish to gouge his own eyes out as punishment. Thor's mouth twisted in disgust. “This is disgusting father. Perverted and filthy. I will not have it in my house.” 

Odin seemed less amused at this statement. He rose from his chair slowly, Thor suddenly feeling like a child about to be scorned by his parent. Although he towered over Odin height-wise, Odin's imposing power over Thor will always render him submissive. 

“You won't...have it? Thor, I do believe you're forgetting who you're talking to. I may be your father, but do not forget that I am also King. I will not have you disrespect me in such a way. Mind your tongue, boy, or I have half the mind for it to be cut out.” Odin spat with venom, Thor shrinking slowly. He couldn't help but feel the whips of filial obligation after years of it being ingrained in every fiber of his being. Thor gulped apprehensively and sat down across from his father, not bothering to look up. With a sudden leap of courage, Thor spoke up. 

“Father. I have respect for you and your word, but I will be king. And once I am, I shall ensure that you are as far away from Loki as possible. I was blind before, not noticing your lecherous eyes on MY wife. Loki is not a thing for you to prey upon. Your sick fascination with him is no longer acceptable.” Thor's anger bubbled up inside, his fists clenching. “Asgard is my kingdom soon, MINE, and I shall ensure Loki is the one to see your demise.” Thor spat out, anger rising in his eyes. Odin remained quiet. He stared up at him and sighed, “Asgard will fall at your hands,” he quipped. “You're weak. You're pathetic, Thor. I raised you to be a victorious warrior and yet here you are, threatened by your own father. You'll lay waste to this kingdom, you've grown soft and sentimental.” His words were thick and heavy, falling on the floor before them. The two men were in a deadstare, silence was suffocating. 

The silence was broken by the sound of the door creaking open. There stood a sleepy Loki, silken robe wrapped around him to cover up his nightie. He rubbed his eyes and leaned against the doorframe. “What's going on?” He asked with a yawn. “It's late, Thor come back to bed.” Thor ignored his father's smirk as he strode over to Loki, taking him by the wrist and dragging him along out of the library. He wished to lock Loki away from his father's presence. Loki seemed alarmed at Thor's sudden embrace and gruff reaction. He tried to yank his arm back, but to no avail as Thor led them back to their room.

“Thor, husband, what's wrong?” He asked frantically as Thor slammed the door shut. “Please, tell me.” He implored, crawling next to Thor on the bed, arms wrapping around his bicep. Thor turned to him with a sigh, heavy and tired. His eyes swam with uncertainty and it made Loki feel uneasy. “Nothing, darling. Don't worry. Let's just go back to bed.” Thor muttered as he pulled Loki close to his chest and they scooted under the covers. Loki nodded and closed his eyes. Minutes passed and Loki was awoken by Thor's deep voice. 

“Loki...has my father ever done anything to make you feel uncomfortable?”

Loki's eyes darted open. What was this about? Had Odin said something about their previous encounters? What should he even say to such a question? Perhaps it was better to lie, not wanting to ruin the image Thor had of his father. “Uh, no, not that I can think of….why?” 

Thor nodded and stroked Loki's hip comfortingly. “My father….I'd prefer if you'd avoid him from now on. For my sake, ok?”

“Of course, but what is this about, Thor?”

“Just do as I say.” Thor was exasperated, obviously not up for conversation. Loki bit his lip and nodded, sinking down into Thor's chest. Thor had placed his chin on top of Loki's head, Loki nuzzled into his neck. It was safe, comforting, but it did little to quell Loki's worries.   
\---

Days passed by and Thor had not brought up the events that went on that night. It was awkward between Thor and his father, the tension was so thick it made Loki feel suffocated whenever he passed them. Thor went on his with duties, casually acting as if nothing was wrong. It infuriated Loki the way Thor babied him and fussed over him, as if he couldn't handle the daily toils of life. 

One day, Thor came back from his meetings with a sickly expression on his face. He was pale, practically green, and his mouth was curled tightly. Loki attempted to ask what was wrong, but Thor simply brushed him off. Every chance he got, Loki attempted to ask, but Thor simply stated not to worry himself with such matters. Loki, feeling irritated and fed up with the excuses, finally snapped at dinner, slamming his little fist on the table and alarming Thor. “Thor! Stop treating me like an injured animal, I can handle it! What is it??” 

Thor's face contorted with pain. He sighed, “Loki…” his eyes darted around to the maidens and butlers that were watching with wide eyes. He turned back to the fuming boy in front of him. “I'll tell you, I promise, but when we are alone.” 

Loki waited painstakingly for Thor to finish his meal and escort him to the gardens. Thor and Loki walked in silence, the Sun taking rest and painting Asgard with vibrant purples and pinks and oranges. They reached the little bench at the end of the gardens, under thick Willow trees and white blossoms falling to the ground. Loki searched Thor's face for anything that would hint at the big secret he had to tell. Thor took Loki's hand and kissed it softly, making the boy's stomach bubble and churn. 

“Loki...it's...not something that will make you very happy.” 

“I'm not a child. I can handle it.”

Thor chuckled sadly, shrugging, “Yes, you're not a child.” He took a deep breath, azure eyes meeting emerald. “My father….he wishes to expand Asgard's territory further before he is dethroned this coming May.”

Loki gulped, “Ok...what does this mean.” 

“It means…” Thor gently pet Loki's cheek with his thumb, “It means my troops and I will be away, training you see…” 

“Away...away where?” 

“I'm not sure. Somewhere far.” Thor smiled sadly, “He wishes to conquer and explore non-sovereign territories without strong leadership.” 

Loki began to feel uneasy as well. “Ok...and for how long?” 

Thor looked as if he were shot. He winced with pain, his grip on Loki's hand tightening. “I'm not sure of that either. It could be a month, it could be a year.” 

Loki's lips tightening and pursed. He shot up from his seat, alarming Thor. “A year?! This is ridiculous! How can he do that?! You know what this is don't you? It's a dirty trick! He wishes to extend his rule and delay your coronation day! He wishes to steal your rightful crown! The old man is probably thinking of every way to keep you away from your throne!” Loki screamed at Thor, his eyes tearing up and fist clenching. Loki sat back down, wiping his eyes. “It's not fair. It's not fair at all!” 

Thor pulled the crying Jotun into his arms and allowed him to cry into his chest. He patted his back and kissed his head. He hated to hear the smaller boy crying, tears wrecking his body. “Perhaps I'll come back sooner? Nothing is set in stone.” He wished to lighten his mood, wiping the tears that threatened to fall. “Come, look at me darling.” Thor tipped his chin to face him. “We shall write letters to each other every day. I'll come to see you whenever I can. Please don't cry, sweet thing.” 

Loki sniffled and nodded, “This isn't fair,” he repeated. This isn't fair, This isn't what's supposed to happen.” His eyes were red and his lips trembling. “What if you get hurt? What if you don't come back?!” 

“Don't speak of such things. I will come home to you unharmed.” Thor spoke softly, as if talking to a child. Loki leaned in and kissed Thor softly, but Thor pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss.

The two walked back to their bedroom, kissing each other feverishly, like starved beasts. The door shut behind them as Thor pushed Loki onto the bed and began to rip off his garments. The two lovers ravished each other that night, wishing to hold each other for as much time as they had.


	16. As it was foretold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!! Depiction of sexual assault (nothing happens though) And blood depiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait guys!! But here is finally the update! This is a pretty serious chapter but we are finally nearing the end :') make sure to comment with your feelings about the story!! Thank you <3

* * *

The winter in the Northern Lands was bitterly cold. Day after day passed on and nothing but barren ice could be seen for miles. Thor and his troops had settled down for the night in the forest, trying desperately to keep a fire going. Moral was low and most of the men missed their families. As they trekked on, the men told stories of their adventures, of their wives and the woman they met on the way. Anything to keep them from being reminded of the dead land all around them, soil frozen over and lifeless. It was bleak, life-draining, and cruel. It was two months until Thor would be able to go back home, two months until he saw his beloved, two months until he could hold him in his arms and whisk him away to their bed. Loki and Thor wrote letters to each other, Loki could tell Thor of how Asgard was fairing and how he was. Thor, in turn, would tell Loki about life on the road, how he missed him and how he wished to kiss him.

They had been trekking on for almost six months now and Thor craved Asgard.  
\---  
Loki's everyday was filled with loneliness. The bed seems larger and colder now that Thor is gone. His only companions are Petunia, Shadow, and Thunder. Luckily, the animals like to sleep on the bed with their mother and Loki has grown accustomed to cuddling with the two large mutts. During the day, Loki was forced to wander the palace alone, the animals following behind him. He was indebted to them, his loyal companions.

His routine became monotonous. He woke up, he ate, he strolled in the garden, he read, he ate dinner, and then he went back to bed. Life without his husband was different, unsure of his role now in this foreign kingdom. Loki knew he didn't have the power that Thor did, he didn't command the respect Thor did. Thor was a force to be reckoned with, a powerful being that instilled fear in anyone who dared to disrespect him. Loki on the other hand...Loki was not exactly fearful. He was 5’7, a lithe little thing that looks like he should be in someone's bed, not on a throne. It wasn't like Loki didn't hear the whispers that the maidens and butlers around the castle exchanged about him. How he was too young, too childish, too pretty to be taken seriously. How Loki probably slept his way to the throne. It was hurtful, terrible venom leaving their tongues and wicked smiles hidden behind their hands. Loki cherished the letters Thor sent him, reading them and rereading them over six months. He poured himself into the letters he wrote back, tears rolling down and staining the paper as he wrote. These six months have been agony, pure and torturous agony. As Thor's troops went farther and farther, the letters became harder to exchange. It took longer to get Thor's letters and it took even longer for Thor to receive Loki's.

Loki woke up at the first sight of sunrise seeping through the windows. He was resting against something warm and firm and for a second Loki thought it was his husband underneath him. It wasn't until Loki felt a wet nose nudging his cheek. Loki looked up and found two panting puppies looking down at him, yipping and licking his cheek. Loki smiled softly and sits up slowly, the dogs sitting up and yawning. “Hello loves, are you missing your father like I am?” He asks softly as he pets their heads and scratches behind their ears. Loki felt his heart fall heavy. He sighed and sat up out of bed. There was a small knocking at the door and in popped a blond little head.

“Hello Loki! How are you this morning!” Astrid walked inside the room and Loki found himself so grateful for his companion. She and Fandral were the only two that Loki could consider friends in this entire kingdom.

“Hello Astrid,” Loki drawled as he stood up, allowing the girl to take out a dress and undergarments from his closet. Loki felt heavy, his body made of cement and lungs constricted. Astrid sighed, "Dear Loki, I know you miss your love. I know you miss Thor." She sat down next to the boy and rubbed his back soothingly.

"It feels like I can't breathe, Astrid. I feel constantly like something terrible will happen."

Astrid cooed and rubbed his back more. "Come, let's get you into a bath," she muttered sweetly and helped guide Loki to the bathing chambers. Loki felt no qualms about undressing in front of Astrid and stripped off his sleeping gown until he was nude. He sat on the side of the bathtub as Astrid drew the warm water and filled it with sweet smelling oils and flower buds. She eased the boy into the water, who moaned softly as his muscles began to instantly relax. There was silence between the two, Astrid softly humming along to a song Loki didn't know as she washed his hair.

"I feel as though…."

"What?" Astrid smiled down.

"I might be…" Loki's eyes met the girl's. They were timid, excited and happy. Astrid knew what such a look meant.

"Really??!" Astrid gasped, hugging the wet Jotun and kissing his cheek. "Oh my! Loki, I'm so happy for you darling!!" Loki laughed with her, holding onto her arm as she kissed his face all over. He looked out the window and watched as birds flew in the sky. The Moon would be proud, the Sun is smiling down upon Asgard today.

"Remember. I'm not sure. It must be kept a secret," Loki whispered, raising his finger to his lips. Astrid's eyes twinkled as she nodded furiously. "Yes! Yes of course."  
\---

Thor was exhausted. He and his troops had stopped for the night, setting up camp nearby a large freshwater lake that hadn't yet froze over all the way. The troops had been successful in taking over small towns and villages in the name of Asgard and in the name of the Sun. It was a glorious path, one that was paved with bloody footprints in the snow. Thor felt sick to his stomach.

Fandral sat down next to Thor and clapped a hand to his shoulder. "Come Thor, you must eat. You haven't since the last conquest."

"Forgive me if blood sullies my hunger," Thor muttered as he whittled a stick he had found with a sharp dagger.

"Please, my friend. I worry for your health. What would happen to the sweet Loki if something were to happen to his husband?" Fandral sighed. "I promised him that I'd watch over you," he continued, "But if you die, I'll be happy to take over your role as ruler and husband," Fandral smirked cheekily, causing Thor to chuckle and shift his eyes towards the man.

"Trying to steal my bride?" Thor smirks back, "How scandalous, my friend. I tell you, you'd never be able to satisfy him. My little sparrow has the appetite of a hawk." The friends roared with laughter, but as it died out, they once again fell into silence.

A loud, shrill cawing of a raven filled the air and sent chills through the spines of Thor and Fandral. An omen. A symbol. The raven, black as midnight and eyes illuminated in the fire.

"Fandral. I feel that something terrible will happen soon."

"Other than me stealing away the snow blossom of Jotunheim?"

"Be serious."

"What terrible thing will happen, Thor?"

"I'm not sure…" Thor stared into the forest, the cawing of the raven filling his ears and the crackling of fire surrounding the men and the wind howling had sent an eerie chill in his bones. The Moon was angry with them. She had sent a harbinger of darkness to warn Thor and his men.

"Something awful will happen, Fandral. Mark my words."

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" A soldier came panting, out of breath as he ran towards the two men sitting on the ground. Thor and Fandral turned to the man, Fandral standing abruptly and covering Thor with his body as he drew his sword. "Stop soldier! What business do you have with his majesty?"

"A letter!" The man said as he gasped, "A letter from the palace has come for you!"  
\----

Loki had gone to the medical wing later that day, he was set a titter, a spring in his step as he went to find Astrid. The animals followed after him, Loki deciding to lift Petunia into his arms and carry her upon his travels. Perhaps he should stop by the Sun Shrine he had found and pray.

Loki ventured deeper into the palace, at some point the mutts had stopped following Loki to play in the garden instead. As Loki walked down the cobwebbed and dusty hall, he had set down Petunia in order to push open the heavy and creaky door. The shrine was exactly like Loki had left it, untouched by human hands for decades. Loki knelt down on the pillow in front of the mosaic shrine and knelt his head down. The room was silent, Loki had managed to crank open a rusted window and let some of the breeze into the room in order to rid it of its stuffy air. The wind chimes in the room twinkled as Loki silently prayed, prayed for himself, prayed for Thor, prayed for both their homes and their…  
Petunia hissed at the door and the sound alerted Loki. His head whipped around and he scrambled to his feet when he saw the intruder.

"Your Majesty!" He gasped, suddenly clutching at the fabric of his dress.

"I heard from the medical wing. I expected to find you here." Odin muttered as he closed the door behind him. Loki's stomach dropped, his entire body feeling clammy.

"Oh..yes. I came to pray...to the Sun, he has blessed us today." Loki said with a nervous smile, moving around the altar in the middle of the room in order to bring distance between the man and himself.

"Ah, yes but it was the Moon who has blessed you with this joy...with this…" Odin's eyes flickered down and back up. "This body."

"Yes...I-I suppose," Loki said with a small smile, rubbing his arms up and down. "It's a joyous day."

"I'd be honored if you would join me for dinner tonight," Odin said, his eyes gleaming with something that made Loki's skin crawl. Loki nodded, his smile weak, "Yes, of course." Odin smiled back, "Lovely. At 8:00 pm tonight, wear something...pretty."

Odin left and let the door behind him slam shut causing Loki to jump. He groaned and rubbed at his face.

Astrid had helped Loki pick out a dress, a lovely black velvet one that covered Loki's entire body, turtleneck and all. He fixed his ebony hair up into a braid, Astrid insisted, and fixed a gold clip in his hair. Loki made sure to put on his ring, the one Thor had handed him on his birthday. It was a reminder that Thor would be with him soon. He played with the ring as he ventured to Odin's room. A dining table had been set there and a plethora of foods were presented, each more delicious looking than the last. Loki had no appetite.

"Loki, you look ravishing as always." Odin took Loki by the hands, kissing each.

"Ah...thank you, My Lord."

"Now enough of that," Odin tutted, "Call me Odin, or...father?"

"Oh...I thank you, but I respectfully decline, your Majesty." Loki didn't wish to confirm their familiarity through personal names. Odin simply laughed and ushered the boy towards the table, pulling out the chair for Loki. The boy sat down and was abruptly pushed in. Loki gulped and began to take out the lap cloth and place it on him, watching as Odin takes his place at the head of the table.

Dinner was surprisingly silent. Loki watched diligently for anything worrisome, but nothing came. Loki ate in peace, but was constantly aware of his surroundings, anything that might be needed in case…

"Thor will be home soon."

Loki's eyes drifted upwards. He plastered on a smile. "Yes, he will. In about a week." Odin nodded and sat back, wine glass in hand.

"A lot of things can happen in a week. We are so fortunate our Thor hasn't withstood any injuries..anything that would have had him mortally in danger. What a tragic day on Asgard that would've been." Odin tsks as he sipped his wine.

"Yes..I've been praying to the gods for his safe travels. I can't wait to have him in my arms again."

"If something were to happen to him, I could never imagine what would come of the kingdom. What would come of...you." Odin's eyes met Loki's and the two stared.

"What would come of me?"

"Naturally I would take over the throne. His wife, you, would naturally take your place next to me...as my queen."

Loki's lips thinned. He felt it hard to swollen and his throat burned. The implication of being anything to Odin was more than enough to upset him.

"In another world, in another time..perhaps you would have been my bride." Odin stood up, stalking over to Loki who began to curl into his seat. "Please, may I dance with you?"

"Oh, your highness, I should really sleep-"

"I never did get to dance with you at your wedding. I so wished to. It's Asgardian tradition, you know, I won't take no for an answer." Odin smiled, his teeth yellow and gnarly. Loki gritted his teeth as he pulled a smile. "A-ah...I suppose you wouldn't…" Loki said as he was pulled out of his seat up by his hand. As they walked, Loki made sure to take a sharp silver knife from the table, sneaking it into his sleeve.

The two walked towards an emptier part of the room, Odin walking towards a gramophone and putting on a record of something Loki had never heard of. Perhaps it was before his time. It was soft and melodic, much like a ballad, and Odin took the pleasure of taking Loki by the waist and hand. Loki, surprised, held onto Odin's shoulders as so he didn't fall when Odin began to sweep across the room.

"You're quite nimble on your feet," Odin cooed as the two moved in sync. Loki felt his body being pulled towards the man, his core stiff. The hand on his waist laid heavy and burning, a reminder of Odin's presence.

"Dancing was a part of my childhood curriculum," Loki responded back, attempting to keep some space between them, but soon was pulled up against Odin's chest. He yelped at the embrace, stumbling a bit, which made Odin chuckle.

"Perhaps you need more lessons," he responded in a somber voice and Loki suddenly felt the hand on his waist began to drop down further and further. He gasped slightly, air caught in his throat as he attempted to pull away. Odin tsked at the sight and only gripped Loki harder.

"Don't struggle, darling," he muttered as he leaned in, cracked and thin lips attaching to Loki's alabaster neck. Loki whined in distress and attempted to free himself from the man's grasp. "S-stop! Don't touch me!" He squealed as Odin's hand began to skirt the outside of Loki's dress, moving underneath to a more intimate area. Loki's eyes widened, nearly bulging from his head as Odin's hot, disgusting mouth attacked his skin. Loki stepped on the man's foot as hard as possible, making Odin release Loki from his grasp.

Loki attempted to run for the door upon freedom, but a wicked hand snared him by his hair, dragging him back with fierce determination.

"I'm getting tired of these little games, little sparrow, now come, worship your king," Odin smirked as he threw Loki onto the bed nearby, making him bounce with an "oof". Loki, fear bubbling within him, cowered further into the bed as he watched Odin trudge over towards him, like a predator stalking prey.

"Don't you see, pretty thing. This was always how it was meant to be. The prophecy has foretold this story for generations. The child of the Moon would join in Union with the Sun, as it has been determined by the gods." Odin began to loosen his garments, wild eyes and snarling mouth. Loki watched in fear, his body tense, but a cool metal reminder in his sleeve eased his shaking. "I am the king of Asgard, I am the almighty. I am the Sun. I AM YOUR GOD."

Odin's eyes glinted as red began to pool in his chest, flowing down onto the bed.

The man gasped, hand reaching down to find a piercing knife within his flesh, sticky blood pouring like honey. He looked up at Loki, the frightened snow blossom of Jotunheim. Odin's eyesight began to grow weary and finally, with a heavy thud, the man fell. Loki sat up with a shaky hand reaching for the knife. Lodged right in his heart, the knife was pulled with a swift motion and blood surrounded them.

Loki's heavy breathing had caused him to not hear the pounding at the door. Finally, the door was broken down, entering a shaken guard. His eyes caught sight of regicide and before he could scream, Loki dropped the knife onto the bed. He stood slowly, making way to the man who stared at him as if he were a ghost.

"Make notice to my husband." Loki's voice shook with each word. His scared eyes met the man's and soon, the guard realized his duty to the kingdom. He nodded curtly and ran off, leaving Loki to fall to his knees and sob loudly, clutching his stomach, praying for the Goddess's forgiveness.  
\---

"What does it say Thor!?" Fandral yelled as Thor gripped the letter. His eyes wide and mouth twisted and mangled. The raven cawed, a harbinger of hell, symbol of darkness.

"My Father is Dead. And My Wife is Pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Wanna make it clear that the time line of this chapter is a bit wonky lol. It takes place in a lot of different time lines. When Loki realizes he's pregnant, it's months before his dinner with Odin and when Thor receives the letter, it's delivered very late due to his distance from Asgard.. 6 months to be exact. Loki, therefore, will be VERY pregnant when Thor comes home)


	17. **notice**

I'm sorry for the hiatus on this story! A lot of things had come up so I wasn't able to work on the next chapter! I hope I didn't make too many of you upset :( a new chapter is being worked on currently and hopefully will be updated soon! Thank you so much for staying with me for 16 chapters so far! I love you all!


	18. In the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki are reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Omg the last chapter!!! I'm sad to be ending this story but I'm so grateful for the support it received. It definitely means so much to me to see the same people find joy in this story and I just want to say thank you! It's been a long time coming for these two.
> 
> This chapter is a little short but I think it comes across as it needs to. Thank you everyone!

Thor barged through the golden halls with a renewed vigor. The news of his father's death and his wife's pregnancy had stirred in his heart and he knew his place was in his kingdom. He had appointed Fandral as the new captain of the army, entrusting him with bringing glory to Asgard while he hurried home. The separation and time had taken its course on Thor's body. Scars marred his skin and his hair had grown to a considerable length, plaid and braided with his beard. Thor had no time to acknowledge the greetings he received from maidens and butlers alike as he searched the palace for his bride. His Loki. 

"Where is my wife!! I demand his presence immediately!" Thor exclaimed, heavy footsteps causing the floor to shake. He made his way to the medical ward, frantic nurses surrounding him and attempting to calm his warpath. 

"Your highness! I-I was sent to inform you that your Majesty-" one nurse quipped, hands out in an attempt to stop the man.

"L-Loki must rest! He's in quite a fragile state!" Another chirped, pushing Thor back to no avail. 

Thor ignored such yipping and barreled through the infirmary doors, his eyes narrowing in on a slim figure in the back. Loki. His Loki. 

Loki sat up slowly, frantic look in his eyes as he watched his husband come lurking towards him. He bit his bottom lip, hands coming to hold his stomach which now, after 8 months, had a rather noticeable bulge underneath his dress. Thor came to his wife's bedside and his eyes, clear and icy, just as Loki had remembered them to be, searched up and down his body and finally lay still on his pregnant stomach. 

"T-thor-" began nervously, prim and proper hands reaching out for tan and calloused ones. 

Thor suddenly fell to his knees, his own hands reaching forwards with shaky ambition. Loki heard a small sniffle and had come to notice that his husband was crying, crystalline tears shedding down his cheeks. In their time together, Loki had never seen the man cry. With a fond smile, Loki wiped his tears from his face, tilting his head up by his chin so that they may be face to face, eye to eye. 

"You're a father, Thor. Oh, how I've missed you so." 

With that, Thor burst into wails, holding onto Loki's dainty hands with brute strength which resulted in a small "ouch!" He brought them to his lips and kissed over his fingers, whispering sweet nothings and adorations. 

The nurses had decided to give them some moments alone.   
\---

"Tell me of your journey, husband."

Thor had his pregnant wife sitting between his legs, strong thighs surrounding him and stronger hands slowly and softly rubbing circles into Loki's taut belly. Loki had been helped to their bedroom in which they closed and locked the door, reclining in their bed and indulging themselves in platefuls of fruits and honey. Loki licked the juices off his fingers innocently, making Thor smile gently, reminded of his wife's naiveness. The room was dark, for the Sun had begun his rest and the Moon was rising to shine her light on Asgard. Loki's head was propped against Thor's broad chest, feeling his steady breaths making his body rise and fall like the tides of the ocean. It soothed Loki. 

"I had missed you, dearly, my little one, my darling." Thor brought a strawberry to Loki's lips, letting the Jotun suck on the flesh softly before nibbling into it and letting red juice fall onto his lips. "There was never a day where I didn't yearn to taste your lips, to see your face."

Loki hummed at this, but then heard his husband grow silent. Loki turned his head upwards to find Thor's face had grown sullen, his eyes cast down and his lips pursed. Loki shifted in his seat to face the golden-haired man, taking his hands in his. 

"You're upset."

"I suppose I am. I have been cursed. Which am I to feel more greatly? My child's birth? Or my father's demise?" Thor softly sighed, Loki's heart ached. 

"I-I must tell you the truth of your father's death." Loki said under his breath, not able to bring his eyes to meet Thor's. He could feel them prick at his skin, a stare that could melt ice. "I will understand if you wish to cast me out...exile me." 

"What do you speak of, wife?"

Loki took a deep breath, holding his stomach. "I-I was the one who stabbed Odin."

Thor's face turned twisted, almost grotesque. "What?" He barked. "Y-you killed my father?" He asked, quickly sitting up and sliding off the bed, causing Loki to topple over slightly. The man paced around the room, his hands tangled in his hair with a bewildered look in his eyes. Loki feared this look. 

"P-please let me explain!" Loki cried, fresh tears springing from his eyes as he crawled forwards and reached a hand out to hold Thor's. Thor snapped his hand away, causing Loki to recoil. 

"You have betrayed Asgard-y-you've betrayed the Aesir-"

"No!! Thor please let me-" Loki felt his throat closing up, suddenly it was hard to breathe and his chest was constricted. He feared for his life and his child's as Thor snatched his ebony locks into his fist and cranked Loki's head backwards. Loki let out a frightened gssp, his lips shaking in fear. He watched as Thor's pupils blew out, his veins pumped and pulsating under his skin. He brought Loki's face closer to his, his breath coming out in labored huffs. 

"Treacherous snake, traitor! Were you sent here to dispose of the king? Did Jotunheim send you here to seduce me? Did-did you even ever love me?" Thor gritted out, teeth bared and snarling. "Did you also kill my mother?! Was this your plan all along!" 

Loki's hand slapped Thor's cheek with a hollow ringing that echoed through the room. It had stung, causing the Aesir to fall backwards and thud onto the ground. Shocked, he held onto his cheek and looked up at the Jotun on the bed before him. Burning tears streamed down Loki's porcelain cheeks and plush pink lips quivered. He looked pained, disgusted and betrayed. 

"How dare you?" Loki whispered. "HOW DARE YOU!" He screamed out, holding onto his stomach. "How dare you accuse me of such terrible things! You-you brute! You disgusting pig!" 

Thor felt his heart clench and his tongue grow heavy in his mouth as he stared up with bewilderment. He watched as Loki's entire form heaved, his body shaking. "I loved your mother!" Loki cried out. "Y-your father had attacked me! Touched me and spoke to me in a disgusting tone! He pushed me down! I defended myself before I was disgraced!" 

Thor began to pick himself off the ground, kneeling down in front of the bed. "My love-"

"How dare you! How dare you grab me in such a way! How dare you speak to me like this!" Loki cried and Thor felt his heart break over and over and over. 

Thor crawled closer, reaching out to hold Loki's soft and silky leg, to caress it and kiss his feet. Loki simply kicked him away, like a mutt. 

"Don't touch me!" He screamed and Thor stood up, slowly walking towards the bed. He tried to reach out and caress Loki's face, but Loki pushed him away once more. 

"Please, Loki I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking straight. I-I just...please forgive me. I'm the fool. I have disgraced you, betrayed your honor." Thor knelt down at Loki's feet and began to kiss the milky white soles. Loki looked down at him with watery emerald eyes. 

"You hurt me badly." 

"Yes, I'm awful. The worst. Worse than rats or roaches." Thor rubbed his bearded, prickly cheek against Loki's soft legs. "Could you ever forgive me?" He pleaded up to Loki and Loki felt himself crack under his gaze. He looked down at his stomach, rounded and bulging out. He rubbed it softly and leaned down to whisper. "Your father is a complete idiot," He muttered and Thor couldn't help but let out a wet laugh and wiped his eyes. Looking up at Loki, Thor could only see the Moon, a goddess before him. So fertile, so beautiful, Thor was not worthy of such splendor. In the time of his absence, Loki's body molded to their child. Although still small, Loki had grown more plush. What was once thin and frail arms and legs grew malleable and meatier. His features, once sharp, grew soft. His stomach had grown extensively and so did his breasts. What were once small pebbles were now ripe fruits, heavy and full of milk. Thor wished to taste such elixir on his tongue. How he had longed for Loki's body during his travels. 

Thor leaned upwards to kiss Loki gently, hand reaching his cheek and behind his neck. Loki's lips tasted sweet, candied fruits and sticky juices. His size had made it rather difficult for Thor to climb over him and Thor had to make sure he was being cautious of Loki's body. The kiss was deepened and Thor's tongue began roaming Loki's mouth, sucking sweetly and letting saliva drop down from their lips when they broke apart. 

"You're so beautiful, my bride. So filled with my child. How I wish to see you like this always," Thor purred as his hands moved down Loki's waist and rested on his hips. 

"Mm if it were your decision, I'd always be barefoot and pregnant," Loki smirked, moaning softly as Thor's lips moved down to his neck. 

"By the Sun, I promise to grant you many sons Loki, so that you may know the joy of bearing my children." Thor began finding his way down Loki's dress, quick fingers unbuttoning his bodice and letting the material pool around them. Two heaving breasts were revealed, plump with milk. Thor smirked and chuckled. "My my, my bride has turned into quite the broodmares has he not?" 

"Do not jest, Thor," Loki whined and softly smacked his shoulder. "If you equate me to a cow, I surely will grow upset." 

Thor cupped the breasts gingerly, feeling their heft in his palms before kissing them. He brought one nipple to his mouth, sucking lavishly which caused Loki to buckle and shakily moan. With hard sucks, Thor attempted to draw out the sweet nectar from Loki's teat. When liquid hit his tongue, Thor moaned in surprise and Loki held his stomach in one hand and his other breast in the other, squeezing harshly. 

"P-please Thor! Save some for our child!" He whined, watching as pearly milk dripped from the sides of Thor's mouth into his beard and ran down Loki's stomach. Thor pulled off with a wet pop and licked his lips. 

"Your milk could nourish me for years, my love. I fear that I may compete with our children." Thor moved onto the next breast, causing Loki to feel the familiar heat deep within his groin. "I would keep you pregnant for centuries to come just so that I may sip from your bosom." 

Loki's own hand slid down to his panties, feeling the slick wetness accumulating there. He had not touched himself since Thor had left and he was extra sensitive. Thin fingers rubbed against slick folds and Loki let pretty groans leave his lips. Thor chuckled and pulled back, his stomach now full. 

"Have you missed me, my love?" Thor asked as he cupped Loki's hand and began to massage the entrance himself. "You're quite wet here, you have missed me, haven't you?" Thor teased, thicker fingers sliding into Loki's pussy and beginning to thrust in and out. Loki gasped and grabbed the bedding around him, mouth open and eyes shut closed. Thor picked up speed when he heard Loki's sweet cries. When he curled his fingers, he hit a particularly sensitive spot in Loki that made Loki's entire form convulse, squirting slick as well as ejaculating from his male genitalia (although, they had found it to be rarely used in sex anyways). 

Thor pulled out his fingers of Loki and licked them clean, savouring the taste of Loki's slick. Loki laid in front of him, tired and panting, absolutely darling. He bent down to capture Loki's lips on his own, smiling tiredly. 

"I'm glad to be home, darling." 

"I'm glad you're home."   
\---  
The day of the birth, Loki had woken up in blinding and searing pain. Thor, alerted by the screams, rushed to find a nurse who would tend to his wife. It had only been a month since Thor had returned home. In the meantime, they had buried Odin next to Frigga, Thor nor Loki wept for the fallen king. The kingdom was silent for the warrior king, his legacy lived on in the tapestries. 

Thor was made to wait outside of their bedroom as Loki went into labor. He was left to his own worries as he was forced to listen to Loki's cries of pain and howls of despair. He was left to pray to the gods, the Sun and the Moon, for a safe delivery. Nurse after nurse rushed past the golden prince to restock clothes and bring buckets of water. Bloody rags were brought back, each time it made Thor's stomach flip and drop. He was going mad with the waiting and 6 hours later, what had seemed like an eternity, an older lady popped out from the room, her hands being cleaned of blood. 

"You may come in, my Lord." 

Thor could hear his heart thumping in his ears. His vision was blurry with tears as he walked towards his bride, sweaty and disheveled and yet glowing and radiant. He was holding a bundle of clothes against his chest and smiling. Loki looked up at Thor and smiled wearily.

"You're a father, Thor. You're a father." 

Thor peered down to find a wrinkly pink face nuzzled between blankets. Small tufts of blonde, wispy hair on top of a sweet head. Vibrant green eyes staring back at them. His son, their son. Their little boy. Thor couldn't help but cry at the sight of their newborn. He was so small, so fragile and tiny and Thor knew if he were to hold him, he'd fear breaking him. Loki looked absolutely heavenly, almost calm and serene. 

"He's so beautiful, Loki," Thor cried, voice crackling. 

"What shall we name him?" Loki whispered, finger tracing down and softly holding the baby's hand. 

"Aldi. He shall be named Aldi." Thor sniffled and wiped his eyes, attempting to steel his face. Loki smiled and nodded. "Please, Thor, hold him." He insisted, holding out the baby for Thor. Thor nervously took the babe into his arms, cradling the head as gently as he could.

"He's so small." 

"He'll grow to be big and strong like his father," Loki muttered, head leaning back against the bed and eyes fluttering open and closed with exhaust. 

"Aldi~" Thor cooed, kissing the child's head. He slowly walked to the veranda, the whole of Asgard before him. "Look, Aldi. This is your kingdom, your people. You shall be prince, Aldi Thorson, and I shall be king. Your mother shall rule beside me and we shall be happy." He whispered into the baby's ear, pride and hope swelling in his chest. Thor looked back at his bride. No longer would he be the little snow blossom of Jotunheim. He would forever be remembered as the fierce Queen of Asgard, the child of the Moon who was lived by their people.  
\---

The Sun and the Moon smiled happily down upon the two kingdoms, Asgard and Jotunheim. Their prophecy had been upheld and shall be upheld for millennia to come. The Sun and the Moon, friends, lovers, enemies. The primordial deities had found themselves satisfied with their people.

The story lives on. Another time, another place, the Moon and the Sun will cast their prophecy down onto their people once more. 

For now, All Is Well.


End file.
